


The Raw Vulnerability of Control

by lattelibrapunk, sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, F/M, Light Angst, Original Characters - Freeform, Relationship Development, Sexual Intimacy, fluffy loved up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their date redo leads to more than ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A possible progression of Happy and Toby’s relationship if all were currently well with them. 
> 
> We recommend listening to Don’t Wait by Mapei for a well-suited, audible accompaniment to all the Quintis feels.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

**August 2015**

Sitting on the couch in her apartment with their feet propped up on the coffee table, beers in hand, Toby sees that Happy is zoning out even though her eyes are trained on the movie they’re watching. He wonders what’s going through that beautiful mind of hers, hoping she’ll push it aside in favor of thinking on what he’s about to ask. He gently nudges her with his elbow and she looks over at him. “What?”

“Do you have plans for Saturday?” he asks, the beginning of a smile starting to form on his lips.

“Why?” Happy counters, her eyes narrowing as she puts her beer down to face him. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing, Hap, yet,” Toby grins. Setting down his beer as well, he looks at her in a way that makes her nervous, in a way that seems to make everything around them disappear.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Doc? It’s creepy.”

"Will you go out with me again?” Her eyes widen at his words but she doesn’t pull away when he takes her hands in his. He quickly brings them to his lips and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I promise I’ll be early and you won’t regret this.”

Happy remains still and says nothing as she thinks of all that could possibly go wrong once more. Toby squeezes her hands and speaks. “Happy, say something, please.”

“You won’t stand me up again?” she asks quietly. Toby sees the flash of pain in her eyes before it’s gone again and she looks down, not able to look away from their joined hands.

“I promise I won’t. I’m so sorry I overslept the last time. This time, I’m still nervous but I won’t take anything.”

She bites her lip for a second before looking up and nodding. “Choose a new restaurant, I don’t want to be humiliated a second time.”

He would like to go back to the same place as before but understands why she doesn’t. “What about Spago?” Toby easily suggests it as if it were a regular diner and not one of the most exclusive restaurants in L.A.

“It takes months to get a reservation there, Doc. You’d never get one for this Saturday.”

Toby grins, casually mentioning that he has his ways. What he doesn’t tell her is that his way is to hack into the restaurant’s reservation system and select whatever table and time he wants for them.

She rolls her eyes at the goofy smile on his face and finally pulls her hands from his. “Let’s finish the movie and then I’d like to go to sleep, alone.”

His exaggerated pout quickly turns into a smirk at her agreeing to go out with him again, and so easily, even though it was unsaid and silently understood. He knows he’s pressing his luck but moves closer to her anyway. With his arm around her shoulders, he rests his hand on her upper arm.

Happy turns her head just slightly, giving him side eye but not tensing at his touch. “That hand better not roam, Doc. If it does, you’ll be leaving here in an ambulance.”

“You know it turns me on when you threaten me.” Toby’s fingers brush lightly against her arm and she finds herself relaxing against him. He hears a quiet chuckle from her but nothing else gets said, not one protest to his fingers rubbing circles onto her shoulder.

On the television is a movie they had both seen before and from which they could recite each line from memory. As much as their eyes are trained on the action sequences in front of them, they are unable to pay attention to them. Happy can’t help but focus on trying to ignore the growing heat she knows they’re both feeling, and Toby can’t stop thinking about it. By the time the credits are rolling across the screen, Happy’s head is resting on his shoulder.

\-----

Before she opens the door for him to leave, Toby is pulling her to him for a kiss. He deepens it immediately and his hands gently cup her cheeks. His tongue brushes against her lips, and for a moment she hesitates, but parts hers, allowing him to explore her mouth. His tongue sweeps across her lower lip again and that's when he finally feels her reciprocate, her tongue also brushing against his and her lips pressing harder against his own. A low moan vibrates in his throat as her arms move to wrap around his neck and she presses herself against him. It's nearly a minute later when they break apart, both breathless and gulping for air, but looking at each other with a knowing grin on his face and a small but accepting smile on hers.

 

* * *

 

They were at the garage one afternoon, all working on their individual projects. The case that day had been fairly easy to resolve so they returned to the garage earlier than normal.

Paige was in the kitchen pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee when Cabe walked in with his own empty mug. She leaned back against the counter as Cabe poured his coffee before joining her in watching the geniuses all engrossed in their work.

They were silent for only a few moments when Cabe suddenly spoke up. “You know, Paige, I think Happy and Toby are going on another date.”

Paige turned to look at him before replying. “You’ve noticed too, Cabe?”

He nodded. “Happy’s still acting normally, but I’ve noticed a few more smiles than usual at Toby these past days. And he can’t stop staring at her.”

Paige chuckled and turned back to look at the two geniuses. “I walked by his desk a few minutes ago and he’s been on the same page of his book for a while. His attention is definitely focused elsewhere.”

Both Paige and Cabe now turned to look at Happy, who was sitting at her workbench, working with some small pieces of metal. Every now and then, she’d take a peek at Toby, and more than once Paige and Cabe caught a hint of a smile on her lips.

“I hope it works out for them this time,” Cabe said. “They deserve it.” Paige nodded and Cabe strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Paige alone.

A few minutes later, Paige walked over to Toby with a glass of water for him, setting it down and leaning against his desk. Toby looked up questioningly and Paige smiled.

“Is she as excited as you are for this date?” Paige raised her eyebrows as she watched Toby’s eyes dart quickly towards Happy to see whether or not she had heard Paige.

Toby turned back to her and took a drink of water before speaking. “I think so, I hope so. How’d you realize?”

“You can’t stop looking at her, Toby, and she’s also been looking over at you a bit more often than normal.”

Toby grinned and looked over at Happy again. “I’m excited.”

Paige laughed softly. “Don’t fall asleep this time.” Toby’s face fell a bit but she patted his shoulder. “There’s no reason to be nervous. She said yes, again.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m still nervous though. I can’t screw this up again.” He looked up to see Paige grinning.

“That’s good, Toby. I’m sure it will go well, just make sure you’re early.”

Paige gave him another quick pat on the shoulder before walking off and Toby turned his attention to the beautiful woman across the room once again. He was going to do everything possible to make this date a success.

 

* * *

 

Toby made their reservation for eight o'clock that evening. Happy is just stepping out of the shower when she hears the doorbell ring. She hastens to the kitchen and quickly glances at the clock; it reads five.

Wrapped in only a towel, she tightens it around her chest and removes the other towel from her hair, throwing it on the counter. Opening the door, her eyes widen in surprise to see Toby standing there.

"You look beautiful." Toby stares at her, the words tumbling out of his mouth and only when she snaps her fingers in his face does he refocus.

"What are you doing here? When you said you'd be early I didn't realize you'd be three hours early." Happy is inspecting him and can't help but realize how handsome he looks in his dark grey suit. But, then her gaze passes over a potted plant in his hand and her brows furrow. "What's with the flower, Doc?"

He straightens up and his shoulders square off as he holds the red flower out to her. "It's an orchid, Hap." 

One of her eyebrows goes up again and she looks at him questioningly. “Why did you bring it?”

He's smiling now. "It's customary for one to bring flowers on a first date. Also, I love the meaning for giving you red orchids."

Now Happy's eyes narrow. "Do I want to know?"

Toby leans down and kisses the side of her face, his scruff brushing against her cheek as he whispers in her ear. "Love, and passion, both things I feel in abundance for you."

She rolls her eyes but he sees her lips turning upward as she takes the flower from him and invites him in. After setting it down on the counter next to her towel, she asks if he'd like anything to drink.

"Water would be great, Hap." She smirks, telling him he knows where the glasses are and can get it himself.

"I still need to get ready. Don't make a mess of my apartment, Doc." She pats his chest as she walks by but he catches her around the waist. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he loosens his grip and his hands slip away from her as she stands up straight again. Happy’s shaking her head as she walks back to her bedroom, and it makes Toby smile even more.

He hears the door shut and settles on the dark, leather couch with his glass of water now in hand. Reaching for the remote, Toby clicks through channels until he finds some show talking about the brain. It seems elementary, but he leans back to watch as he waits for Happy to be ready.

After an hour of mindless television, Toby is bored. Looking around her living room, he spots the bookcase in the corner. Never one to turn down a new book, he pulls down one on the mechanical advantage of complex machines and sits in the armchair for a change.

The reading keeps his attention to the point where he doesn't realize when Happy returns to the living room around seven o’clock.

With her heels in hand, she's finally done getting ready. The sight of Toby immersed in one of her books paints a smile on her face and she quietly pads over to him, setting her heels down next to the chair.

She runs her arm around his neck and with her cheek pressed to his, Happy lifts the hat from his head. "Leave it off, Doc. I’d rather have the chance to run my fingers through these curls." She ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek, staying where she is as he turns to face her.

There’s a grin on his face and she presses another kiss to his lips. But before Toby can deepen it, she pulls back and he sees her stepping into her shoes.

He stands to face her, and Toby's mouth opens slightly as he looks her up and down. There’s a small smile on her face when his eyes meet hers again.

"Wow, Hap, you look beautiful." She’s wearing something he’s never seen before. A fitted, black dress with a neckline low enough that it makes it difficult for Toby to look elsewhere. At the waist of the dress is a corset type section of black leather, and all Toby wants to do is rest his hands there and never let go. He notices a small silver watch in place of her usual leather one, and once his gaze travels there, he can’t help but smile at the sight of Happy Quinn in strappy platform heels.

“You like it, Doc?” Toby looks up as he nods immediately. “It’s what I wore for the failed date.” As soon as he hears her words, his face falls a bit and Happy starts fiddling with her watch.

“Happy, I’m truly sorry for missing it, for missing my chance to see you like this.”

“I know, Toby.” Looking up, she finds him still staring at her. “We’re past that now, though.”

“Thank you, Happy.” Toby finally smiles again and beckons to her. “You look absolutely ravishing. I’m lucky to be able to call you my date.”

Happy's lips quirk up as she walks over to him, finally allowing herself to give Toby a proper once over in his suit. It’s dark grey with a bright white dress shirt. He’s left the top two buttons undone so she can see a small amount of chest hair peeking out. The shirt tucked into his trousers draws her eyes down to his hips and she catches herself staring before her eyes snap up again.

Toby notices, of course, and bridges the distance between them. "Enjoying the view, princess?" Her gaze remains still but an even deeper smirk pulls at her lips.

She steps forward and rests her hand on his chest, pausing for a moment before speaking. "I was, Doc." His mouth drops open again and she chuckles, pulling him down for a quick kiss before he can respond.

Looking up at him with her thumb now sweeping across his cheek, she speaks. "We should go, you said our reservation was at eight. We don't want to be late now."

He grins down at her and cups her face with both his hands. Softly kissing her, he pulls back to rest his forehead against hers. "Take a selfie with me first?"

Her eyebrows go up and she doesn't look interested but the way he's looking at her with those hazel eyes of his makes it hard for her to say no.

"Really, Doc, a selfie?”

“Yes, Happy, a selfie.” His hands move down to her waist and he continues to look at her. "Please?"

She rolls her eyes but shifts next to him, her arm wrapping around his back. “Don’t do anything creepy with it.”

He tries to get her to make a goofy face but she refuses and just smiles. With a look of complete adoration and love in his eyes, Toby leans down to kiss her cheek as he takes the photo.

She looks at him and then the photo as he shows it to her. “What are you going to do with it, Doc?

He smiles, “Make it the background on my phone, that okay with you?” Toby gets the inevitable eye roll but she nods and he laughs. “Will there ever come a moment where you don’t roll your eyes at me?”

Happy shakes her head at him. “Send me that picture though.”

“Gladly, princess.” He smirks and leans over to kiss her, pulling her into a hug.

All of a sudden, Happy hears and feels Toby take in a deep breath and she smiles against his shoulder. “You wore perfume again.”

“I did.” Happy pulls back and looks up at him, a smaller smile on her face now as she leans up to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Hap.” Holding out his elbow to her, Toby asks if she's ready to go. Happy slips her arm into his before they make their way downstairs to his Monte Carlo.

\-----

Happy and Toby are ambling back to her apartment after what turned out to be an exceptional dinner date when she looks at him and asks if he wants to come in. Grinning, he tells her he'd love to.

"Your hat is on the end table," she tells him as she kicks off her heels and walks into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, Happy asks if he'd like anything.

"Water would be great, Hap. Thank you."

She studies him as he sits on the couch, his jacket removed and resting over the back of the armchair. "Here you go, Doc," Happy tells him as she holds the glass out to him.

Watching him take a sip, her eyes are transfixed on his throat as he swallows. Toby can feel her watching him again and looks at her when he places his glass on the coffee table. Before he says anything, Happy’s next to him and is leaning over to kiss him.

With both hands on his face, she feels Toby take control of the kiss. Moving to straddle him, her dress rides up her thighs as she presses even closer to him. The feel of Toby's warm hands gently moving to hold the back of her thighs already has her moaning into his mouth.

Before long, she pulls back and begins pressing kisses down the side of his neck. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" she murmurs between kisses.

Toby brings his lips to her ear and whispers, "Because I was waiting for you to want it as much as I did."

She gasps playfully while pulling back, lightly punching his shoulder, but it only makes him smirk. "I'm only more turned on when you do that, princess."

The corners of her mouth twitching up, Happy tilts her head and leans back down to continue kissing his neck. "It's a good thing you're so cute, Doc."

That makes him chuckle and his hold on her tightens. Meeting her lips with his again, his tongue brushes across her upper lip before taking it between his teeth and biting it for a moment. Her hands are at the back of his neck, and Happy rises up on her knees slightly, tilting his head up and kissing him harder.

Her eyes flutter open when she pulls away for air, and she sees him watching her, the obvious desire in his eyes making her cheeks go warm. Happy moves her hands back to his cheeks and kisses his jaw. Toby leans into her every touch but the main thing on his mind is his desire to shower her with attention.

His hands move to her back and he easily flips her under him. The movement causes her eyes to snap open and she looks up at him in question. "My turn to lavish you now, princess." She rolls her eyes but sighs when his lips press against the hollow of her collarbone. Settling between her legs with an arm resting next to her face, Toby begins kissing his way back up to her lips.

"You are amazing, Happy Quinn." The words leave his mouth between kisses and Toby can't keep from telling her everything he's wanted to as he presses even more kisses to the skin he can see and touch.

Happy is thoroughly enjoying his ministrations; every touch and kiss, every time he sucks and nips at her skin. Her eyes are shut, and the feeling of his mouth and hands on her is overwhelming in the best way until through the sensation of it all she is brought back to her faculties by Toby’s thumbs hooking under the band of her underwear. Happy turns her head to face him and her hand goes to his chest as she gathers her thoughts. "That's enough for tonight, Doc."

He sits back, his arm around her pulling her to a sitting position as well. He’s panting a bit and not yet able to think clearly, but he manages an ‘I'm sorry.’ He sees how she's equally breathless and the way she's looking at him makes him want to kiss her back into blissful oblivion.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." Toby grins, but her next words take him by surprise. "We aren't having sex until I know we're both STI free."

Nothing is said for a moment and he's a bit stunned, so she continues talking. "I know where you've been, Toby. I'd be an idiot if I didn't ask."

His face all but falls at hearing that and he pulls back completely from touching her. Toby's hands are clasped in his lap and he's staring at them. "It's a smart idea, Happy. I agree it should be done." His voice is quiet and he's still not looking at her. Uncomfortable and not wanting to upset her, Toby moves forward to stand. "It's time I left. We'll talk soon, Hap."

He starts to get up but before he's able to stand, her hand catches his arm and stills him. "Stay, please?" Happy asks, her eyes pleading with him when he finally looks at her again.

Nodding, he waits for her to speak. There is a tight smile on her face and she takes a deep breath. "I'm not changing my mind, Doc. I want this, I want you." Happy takes his hand and continues. "Being with you is something I've been looking forward to. I just want to be able to enjoy it as much as possible, and if we're both clean, condoms will be optional."

His eyes widen and she smirks. "Doc, I've been on the pill for a decade now, I'm not worried about getting pregnant. And I really do want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asks. Toby is looking at her now but Happy can tell that he's not in the same mood he was two minutes ago before she stopped him.

The sadness she sees in his eyes is too much for her. Still holding his arm, she moves closer and kneels next to him, cupping his face to talk with him. "We both have pasts, Doc. I don't care what you've done as long as I know that I'm the only one you want to be with now." He nods vigorously and she smiles. Pressing a kiss to his lips, she adds, "I do want us to get tested though. Then, I think we'll have waited long enough to be with each other. Don't you?"

His arms pull her back onto his lap and she shifts to get comfortable as he presses another kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Hap. You're all I want. I love you."

Hearing those three words makes her blush and she presses her face against him to try to hide it. His fingers run through her hair and he says he knows of a clinic run by an old colleague of his where they could go to get tested the following morning. "He'll have us in and out before you know it. Then we could go to breakfast."

There's a smile on Happy face and she kisses him softly again. "That sounds perfect, Toby."

He's grinning now and her fingers snake through his hair, her lips millimeters from his when he kisses her again. Their lips catch and release in a gentle fashion as his hand rubs small circles on her lower back through the fabric of her dress. His other hand is still resting on her cheek when they part for air.

"I can't wait to be with you, all of you," she says.

"Me too, Hap, me too."

After agreeing to meet in the morning at eight, they untangle themselves and he leaves for the night. The both of them very excited for what's to come soon.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Happy takes her jacket off, Toby is once again pulling her to him for a crushing kiss. She had invited over under the pretense of watching another movie, though they both knew it would be more than just that.

She’s taken aback for only a moment, but her arms snake around his neck and she surprises him by hopping up onto him. The moment he feels her legs wrap around his waist, he pulls back with wide eyes. But she looks at him expectantly, so he smirks and his hands find their place on her ass.

His skin nearly tingles when she presses a kiss to his cheek, and he feels her warm breath on his skin as she whispers in his ear. "Couch."

Toby wastes no time in moving them there, sitting down while she shifts to straddle him more comfortably. She runs her hands through his hair and looks at him briefly, noticing the state of his face. He’s slack-jawed and his lips red, but she quickly presses hers to them once more before moving to his jawline and peppering it with kisses. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him close his before hearing him moan slightly. She can’t help but grin against his skin as she works her way down his neck.

His hands are on her thighs gripping harder as she teasingly grinds down against him. "We're waiting for those results before you get my jeans off," she tells him.

He nods. "As you wish, princess." She knows that saying that might’ve dampened his excitement somewhat, but also that he’d wait as long as needed to be with her.

She decides to give him something though and grins. "Your hands can wander above my waist, Doc."

Toby's hands were already holding the middle of her back, but his eyes get even wider and with a growing smile he starts to run them up and down her back and suck just under her ear. His fingers curl into her skin and each breathy sigh that floats down to his ears only encourages him more.

Her back is arched against him when Happy feels his fingers gently pulling at the hem of her tanktop. She opens her eyes and finds him looking at her for permission. His hands are still at her waist as she studies him, looking into those hazel eyes of his and wondering what all he’d like to do to her. Moments later she decides that this is something she wants and another smile graces her lips. She moves her hands to cup his face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks before raising her arms up.

Ever so reverently, Toby pulls her shirt over her head. Setting it next to him on the couch, he sits back to look at her. His eyes are immediately drawn to the tattooed words wrapping around the left side of her ribs, just below her breast and half hidden by her bra.

His fingers ghost over the words and he speaks quietly. "You have a tattoo."

She looks down at his fingers, still tracing the words, and back at him. Bending down, she whispers, "I have two."

The surprise is obvious on his face and Toby’s eyes widen once again. “Where is it?”

Toby is so eager and Happy thinks he looks like a puppy with his eyes like that. She can’t help but chuckle before replying. “Above the waist, Doc. I’ll let you find it.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Toby begins to look up and down the visible parts of her chest and torso, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees nothing.

He glances back up at her and sees a smirk on her face. “Will you turn around for me, Hap?”

“Of course, Toby.” With a wink, Happy slides herself off of him and stands up before turning around. The minute she pulls her hair forward and he sees her back, she hears Toby take a big breath in surprise.

A few seconds pass where her nerves begin to overtake her again as she waits to hear what Toby thinks. He says nothing though and as soon as she looks over her shoulder to see what he’s doing, his hands are on her hips and he’s pulling her back onto his lap.

From what she can see over her shoulder, Toby’s eyes are completely focused on her as he examines her back. His left hand is still gripping her hip, but the fingers on his right are now tracing over the delicate lines inked on her skin. He still hasn’t said anything, so she turns her head forward again and fiddles with one of her rings in a hope that his reaction is positive.

Moments later, Toby looks up briefly to find her looking down into her lap and drumming her fingers. He realizes that she’s nervous to hear what he thinks of her tattoos, and he smiles to himself. It’s somewhat adorable to him that even after undoubtedly having her tattoos for quite some time, she still hopes that he likes them.

He gently places his hands on her shoulders and kisses right below her ear before whispering into it. “They’re beautiful, Hap, just like you. This one is so intricate but delicate. They are both perfectly Happy Quinn.” He can tell she’s smiling at his words, so he kisses her cheek before starting to press more kisses down her neck and back.

His hands come to rest on her waist as he continues to kiss all over the ink on her back. Happy takes a moment to close her eyes and enjoy Toby’s attention to her tattoo. She wonders what he’ll be like when he lavishes just as much attention to the rest of her.

It’s not long before Happy feels Toby’s thumbs poking under the band of her bra and rubbing the skin there. She takes a deep breath in anticipation of what she knows he might ask her. Soon enough, she hears the words come out of his mouth.

“May I remove it, Happy?” He asks so politely and Happy can’t help but be even more taken with him. She hesitates though, thinks of what it would mean. But she decides that she’s ready so she nods and tells him yes. He’s undoubtedly grinning like a fool behind her and she rolls her eyes out of habit, but smiles as well.

She feels Toby’s fingers at the clasp of her bra, quickly undoing it before it comes apart. She starts sliding the straps off her shoulders but his hands still her before continuing to do it himself. Toby maneuvers her arms out of the straps before finally pulling her bra off and tossing it next to him.

His hands come to rest on either side of her ribcage and she holds her breath as she waits for him to say something. Except he doesn’t. His palms are open against her and he gently starts to thumb at the swell of her breasts. He’s focused his mouth on her neck again and she tilts it to allow him more access.

One of Toby’s hands slides down and wraps around her torso, pulling her closer to him. His warm breath spreads across the back of her neck and she leans into him, covering his hand with her own. He moves his other hand from her side and brushes ever so lightly over her nipple, feeling it go hard beneath the tips of his fingers. A sigh escapes Happy’s mouth and Toby brings his hand up to rest on her shoulder.

His hands feel warm against her and Happy turns her head slightly to glance at him. “Let me turn around, Toby.” The words come out as something between a whisper and a murmur, and the hands pressing into her skin pull away, sliding off of her as she slowly stands up. Toby catches her hand in his though as she rises to her full height.

As soon as she turns around, Toby’s eyes widen and his gaze is drawn to her chest. She squeezes his hand and he pulls it and her forward until she’s straddling him again. A wide smile extends across his face and Happy can’t help but feel the corners of her mouth turn up as well.

He cups her cheek and leans up to kiss her. It’s sweet and Happy feels his thumb sweeping across her skin before opening her eyes again. “Exquisite, Hap,” he breathes, and before she can say anything he’s leaned down to press a kiss between her breasts. She stops him though, brings his face up so she can look him in the eyes. For a brief second he thinks he may have gone too far until he hears her words. “Shirt off, Doc.”

“Whatever you want, princess.” He starts to pull up his shirt but Happy takes over, pulling it off with such eagerness that she nearly rips it. Toby smirks, clearly enjoying Happy half naked on his lap and wanting to be able to touch him this much.

She tosses his shirt aside and when she looks back at him, she watches him observe her intensely. He leans up to kiss her again, hands slowly sliding down her body until he’s palming her breasts; they fit perfectly in his hands. For a minute he feels like an impatient teenager, copping a good feel, but that thought is pushed out of his mind when he feels Happy pressing further against him with her hands now on his shoulders.

She runs her hands down his chest and leans forward to kiss him again. Toby moves his hands to her sides but still circles her nipples with his thumbs, gently squeezing them until they’re erect once more and she’s moaning slightly into his mouth. When they break apart for air, he pulls her back a bit and starts to kiss down her neck towards her chest.

He goes back and forth between her breasts, pressing multiples kisses up the side of one and taking her nipple gently in his mouth before releasing it and kissing his way to her other breast. Toby licks and kisses his way back up to her mouth, pausing to suck every now and then until she’s arching even more into him and her eyes are shut tight.

His lips are locked with hers again when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly drags his fingers up her sides, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Happy gasps and opens her eyes to find him grinning at her. Toby’s smug that he made her react like that and she knows it. As much as she wants to continue, she places her hand on his chest, letting him know she wants to stop.

“No more tonight, Doc.” She looks over towards their clothing and Toby thinks she looks a bit apologetic.

He rests his hand on her jaw to get her attention. “That’s perfectly okay, Hap. We'll wait.” Toby leans up to kiss her quickly before speaking again. “Here, let me get our clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Toby reaches over for their things, handing Happy her bra while he quickly pulls his shirt over his head. He then reaches for her tank top but she waves it away, getting off his lap to sit next to him as he sets it down again. Neither of them say anything at first and the silence is slightly awkward. Toby watches Happy for a moment as she sits in the corner of the couch, not talking, looking, or even touching him.

He shifts so he’s facing her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer until she looks up at him.

“Happy, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to wait.” She looks at him with her big brown eyes and hesitates for a moment before leaning up and pulling him into a kiss again.

“I know, Doc. Just until we get the results.” Before he can say anything else about it, Happy changes the subject. “You want to know about my tattoos?”

Toby nods immediately, taking her hand in his. “Can I still hold you, though, for a while?” She looks away but nods, and Toby presses a kiss to the side of her head before pulling her back into his lap. Happy snakes her arm around his neck and as soon as she starts talking, Toby notices the corners of her mouth turn up just slightly and he can’t help but grin himself.

“Which do you want to know about first?” Happy raises her eyebrows as she waits for his response.

Toby’s eyes are immediately drawn to the ink around her ribs as he remembers the solemn quote - Pain is inevitable, Suffering is optional. He lightly traces the letters he can see while Happy’s voice fills his ear.

“Those words helped me get through the system. They were a reminder that what happened to me during those years wouldn't define who I am as a person later on in life.” Happy looks down at Toby’s hand, now resting flat against her skin.

“What happened to you when you were younger, Happy?” The words cause her to look back at him and she notices for a moment just how worried he looks.

She shakes her head. “Nothing really terrible ever happened to me. It was just the drag of constantly having to deal with people who wanted nothing to do with me that was tiring.”

“I want everything to do with you, Hap, if you’ll let me. You’re it for me.” By this point he can feel Happy more relaxed, so he pulls her closer and kisses the side of her head again. She has a sad look on her face though, and Toby wishes he could take away all her pain.

He knows she means nothing terrible happened to her physically, but he’s almost certain he’s not even aware of how deep her emotional scars run. It’s something he hopes she’ll allow him to help her with as they become closer.

Toby’s hand comes up to rub her back and he hopes the story behind her other tattoo is possibly a pleasant one. “Tell me about this one, Hap.” He starts tracing the ink on the center of her back and grins when a small smile starts to form on her face.

“That one is a Norton single cylinder engine cutaway. I worked at an autobody shop in high school, and it was the first engine I ever rebuilt. I also really liked the way it looked so I had it inked on my back.”

By then, both of Happy’s arms are wrapped around his neck and there’s a huge grin on her face. Toby wraps his own arms around her torso and moves his head to whisper in her ear. “It’s beautiful, Hap. Just like you.” He hears a small chuckle and tilts her head up to kiss her again, a kiss she immediately deepens.

Moments later, they're sitting in silence when Toby makes a comment. “You know, Hap, you continue to surprise me. I never would have guessed you had tattoos.”

Happy looks at him briefly before chuckling a bit, a slightly nervous lilt to her laugh. “What secrets are you hiding, Doc?”

Raising his eyebrows, Toby turns to look at her and smiles while brushing his thumb across her cheek. “You know I don’t have any secrets from you, princess.” She gives him a quick nod before yawning and resting her head against his shoulder.

“It’s getting late, Hap, and I should probably go soon.” With another quick kiss to his lips, Happy slides off his lap and stands up, Toby grabbing his jacket and following behind her.

Happy walks him to the door and before he leaves, Toby leans down to kiss her one last time that night. It’s short but sweet, and when they break apart he quickly kisses her forehead before she can retort. “See you in the morning, Hap.”

Happy watches as he walks down the hallway, the corner of her mouth turning up again when he quickly looks back to give her one last smile. 

* * *

It’s a Friday night and they’re in Toby’s surprisingly spacious bathroom after returning from a second date, savoring every moment that leads up to them finally being completely together.

They had decided to go to a drive-in movie about a week after their original date redo, but when they left neither of them had any idea of how the movie had ended. Both had been much more interested in enjoying the other as much as being in public would allow.

Toby stands next to the glass shower walls with Happy in front of him, a smile plastered across his face that seems nearly permanent as he lovingly regards her.

Her plum colored blouse was long forgotten in the living room, as was his shirt after she had impatiently removed it in favor of running her hands over his bare chest. Only after their hands started drifting to the other’s waistbands did they decide to make their way to the shower.

Happy’s undoing his belt and soon she slides the leather from the belt loops of his burgundy trousers. One corner of her mouth curves up when she finally has them unbuttoned. Keeping her eyes trained on his, Happy slowly slides the zipper down and reaches inside to cup him. The feeling of her long fingers around him is enough to elicit a low sigh from him. It only encourages her, so she gives him a squeeze and this time is rewarded with a moan.

Toby's warm hand covers hers before pulling it away. "If you do that I won't last long, Hap." Happy cocks both eyebrows and he continues, "I’m making sure you come first tonight."

The smirk previously on her face now morphs into a grin. “Mmm, I look forward to it, Doc.” Happy pulls her hand from his and languidly wraps her arms around his neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “What else do you plan on doing to me tonight?” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Toby feels her teeth biting at and gently tugging on his earlobe.

He wraps his arm around her the bare skin of her waist, hugging her even closer to him before he murmurs in response. “I’m going to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before, princess, just you wait.” Happy watches him as he speaks, notices the gleam of desire in his darkened eyes as he unconsciously licks his lips before leaning down to kiss her again.

His hands are resting on the curve of her back when they pull apart, and his fingers graze up her skin until he reaches the obstructing black lace of her bra. “May I remove it, Hap?” Feeling Toby’s fingers at the clasp and his breath warm against the side of her face, she nods.

He swiftly unhooks it and pulls it off, tossing it onto the counter. "So beautiful." There’s a hint of a growl in his voice as his eyes meet hers before sweeping down to her chest. Dropping to his knees in front of her, Toby looks up before kissing between her breasts. Happy's hand moves to the back of his neck and he feels her fingers tangle through his curls, guiding his attention to her breast.

"Now who's the impatient one, princess?" Happy feels the solid edges of his teeth against her soft skin as he grins, but he wastes no time in taking her nipple between his lips and into his mouth, sucking until he hears her sigh above him. It makes him slide his hands down her torso to grip her hips as he lavishes her breasts with attention. By the time he looks back up at her, Happy is leaning on the wall with her head resting against it.

Toby's hands trail to the waistband of her skintight black jeans, pausing to meet her eyes again for permission. This time they’re open and she nods as soon as he looks at her. There’s a genuine smile on her face and for a moment Toby realizes that his own mouth is still stretched into a wide grin. But his thoughts shift back to getting her jeans off, and he soon works them open. Happy’s hand lands on the wall behind when he starts tugging the fabric down her legs, and she lifts her feet up for Toby so he can pull them off completely before setting them aside.

With Happy now standing in just black lace hipsters, Toby softly runs his hands up her legs as he relishes the feeling of her bare skin. His fingers venture up between her thighs shortly after to feel just how wet she is for him. He hears a quick intake of breath when the tips of his fingers brush against the material covering her, and his lips are still turned up when he presses a wet kiss to her inner thigh. The sensation is enough to make Happy shiver, and Toby can't suppress the low chuckle that escapes his mouth before he licks long and hard up her creamy skin.  

Toby runs his thumbs along the fabric beneath her navel and he looks up to find Happy watching him and his hands. Only then does he notice her eyes are as expectant as he assumes his to be. Her lips are shiny and wet, and right before he opens his mouth to speak, he sees her bite her bottom one. He finally asks if he can remove them, and Happy quickly nods.

Shifting his focus down again, he licks the skin just above the lace and then blows cool air across it until he feels her shiver again. He hooks his fingers into the material covering her hips and tugs it down, smiling more when he sees what’s underneath. Happy lifts her feet up and he pulls them off completely before tossing them in the same direction as he did her jeans.

Turning his full attention back to a completely naked Happy, he grins lasciviously as he looks her up and down. His hands are on her hips, and his thumbs stroke along her pubic bone as he presses a trail of kisses from her belly button down towards her already wet core.

A sigh leaves her mouth when his thumb parts her lips and makes contact with her clit. "Will you let me, princess? I've been waiting so long to finally taste you."

He instinctively starts circling her clit and this time he hears a raspy breath overhead. Forcing herself back to reality, Happy looks at him and swallows. "Once you're naked, Doc. I want to see what you've got first."

Chuckling at her demeanor, Toby presses a kiss just above her clit before pulling back to stand. "You ready, princess?" He has such a smirk on his face as his fingers pull down the trousers she had already undone for him. Stepping out of and kicking them aside, Toby lets her look at him before stripping down completely. "I gotta warn you, Hap, I'm big."

Despite the inevitable eye roll, her eyes fill with desire and she licks her lips again. "Boxers off, now. I want you completely naked before you're on your knees and between my thighs."

“Whatever you want, Happy.” She catches the quick wink he gives her before focusing her attention back to his hands as he pushes down his boxers. Waiting for her reaction, Toby can’t help the huge smirk that appears on his face when he sees Happy’s eyes widen a bit at the sight of his throbbing cock.

“Like what you see, princess?” Happy’s mouth is open slightly and she looks up at him again before looking to the side. As much as she tries to hide it, Toby easily notices the corner of her lips twitching into a smirk and her whole mouth threatening to break into a wide smile. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Closing the distance between them, Toby swiftly pulls her hips flush against his and leans down to kiss her neck. He feels her hands come to rest on his hip and chest as she tilts her head and leans back against the wall, unable to keep from sighing at the feeling. Toby goes even further by slipping his leg between both of hers, bringing it up and slowly forward against her until his own skin feels slick with her arousal. Her back immediately arches against him, and Toby kisses his way back up to her mouth, only pulling apart when air becomes necessary.

“Ready, Hap?” Already flushed and still breathless, Happy nods and closes her eyes again as she feels Toby’s lips start migrating down her body.

His hands slowly slide down the front of her body as he gets on his knees again. Cupping her breasts in his hands, Toby applies soft pressure while rubbing his palms across her nipples. The feel of Happy arching forward at his touch encourages him to take her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, gently rolling them until they’re hard.

There’s a groan rising from her throat as Toby continues to caress and stroke her now overly-sensitive skin. When he does hear it, he looks up to find her breathing slightly elevated, eyes darker than usual as her hand rests on the side of his face. He presses a kiss to her abdomen before moving his hands to her hips.

His face soon follows his hands as he moves down to where he really wants to be. Toby’s mind is buzzing with the knowledge that his wait is finally over and he's about to taste Happy in the most intimate of ways. Breathing in her scent with a satisfied sigh, he peppers kisses from her belly button down to the top of her core.

At last his tongue darts out and he slowly licks across her clit, the taste of her as sweet as he imagined. Craving more, Toby sweeps his tongue down one side of her lips, lapping up her wetness that already begins to coat his scruff. It spurs him on, and he drags his tongue up the other side slowly to savor every sensation; the taste of Happy, her scent, the feeling of her soft, warm, wet flesh in his mouth, and the feel of finally being able to give her this much pleasure.

It’s not long before he's already rewarded with Happy's hips jerking forward, but he pulls away slightly. "Hap, I need to move a bit so I'm able to properly pleasure you." His words are spoken against her flesh and his scruff rubbing against her skin is enough to elicit another moan.

His fingers are still splayed across her hips when he brings his head out to shift her, but he can’t resist pulling her lips apart with his thumbs just enough to press another kiss to her clit.

Breathing in sharply, her hand moves back to the wall and Toby runs both hands up her leg to rest around her thigh, where he presses kisses once more to her tender skin and brings his tongue across the crease at the top of it. Another satisfied sigh and her fingers in his hair again let him know she's enjoying herself so he pulls her thigh forward. Her eyes open and she looks down to see what exactly he's doing to her now.

"Rest your thigh on my shoulder, Hap. It'll give me much better access to you."

Happy does as he asks but her hands instinctively land on his shoulders once she’s balanced on one leg. Toby moves his own upwards slightly on her body for support. “Don’t worry, princess, I won’t let you fall.” Her eyes roll as he knows they would and Toby brings his lips to garner attention to her other thigh. Sucking at her skin, his fingers dig deeper into her hips while her breathing gets heavier.

It’s when he’s licking and grazing his teeth along the skin of her thigh that Toby hears for the first time his name falling wantonly from her lips. The corners of his own curve up, but never leave her body. Only when he sees the skin red and swollen from his mouth does he move up.

In that moment, he decides that he wants Happy writhing above him, he wants to hear his name a scream on her lips and no other thought on that beautiful mind of hers but the feeling of him between her thighs. Once he gets her into his bed, then he’ll take more time drawing out her pleasure and teasing her as only he knows he can.

Toby buries his face in her wet flesh and starts sucking on her outer lips, a low moan leaving his mouth and vibrating against her as even he's overcome with the feeling of finally being able to do this to her.

The forceful yet still temperate pressure of his ministrations cause her eyes to open wide and gasp as she feels it all bubbling up into even more at the pit of her stomach. He's able to feel her inner walls beginning to contract, and his only reaction is to press his face into her more, eager to taste and feel her excitement on his tongue. A tremor goes through Happy with the feeling of it all running through her veins, and that only further prompts him to continue sucking at her, at the delight that is her soft and reddening flesh.

Toby runs his tongue down one side of her outer lips and back up the other, culminating with his tongue rubbing up her clit and his lips wrapping around it. Her fingers press harder into his shoulders and she shivers at the speed with which he begins to suck.

Her breath hitches again and Toby’s so wrapped up in her that he nearly misses an exhaled 'oh fuck' that makes him suck harder. She’s digging her nails into his shoulder and her knee buckles as her orgasm finally washes over her. Happy is desperate to keep herself upright as she rides out her climax, a shriek of pleasure escaping her lips as he continues to suck and the feeling only intensifies. With a firm hold on her hips, Toby's mouth slows on her clit, his tongue gently circling it. Her hips fall back against the wall and he looks up to see her chest heaving up and down as she tries to regulate her breathing.

Moving her leg off his shoulder to rest on the floor once more, Toby presses a few kisses against her thighs. His lips drag up the front of her hip, his tongue licking its way over to her belly button. Happy sighs as she floats down from her orgasm high and the feel of Toby's lips on her body still feel so very good. The tips of his fingers graze the swell of her breasts and he presses a kiss to each nipple as he stands, feeling her shiver again while his hands slide around her ribs. He's holding her to the wall with his hips when she looks up at him. “Wow,” is all she can verbalize at that moment.

With pride, and Happy's slick covering his face, Toby pulls her into the shower and back against him. Her mind is still buzzing at the intensity of the orgasm Toby just gave her when his lips are on hers again. Her mind still trying to catch up when he pulls apart and looks down at her.

"How do you feel, Hap?" The question rolls off his tongue and he can't bite back the Cheshire Cat grin that won't leave his face. With his hands running up and down her back, all Happy can think about is how good she feels and how she wants to always be this close to Toby.

As she looks up at him, her eyes are drawn to how broad his shoulders appear and how the only thing she wants is to run her fingers down his bare chest again. Resting her hands exactly where she wants them, the need for Happy to express how she feels requires more than words, so she shows him. Stepping back so she's pressed to the wall, her hands pull his face down as she captures his lips in a crushing kiss.

Kissing her back, Toby reaches to lift her up, his hands under her thighs and his lips back at her neck. She breathes in sharply when she feels his cock hard and brushing against her clit as Toby hoists her up. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, Happy presses her chest into his while she rests her hands at the the back of his head and tangles her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.

The feeling of him so close and so ready for her has her mind spinning. She's pressing more into him and kissing him harder, the need for all of him overtaking her senses. It isn't until she impulsively reaches between them to take his length that Toby breaks their kiss.

"Not here," he tells her with difficulty. His pupils are dilated and his need is evident, but he wants to have her properly, not wanting a minute of it rushed. Toby leans into her, holding her against the wall as he pulls her hand back up and brings it to around his neck. Now able to shift his hands back under her thighs, he presses a quick kiss to her lips. The lust is evident in his eyes but his voice is full of love. "I want us in bed, princess, when I finally make love to you."

The eye roll he thinks inevitable and expects never appears. Instead, Happy's eyes soften and with both hands cupping his face, she kisses him and runs her tongue over his lower lip, waiting for him to open his mouth. Never one to deny his princess, Toby parts his lips and she sweeps her tongue across the roof of his mouth before making contact with his tongue.

Enjoying herself immensely, she only breaks apart when she hears him moan into her mouth and his thumbs are drawing circles near the underside of her thighs. "Doc, what do you say we wash up and then I'll finally be naked and in that bed of yours?" He grins as she continues. "You did promise me you'd make me feel better than I ever had."

"I thought I already did." Toby is smug about the way he made her unravel earlier; her shriek of pleasure will forever live in his mind. As he lowers her feet to the ground, his arms stay around her.

Happy looks up at him and her eyebrows go up as one corner of her mouth twitches up. "There's always more, Doc. And I'll need you to do that again before I'm able to answer definitively."

He can't fight back his chuckle and idly lets his fingers trace up and down her spine. "You know, Hap, if you want me to go down on you again, all you need to do is ask." She's smiling and presses more into him. "Hell, I can't wait to taste you again so I'll probably be between your thighs as soon as I get you into bed."

A flush creeps onto her cheeks and the desire is evident in how her breath quickens slightly. Hands at his hips and squeezing, Happy kisses his chest and tells him she can't wait.

Toby keeps one hand on her lower back and with his other hand playfully swats at the messy bun she pulled her hair into before they went into the bathroom. “I take this to mean you don’t want your hair getting wet?” She nods and he kisses the top of her head. “It’s a good thing I have a detachable shower head.”

Her eyes do roll this time. “Turn on the water, Doc.”

Kissing her head again, Toby does as she asks and waits until the water is the perfect temperature before he moves Happy under it. “Time to get you cleaned up, princess.” The corners of his mouth curve up and he reaches for the body wash.

\-----

As soon as Happy steps out of the shower, Toby has a towel wrapped around his waist and starts drying her off as well. His excitement is unrelenting and it’s obvious in how he presses a kiss to her body every chance he gets. When he’s finished patting her skin dry, he sets the towel on the counter along with his own, and takes her hands in his. Happy leans up to kiss him and he willingly deepens it before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her.

Happy’s arms snake around his waist as well, and he presses another kiss to the side of her face. “You ready, Hap?” Her head is resting against his chest and she only nods, but feels Toby’s fingers pulling up her chin. “Are you sure?”

For a moment she just looks at him. She sees the sincerity in his expression and it makes her smile as she’s reminded of her feelings for him and all that has led up to the current moment.

“Yes, Toby. I’m ready.” She leans up to press another quick kiss to his lips before grabbing one of his hands to lead him to the bedroom. However, he lets go and brings his hands up to her hair, pulling the hair tie out of it and running his fingers through it as it falls on her shoulders. Toby then takes her hand again as she pulls him closer to the bed.

Toby watches Happy as she walks in front of him. Her dark hair falling across her back, the gentle curve of her hips, his hand joined with hers. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this content in his entire life. Only when they’ve reached the bed and Happy turns to pull him down into another kiss is he brought out of his thoughts.

Her arms are around his neck and he quickly picks her up, wrapping his hands under her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist. He moves them onto the bed, his knee almost missing the edge of it before he scoots them both up toward the pillows.

At last he has Happy naked in his bed. Toby looks down at her with his hands on either side of her head, and lets out a laugh. As if in tacit understanding, Happy smiles and chuckles herself before pulling him into another kiss. Toby soon starts kissing across her jaw, pausing to suck the skin under her ear before whispering into it.

“Happy, you make me so happy. I really hope it’s the same for you.” His hand starts moving before he stops speaking, and Happy’s agreement to what he said is prefaced by a soft moan when Toby’s fingers brush over and start circling her clit.

“You make me really happy, too, Doc.” Toby kisses her cheek and love is evident in his expression as she watches him sit up a bit only to move down her body once more.

“I’m going to go down on you again, if that’s okay with you?” Happy nods with a small smile on her face as she watches Toby nod back and move to settle in between her legs. Sitting up a bit, she adjusts a pillow behind her back so she can watch Toby easily.

She feels his thumbs rubbing the skin on her drawn up knees as she watches him admire her. It’s a few moments before he looks back up at her and speaks. “Honestly, Hap, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. Everything about you is so pretty, especially this.” Toby gestures between her spread legs and she starts to feel her cheeks go warm.

Toby says nothing else before settling down between her legs, but Happy still feels the heat rising in her cheeks. Only when Toby’s mouth touches her again does she momentarily forget the jitters in her stomach.

His tongue parts her lips and Toby can hear Happy gasp as soon as he licks her clit. He moves away from it for the time being, though, choosing to focus on her thighs first. He kisses his way to one of them, feeling both her thighs squeeze his head slightly when his scruff rubs over her delicate skin.

Toby pauses to slowly lick the crease at the top of her thigh before pressing more kisses to the area. He sucks a bit of her skin until it’s livid with the mark of his love. He doesn’t stop, continues to kiss and lick and suck, even kiss his way to the sensitive skin on her other thigh while avoiding what he’s really looking forward to for the time being.

It’s not long before he feels Happy’s fingers tangle through his hair, attempting to steer him where she wants him most. He smiles against her skin but obliges her, kissing his way to her lips and center since he is just as eager.

She doesn’t know how long he was working on her thighs, but the feel of his mouth on her, just teasing her was enough to make her pull him where she wants him most. He’s finally started getting closer, darting his tongue around her clit every few seconds, but continuing to draw out her pleasure.

Happy feels him bury his face deeper in her, letting out a soft moan when his nose nuzzles her clit and his scruff brushes over her lips again. It only encourages him more and she feels his smile against her body as he continues to lick her soft flesh.

For a moment, Toby pokes his head up between her thighs to find her mouth slightly open and her eyes nearly closed. But she opens them wide as soon as she hears him speak. “Glad to see you’re enjoying this as much as I am, princess. And you taste so good.” He’s about to say something else when she interrupts him by calling out his name loudly. It only makes him laugh though, and he presses a kiss to her clit before responding. “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll get there.”

Happy falls back against the pillows and he ducks between her thighs again, pausing to just inhale her scent and nuzzle closer to her. His face is all wet and covered in slick, but the moment he presses deeper and his scruff tickles her, he feels her heels dig into his back and her fingers pull at his hair.

He starts to suck her inner lips, turning his head slightly in order to get a different angle. The sensation draws out a moan above him and for just a second he gently tugs at her skin with his teeth, thoroughly relishing the feeling of being this close to Happy and giving her this much pleasure.

Finally moving up, Toby flattens his tongue and gives her one slow, broad lick upwards while receiving a longer, deeper moan this time. He starts circling her clit, but continues to run his tongue down and lick up her lips every few seconds.

The noises he draws out of her with his tongue become constant; each moan and sigh and whimper drives him forward, and even he’s feeling so hot and bothered that he’s impatient to finish her off. But he persists. He finally takes her clit into his mouth and each movement of his lips around it earns him strings of curse words and the steady two syllable sound of his name leaving Happy’s mouth.

Her heels are practically glued to his back and her thighs are pressing tightly onto either side of his head as he continues to suck and lick. She arches her back the moment he grazes his teeth over her clit and he can only chuckle against her when he feels her fingers pulling him further into her.

He knows she’s close, so Toby wraps his hands firmly around her thighs to keep her from moving too much as he really starts working on her. He’s sucking even faster but with a lighter touch, continuing to rub his tongue against her until he finally hears the scream he’s waiting for.

The second Toby’s tongue brings her to the point of orgasm, Happy goes slack around him and seems to lose her ability to think. The only thing she does is feel, and she feels very good. In those few moments where she’s caught up in the sensation of it all, she feels herself shaking, the feeling of intense pleasure still coursing through her body. She feels something like kisses, and opens her eyes briefly to find Toby still pressing his lips to her body while grinning up at her. Happy feels like she’s never felt before and the only thing on her mind is that it was Toby who made her feel like that. But then she realizes that she feels him hard against her leg and sees him taking her hand in his to press a kiss to it; the nervous tickles in her stomach she had forgotten about return, so she closes her eyes.

She’s still breathing heavily when she opens them again to find Toby still sucking gently on the flesh of her outer lips. Her fingers find his hair and soon he feels her hand tugging him up. Poking his head out from between her thighs, he sees the worry on her face and immediately shifts himself so he's next to her.

Her face is flushed and her breathing has only slightly slowed down, yet the worry etched in her features is concerning. "What's wrong, princess?" he asks her, his hand cupping her face.

She shakes her head, her breath quickening again as she defaults to shutting her eyes. Toby does feel her nuzzle closer to his hand so he brushes his thumb across her cheek. "Talk with me, Hap. If you've changed your mind, that's okay."

Her eyes open and they're wide as she stares at him, feeling her vision tunnel as she thinks about what they’re going to do next. "I haven't changed my mind, but I do need to tell you something first." He nods, urging her to continue while trying to quell his own fears about what she might possibly tell him. "I've never done this before, Toby, any of it. Or what we're about to do."

Toby's eyes grow wide as he processes her words. Happy Quinn is a virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Toby can't help but stare at the beautiful woman next to him in bed, his best friend and the woman he's in love with, as he digests her words. She's still flushed and somewhat breathless from the two orgasms he gave her, but more than anything he notices how Happy's eyes are now wide and full of trepidation.

For a moment, Toby is frozen as thoughts run through his head. If anything, her revelation only makes him love and want her more. He needs her not to have any doubt of how much he wants her, but the way she’s just swallowed and closed her eyes makes him uneasy. So he does the one thing he believes will let her know how much he wants her. He leans forward and kisses her with as much feeling as he can muster, his hands coming to rest softly on her cheeks.

Happy feels him smile against her mouth as he deepens it. He’s sucking at her top lip, and his tongue greedily takes entrance once her lips part to him. The brief sound of his teeth clicking against hers betrays the widening of his smile as she relaxes into him and he feels her hands come to rest on his chest.

Before he pulls back, his lips brush against the side of her face and he runs his fingers through her hair, adoration evident in his eyes. “Wow,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. “You’re a virgin?”

Her head bobs up and down against his shoulder and he notices that she won't look at him. “I would not be making this up, Doc, believe me.” Toby feels the flush of her cheeks against his skin and watches as it spreads slowly down her neck to her chest.

The corners of his lips pull into an even wider smile while his fingers dance across her back and he watches her. Her hand wraps around his side and he's still grinning when he hears her let out a small sigh. Running his fingers through her hair, Toby kisses the top of her head. "Talk with me, Hap, please. How do you feel?"

“I feel good, Doc, very good.” Happy’s voice is quiet and she mumbles the words into his shoulder.

The only thing Toby wants is to look at her, so his thumb and forefinger pull her chin up. “I’m glad, princess. All I want is to make sure you continue feeling that way.” There’s a tight smile on her face, but she says nothing. “Can we talk more, Hap?”

She nods and meets his eyes again. "Are you upset I didn't tell you before all this happened?" The way she looks at him with so much worry in her eyes makes him want to kiss her yet again. So he does, his fingers moving to cup her face as he leans closer to kiss her.

“Not at all, Happy," he tells her. "I'm honored you want me to be your first."

Her eyes dart down as soon as she replies. "I'm not going to be any good at this."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth breaks Toby’s heart and even makes him briefly shut his eyes. Happy Quinn is absolutely amazing at everything, especially to him. When he opens them again, he sees how her gaze is still trained downward. Rather than pull her chin up this time, he slides down more in the bed so he's the one looking up at her.

"Hap, we're all new to this at some point. Can I tell you how excited I am to be sharing this with you?"

Happy doesn't look convinced by his words so he kisses her shoulder, his fingers then taking over and tracing small patterns onto her skin. "Now I know why you seemed a bit hesitant this week." Her lips turn slightly up and there's a hint of guilt in her eyes. A forgiving smile is on Toby’s lips as he presses them against the soft skin of her collarbone and sucks gently. Happy sighs at the feeling of him before Toby pulls away, leaving behind a red mark on her creamy skin.

He settles more onto his side, looking at her with pure love in his eyes. "It doesn't bother me, but, why didn't you say anything?"

She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out as she doesn’t really know what to say. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Happy finally makes eye contact with Toby as a tinge of pink covers her cheeks. "It's not something I wanted known. But I always planned to tell you before we had sex, I promise."

Toby's lips once more stretch into a wide smile at how flustered this is making her. He kisses her forehead, brushing away a strand of hair as well. “You don’t need to be so nervous, Hap. It’s just me.”

"That's why, Toby, you are my best friend. And I really wanted my first time to be with you." Hearing those words from Happy's mouth sends him into pure euphoria. He peppers her face with light kisses and pulls her even closer. All of a sudden he hears a nervous giggle, and Toby’s eyes widen when he looks to find Happy’s face no longer full of worry and once again relaxed.

"You're amazing," he tells her between wet kisses. Moving downward, his lips trail from her neck to between her breasts. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he sucks gently only to suck harder when he hears her moan low in the back of her throat.

While her fingers tangle through his hair, Happy feels his teeth on her skin as Toby’s unable to wipe the grin off his face. He hears another sigh above him, feels her breath on his skin and then she speaks. “I was afraid I’d scare you off if you had too much time to think about it, Doc.”

Now pulling back, he kisses her hard on the mouth. A smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth at seeing her breathless when they break apart, and he presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “It would have made me even more excited for tonight if it were possible for me to be more excited than I am right now.”

“Really?” The way a shaky smile starts to stretch across her face makes Toby grin even more and his excitement is contagious.

“I’m so excited, Happy. Are you?”

She nods. "Does this change what you think of me?" Her eyes flit back and forth, the struggle to keep her gaze trained on him obvious.

Toby holds the side of her face and lets his thumb sweep across her cheek. "Not at all. I love you even more."

He sees Happy bite her lower lip and look down briefly. “Why more excited?”

Before responding, Toby's arms wrap around her to pull her body flush against his. With eyebrows raised for a moment, he tells her. “Because I get to experience something different with you for the first time ever and be the one to help you through it. I finally get to teach you something.” Although there’s a smirk on his face, Happy recognizes his sincerity. “Also, because I love you, Happy.”

“You really aren’t turned off by this?” She can’t believe how good he is to her and the strong feelings she already had for him only intensify with how he's looking at her.

Pupils dilated and eyes dark with desire, his entire face is the picture of a man in love. “Not at all. It kinda turns me on more, Hap.”

Toby pushes his hips against hers, and the feeling of him hard and ready for her is overwhelming. But she is Happy Quinn and manages to bite back a moan, her eyes rolling instead. “That’s not pervy at all, Doc.”

“There she is, there’s the Happy Quinn I know and love.” One hand cupping her face, Toby kisses her again. It’s deep yet gentle and laced with all the emotion both of them are feeling in this moment with each other. When he pulls back, his goofy grin is plastered across his face.

His obvious excitement is enough to make her nerves bubble up again and caution return to her features. With a chuckle, Toby kisses her again quickly on the lips. The sensation of his other hand running up her side causes goosebumps to form on her silky smooth skin and Toby presses a kiss to her neck. “Is this what you really want, Happy, tonight?” Her eyes widen and he adds, “We can wait as long as you want. I’m not going anywhere.”

The tension leaves her features as her hand now comes to cup his face. “I want it now, Toby, with you.” Happy kisses him and they’re both grinning through it, teeth clinking and making them laugh when air becomes necessary once more.

On their sides and slightly out of breath, Toby rests his hand at the curve of her waist, his eyes never leaving her gaze. “Tell me, Hap, did you enjoy me going down on you?”

A smile graces her lips as she nods. “Would you do that again?” she asks quietly, a pink flush heating her cheeks.

Toby can’t help but smirk at how she’s blushing. Moving so his lips are mere millimeters from hers, he grins. “I’d love to go down on you again, my beautiful, adorable, blushing princess.”

Her eyes snap up and Toby sees her face harden. He stills, hoping he didn’t ruin the mood and the dynamic of their budding relationship, until he hears her sigh and feels her rest her head in the crook of his neck. “Doc, this is all so new and foreign to me right now. Please don’t make this any more embarrassing for me as I figure it out."

This side of Happy is one he's never seen before; she's unsure and vulnerable and not hiding how she feels from him. He absolutely loves it.

"Hey, Hap, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to embarrass you." His hand is still on her waist and his fingers caress the skin underneath. "I'm beyond honored you want me to be your first.”

The way Happy looks up through her lashes at him has him grip her waist tighter. "I trust you, Toby. But be gentle with me?" For a moment she can't help but laugh at her own question while he's still grinning.

“Of course I’ll be gentle with you. I’d never be anything but gentle in a moment like this. I love you, Happy, and it's my privilege to be your first." She smiles softly up at him and Toby feels her relax more against him.

They remain silent for a few seconds before Toby pipes up again. “You know, this is a first for me too. I’ve never been with a virgin.” The moment the words are out of his mouth, Toby sees Happy’s head snap up and the stern expression on her face.

“It’s hardly the same thing, Doc.” Before he has a chance to say anything, Happy turns her eyes away from him.

Mentally kicking himself for saying such a thing, Toby reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together. “Look, Hap, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Please look at me.”

When Happy focuses on him again, she notices the apologetic look on his face and can feel her own frown start to fade away. “It’s just that I’ve never loved anyone as much I love you. I know what I feel is intense, but I know you feel the same way. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here right now. And please, know that I planned on making this night all about you.”

Toby feels her relax against him again and sees a hint of a smile start to form on her face. Before anything more is said, Happy wraps her top leg around Toby's hip, pressing into him. The feel of her slick against his skin pulls his attention away briefly, but he focuses on her again when she speaks. "Go down on me again before?"

“Of course, princess. The more foreplay there is, the better it will be when I make love to you.” Without another word, Toby leans over to kiss her once more and feels Happy’s hands tangle through his hair.

Toby’s grinning even more when they break apart so he can pull her to him until their bodies are entirely against each other. He slides his arm under her neck to cradle her shoulders as he leans over to continue kissing her. One hand squeezes her arm for a moment before slipping between them to circle her clit as he kisses her harder.

“That’s not your tongue.” Happy pulls away, looking at him expectantly with raised eyebrows and widened eyes as she waits for his answer.

“There’s my Happy again.” Those words are spoken in almost a growl as he smirks, pushing her onto her back as he starts to kiss his way to between her thighs.

* * *

Happy opens her eyes again to find Toby kneeling between her legs and licking his fingers. “I think that was a nice finale to some excellent foreplay, don’t you?” Her mouth is open and she can only nod as she catches her breath. “You taste so damn good, Hap, you know. You want to taste?”

Her eyes widen but her mouth betrays her mind and she utters a yes before she can think about what she’s saying. The only thing Toby does is smirk and waggle his eyebrows as he reaches for her hands, pulling her up until she’s sitting in front of him.

Toby rests both of his hands on her cheeks, sweeping his thumbs across them before tilting his head and leaning in slowly. He pauses for a moment, lips millimeters apart, as he breathes her air and feels her hands slide over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

He thinks it nearly intoxicating, the way he’s touching her and sharing her breath, the way it feels completely natural and perfect. He presses his lips to hers finally, and soon feels her mimicking his movements. Toby pushes his tongue against her lips, running it across her lower one until she opens her mouth and rubs her tongue against his.

Toby doesn’t know if it’s a reaction to her own taste or to the sensation, but as his hand moves lower over her jaw he feels the vibration of a moan in her throat. He feels Happy’s mouth press harder against his as she rises up on her knees and her hair falls around his face. Her fingers snake around the back of his neck and up into his hair, tilting his head up and taking control of the kiss. Toby slides his own hands down to her waist, but not before running his fingers over her erect nipples.

His hands are still gripping her waist when they pull apart for air. Happy sinks back onto her legs but Toby follows her face, eager to maintain the closeness.

“I think I can confidently say you enjoy your own taste, Hap.” He sees her nod and hears her say yes, but she’s still seemingly entranced by his face. Their lips are barely touching and for a moment she just feels his warm breath on her skin as she continues to look into his eyes.

“Are you ready, Hap?” Toby reaches for one of her hands, but she appears so focused that he doesn’t know if she really heard him.

They’re darker than usual, no doubt due to the dilation of his pupils. She only sees a small ring of the gold-flecked hazel she’s used to around the center. Happy imagines her eyes look similar, the dark of her pupils overtaking the deep brown of her irises. But her thoughts are interrupted when Toby calls her name again, and she remembers what she was going to say.

“I’m ready, Doc.” Her words have a clear certainty to them and Toby feels his heart swell with love. Though, he can’t help but feel a bit nervous as well; he wants her first time to be perfect. Toby brushes a strand of hair out of her face before pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

“Will you lie down, Hap?” She does as told and Toby follows, crawling over her until his face is above hers. He notices her breathing pick up a bit and her eyes widen nervously, so Toby kisses her again, his lips then brushing over her cheek and toward her ear. “Hap, it’s going to be alright. I'll go slow and be very gentle, but I need you to relax for me first, princess.”

Happy nods quickly and he sees her taking a few deep breaths as he leans down to kiss her neck. Toby can feel her relax again at the feeling of his mouth on her skin, so he continues for a few moments before pulling away and moving to reach towards the bedside table.

Happy grabs his hand and when he looks back he sees confusion on her features. “I’m just getting lube. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh.” There’s a sheepish look on her face and her cheeks faintly turn pink as Toby reaches over to take her hand again.

“Happy, I just want to make sure everything goes as smoothly and painlessly as possible.” She’s not looking at him so Toby squeezes her hand. When she does meet his eyes again, the only thing she sees is a huge smile on his face.

He moves back over to her and settles between her legs, the corners of his lips stretching even wider across his face. “I’m going to spread this on you, okay?” He rubs his hands together to warm up the lube, and only when she nods does he touch her again. The feeling of his fingers brushing over her still sensitive skin cause her hips to jerk up slightly and Toby is unable to fight back the smirk that pulls at his lips.

Soon enough, Toby’s on top of her again and he kisses her one final time before positioning himself at her entrance. “You ready?”

He sees a big, lively smile accompanying her nod this time, and Toby can’t suppress the laugh of happiness that escapes his mouth.

“I’m going to enter you now. You need to tell me if there’s any pain or discomfort.” Happy nods and touches his face as she leans up to kiss the grin on it. Through his smile he can feel her own lips curving into another one, and it seems as if there’s nothing else in the world right then but her. Happy places one hand on his shoulder, the other still on his cheek.

Toby starts pushing into her slowly, paying close attention to her expressions. He keeps looking at her, maintaining eye contact, until he sees her eyes widen and he hears a gasp. Toby stops immediately and begins to withdraw, only to feel her leg wrap around his back.

“Keep going, Doc.” Toby’s eyebrows are furrowed slightly in concern and he asks what she’s feeling. “Something I’ve never felt before, Toby.” As soon as he hears her words, Toby breaks into another smile and he finds her face reflecting his own.

He starts pushing again, pausing when he feels a bit of resistance. “Hap, this might sting a bit. Tell me if you want me to stop.” She nods quickly, so Toby continues, going as slowly as possible. In one moment, Happy shuts her eyes tight and Toby hears a soft intake of breath. He leans down to kiss her cheek before whispering into her ear. “I’m sorry, love, it’ll go away momentarily.”

Indeed, just a few seconds later Toby feels her relax, so he braces one arm by her head and cups her cheek with his other hand as he leans across her a little.

“Open your eyes, princess. Please look at me.” Happy’s eyes snap open to find Toby inches away from her face. There’s only love in his expression and Happy can feel her mouth twist into a small smile as if of its own accord. Toby reaches for her hand and moves it down her body to below her stomach before resting his own on it.

“You feel that, Hap?” Toby is beaming down at her as he speaks and Happy nods as she relishes the feeling of Toby inside her.

“It feels pretty amazing, Toby, being this close to you. Closer than I’ve ever been to anyone.” Even if she wanted to, Happy can’t will away the smile on her face. The emotions running through her are more than she’s ever felt before and she kind of doesn’t want to leave Toby’s arms ever again.

“You think that feels amazing?” Happy’s eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion and Toby laughs. “Just wait a little bit. Then you’ll really know what amazing feels like.”

A chuckle rises from her throat at his words and her hand returns to his cheek. “Well, I’m waiting, Doc. Let’s see just how amazing you can make me feel.”

“Of course, princess.” There’s a smirk on his face as he shifts fully on top of her again and holds himself up over her.

Happy rests both her hands on his shoulders and in that moment becomes aware of just how much bigger Toby is than her. Her eyes are drawn to his arms next to her slender ones; they’re big and muscled as he holds himself up over her with his hands on either side of her head. An unfamiliar but surprisingly welcomed thought passes through her mind. She realizes that she does feel safe and protected with him, and that she happens to like that feeling.

“You still good?” Toby's voice returns her focus to him and she nods. “I’m going to start thrusting now. Press your heel into my back if you want me to go faster or deeper, okay?” Biting her lip, Happy nods again in understanding and Toby grins at her eagerness.

He starts moving and Happy’s eyes soon widen at every sensation she feels. The feeling of Toby pressing against her inner walls, the way each slow movement causes him to brush against her clit, the feeling of his skin against hers; it’s all so much for her to take in, but even more present in her mind is that it’s Toby, the Doc, her best friend making her feel this.

For a moment, Happy closes her eyes as she marvels at what she and Toby are finally doing and at the hint of an orgasm starting to bloom. But then she feels Toby’s lips on her cheek and his breath in her ear.

He speaks softly. “Open your eyes, Hap.” At the sound of his voice, Happy’s eyes flutter open and she finds him looking her straight in the eye as if he could see all her feelings laid bare before him.

“What are you feeling, Happy?” Happy opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out at first; she’s both too overcome by emotion and concentrating on Toby’s slow thrusts into her. At last she manages a ‘really good’ and Toby grins before leaning down to kiss her.

By the time they break apart Happy’s moaning into Toby’s mouth and he feels a moan building in his own throat. He moves down to briefly kiss her neck before shifting back above her, but Happy tangles her fingers through his hair and wraps her other arm around his neck to pull him closer, tilting her face up so it doesn’t get squished into his shoulder. Seeing this, Toby shifts downward until he’s closer to her eye level and their bodies are touching completely; every possible inch of warm and flushed skin pressed together. He slips his hand between them and his fingers take over rubbing her clit.

Toby continues to circle her clit while thrusting and by then her knees are pressed tightly into his sides. Their faces are nearly touching, so much so that once again they essentially breathe the other’s air. Soon enough Toby closes the distance, crashing his lips into hers as he feels her nails dig into his skin.

When they pull apart for air, lips red and wet, Happy notices between every twinge of her building orgasm just how much Toby is working to delay his own in favor of having her come first.

She turns her head to speak into his ear. “Why are you going so slow, Doc?” Her voice is breathy as she’s getting closer and closer to her climax.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hap.” His expression is soft and Happy can only smile at his concern for her until another moan escapes her mouth.

“Do you want me to go faster?” He looks like he’s not sure, but Happy nods quickly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips after.

“I know you’ve waited long enough, too, Doc.” His face is flushed but there’s a smile on it along with a hint of relief. Toby starts thrusting again, faster but still carefully.

It’s only moments until Happy lets out one final loud moan and Toby feels her body shake beneath his. The sensation of her walls clenching around him and seeing the expression of pure pleasure on her face for the first time ever push him over the edge; just a few thrusts later Toby also comes, his own body starting to shake as he slumps onto Happy with a satisfied smile on his face.

The moment she feels him come inside her, Happy’s eyes go wide as she looks at Toby and sees him smiling down at her. She’s still breathing hard as her fingers come up to rest on his cheek, and she can’t help the laugh that leaves her mouth as Toby kisses her cheek.

Toby is quick to roll onto his back, pulling out of her in the process, and take his full weight off of her. He brings her body slightly onto his though to maintain their closeness. His lips curve up when Happy settles into him, a leg slipping between both of his and her hand running over his chest to hold his side. Both are still panting slightly from their climaxes, and Toby feels her rest her head in the crook of his arm.

Just as Happy works to regulate her breathing, she also works to process all the thoughts and feelings running through her mind about what she and Toby just shared. He’s doing the same thing, but the need to see her expression is at the forefront of his mind, so he pulls her chin up and sees how her eyes are still hazy with pleasure.

"That was amazing," she breathes, her hand squeezing his side as she presses closer to him.

That giant grin still plastered on his face, he leans down to kiss her lips. “I take it that was a good first for you then, princess.”

She only nods, a feeling of intense self consciousness washing over her again at how he's looking at her. It's too much for her so she looks away.

"How do you feel, Hap?" Toby's hand runs up and down her back and all of a sudden it makes her shiver. "You were incredible, by the way."

He does feel the pull of her lips upward on his skin but her quiet response surprises him somewhat. “I thought I’d feel different after.”

“How do you mean?”

“I don’t really know. I can’t explain it, Doc. But I really like how I’m feeling with you.”

"It makes me really happy to hear you say that." His fingers trace circles across her tattoo and he kisses the top of her head. “Any pain or soreness?”

She isn't even thinking about that in the moment so it takes her a minute as she considers it, her hips pressing more into him when she answers. “Um, a bit.”

"I'm sorry." His hand moves between her legs and he feels how sticky her thighs are. It's only then he remembers what she needs to do next. "Hap, you need to go pee."

That comment makes her pull back to look at him with incredulity in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You need to pee to make sure you don't get a UTI. I'd feel awful if you got an infection because of me." Toby's rambling about unprotected sex and the risk of infection causes Happy to get more and more red by the second. "I am a doctor, I know what I'm talking about."

"Just stop talking, Doc, I'm going." She scrambles out of bed quickly and he hears the bathroom door slam behind her along with an aggravated sigh.

He sat up when she pulled away to slip out of bed and now he falls back onto the pillows with a soft laugh. Toby is happier than he's ever been and just lying on the sheets he finally made love to Happy on for the first time makes him smile even more. At this point, he thinks he won't be able to stop smiling now that his life has taken this wonderful turn and he's with Happy in every way.

A few minutes pass by and Happy still hasn’t returned. Sitting up again, he looks at the closed door and his brows furrow. He knows she's embarrassed but hopes she doesn't have any regrets about what they've done.

He walks over to the bathroom, and quickly knocks on the door. “Hap, are you alright in there?" It's quiet and he knocks again. “We should rinse off before getting back into bed. Will you open the door for me?”

He hears a slightly stuttered ‘what?' and tries to open the door only to find it locked. "Please open the door so I can explain." Toby is panicking a bit when he hears the toilet flush and then the faucet running. He lets out the breath he was holding when she opens the door.

Happy’s standing there completely naked and with a flush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest when he sees her. Toby smiles and immediately pulls her into a hug. With his face buried in her hair, he kisses the top of her head. “I am so in love with you, Happy Quinn. Thank you for letting me be your first.”

He feels her nod into his chest and gets a bit nervous since she’s so quiet and avoids looking at him. “What’s wrong, Hap? Are you alright?”

Finally making eye contact with him when she pulls back, Happy gives him a tight smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Toby. I'm just not sure what I do now.”

Toby cups her face and kisses her, sighing into her mouth when he feels her lips part for him. When he pulls back, there's such a genuine smile on his face and he walks behind her. The door to the shower still open from earlier, he turns the water on and looks back at her, his hand outstretched for her to join him. “First, we clean up. Then, we can get back into bed and talk.”

She's red and avoiding his gaze again when she steps in next to him. Not able to deal with her looking away from him, Toby pulls her chin up and sweetly kisses her lips. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, let me take care of you."

Her eyes narrow and she speaks. "I can shower on my own, this is something I've done before." Turning so her back is to him, Happy reaches up to pull down the shower head, her hair getting wet in the process. "Ugh," she groans, quickly moving it down her body and between her legs.

Toby is standing behind her and takes the shower head from her to put it back in place. Before she reaches the body wash, he takes her hand in his. "Happy, let me," he says, waiting for her to nod before smiling and kneeling in front of her. Squeezing body wash into his palm, Toby rubs his hands together before running them over her whole body.

Happy stays silent as she watches him wash her, still unsure of what to do every time Toby looks back at her with a seemingly permanent smile on his face. No one has ever insisted on taking care of her like this and she doesn’t know what to think.

Once he’s lathered up every part of her and rinsed her off as well as quickly washed himself, Toby moves the shower head close to her head but Happy pulls away before the water soaks through her hair.

“Doc, I can do this myself. You don’t need to.” Her tone is overly modest, as if she doesn’t want Toby to bother himself with something as menial as washing her hair. But as soon as the words are out of her mouth, Toby puts back the shower head and pulls her into a hug.

“Happy, I am perfectly aware that you can wash your hair by yourself, but I want to do it for you. I told you that day long ago that I could take better care of you, so let me. Like I said, this night is all about you.”

By the time he’s finished speaking, Happy’s squished her face into his chest to avoid his gaze but Toby soon pulls her chin up to look at her. “Happy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just all new for me.” Happy quickly reaches for the shower head, handing it to Toby just as her cheeks start to turn red again. He takes it from her, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a knowing smile as he turns her around and focuses the warm water on her head.

Moments later, Happy’s eyes are closed as she enjoys the feeling of Toby’s fingers massaging her scalp, and before she knows it he’s rinsing out her hair. She watches him as he washes his own hair, and when he’s finished he pulls her into another hug under the water.

“I know I’ve already said it, but thank you, Happy, for letting me be your first.” Toby hears only water pattering down on them and no response, but soon feels Happy kissing his neck. He looks down to find her smiling up at him and feels his own smile stretch across his face as he moves to turn off the water.

With one arm still around her shoulders, Toby reaches out of the shower for towels. After wrapping one around himself, he holds one up for Happy as she steps out of the shower.

He observes her for a moment, glistening and wet, as she takes a step towards him. “Incredible,” he breathes. She’s still a bit flushed and Toby can see her cheeks turn even more pink as she watches him watch her. He wraps the towel around her, patting her skin dry before leaning down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our longest chapter for this fic.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

As soon as they’re back in bed, Toby starts reminiscing about everything he and Happy had experienced in the past few hours. Though, it is almost to no avail, as Happy remains tucked under his arm with her gaze turned away, only giving him simple replies and affirmations. It’s not long before Toby notices, and when he pulls her chin up he finds her cheeks still flushed, as if the pink had never dissipated.

“What’s going through that beautiful mind of yours, princess?” Toby realizes it will be easier to get her to talk about how she feels physically rather than how she feels emotionally. He wants her closer, so his fingers tighten around her hip and he smiles when she nestles further into him. But Toby’s lips turn down at the wince she can’t hide. He’s aware of the discomfort she must be feeling right now and wishes he could take it away.

“Happy, I’m sorry it hurt.” Spoken softly, his words don’t make her look away.

Never one to complain, she merely shrugs. “I’m fine, this isn’t something I’d complain about.” She drops his gaze as her fingers ghost over his skin. When she sees goosebumps form under her touch, her lips curve up and she presses a kiss to his shoulder. “If anything, what I feel is more of an annoyance than pain. I enjoyed what we did so I’ll deal with this until it fades.”

“I still can’t believe you were a virgin.” There’s awe in his voice still and his desire to know everything about Happy Quinn increases by the minute.

In true Happy fashion, she deflects in order not to talk about herself. "How did you hold off for so long, Doc? It was hours for you and I know how ready you were. You’ve waited a long time for this and then even more so tonight."

Toby's eyes darken as he remembers how aggressive she had been with him and how much her desire for him turned him on.

_From the moment they got into his Monte Carlo, she had teased him about wanting to start their foreplay early - her reason for suggesting a drive in movie. Hearing those words from her lips and feeling her hand stroke at his inner thigh were enough to make Toby groan. At that same moment, Happy felt his foot press harder into the gas pedal to get them to their destination quicker._

_Once parked in a dark corner of the lot, Happy soon pressed her upper body against him and her lips found the skin of his neck. She did her best to rile him up in the front seat of his car and pulled him away from behind the wheel so she could straddle him. It was a feat that both kept their clothes on with how she grinded against him. Hands roamed under shirts and through the other's hair, lips constantly in contact with some skin. Only when they heard the cars around them start did they pull back to continue at Toby’s place._

Toby shifts up against the pillows and turns on his side to watch her while they continue to talk. "My self control is better than you give me credit for." She rolls her eyes at his licentious expression and Toby leans over to kiss the top of her nose. Her face scrunches up and he laughs as he runs his hand down her side to rest on her hip.

"I always wanted our first time together to be all about you. Bringing you pleasure, Hap, is such a turn on for me." She looks at him with disbelief and he brushes his scruff against her cheek to whisper in her ear. "I love watching you unravel for me. The way your body reacts to my touch is like a drug, I can't get enough.” He lets his words sink in before speaking again. “Does it affect you the way it does me?"

He watches as she nods, and he's unable to see the dark brown of her irises that have melted into the inky blackness of her pupils. "I like how you make me feel, Doc. I enjoy you touching me."

The way she blushes and her shyness now compared to how unrestrained she was previously makes him appreciate being with her even more. He smiles again at his best friend and now lover, presses a kiss to her forehead before telling her what he's been trying to formulate for the last few hours.

Happy's eyes narrow at how intently he's staring at her. Before she says anything, Toby kisses her cheek. "I feel archaic even saying this, but, it's refreshing to know you kept this innocence with everything you went through."

She scoffs. "I never had sex, Toby, but my view on the world was tainted from a very early age. Being a virgin hardly equates to being innocent. Not with what I saw growing up." At that, she averts her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Toby is overcome again with the desire to hug her and take away all her pain and sadness. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses the side of her head and nuzzles his face against her hair. "What exactly did you see growing up, Hap?"

He feels the softest of kisses pressed against his chest briefly before feeling her pull back just enough to look at him. With a sigh, Happy rests her hand on his shoulder and starts to speak. "In the homes I filtered through, sex was never something seen as special. It was what you did to keep someone or used against you to show who was in control."

The look of sorrow on Toby's face gives Happy pause before she continues. She tilts her head and kisses him, her voice quietly confirming how lucky she was to escape both of those situations. "I never wanted sex just to have sex, and made sure it never happened, growing up the way I did. As I got older, I knew some people thought that my choice was strange. I don't discuss my personal life and I decided that maybe relationships weren’t for me."

Toby brushes a strand of hair out of her face and keeps his hand on her cheek as she continues. "The ex you know about was an ass, but we were never going anywhere so I ended it. It wasn’t until I realized you were really serious about us that I wanted more."

He smiles and says he's glad he was able to crack through her defenses. "All I want is to be with you, Happy, and to get to know every part of you."

The corners of Happy's lips twitch up and Toby runs his hand down her side and around to her lower back to pull her flush against him. “You’re such a badass, Hap. I really am so honored that I’m the first man you’re with." Looking at her with a gleam in his hazel eyes, he presses his luck with his next comment. "I hope I get to be the only one.”

She looks at him and smirks. “Maybe I’ll let you." The surprise is obvious on his face and she laughs at how he still can't believe she's capable of expressing herself like this. Arching her body against his, Happy feels rather sexy right then until the slight sting between her legs reminds her exactly how new she is to all this and she looks back down.

Toby is quick to apologize and she shakes her head to get him to stop talking. Her hand coming up between them to cup his face, she kisses him. "It's inevitable, Doc. Distract me with making out?”

“Gladly,” he responds, as he deepens the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Tangled together when they pull back for air, Happy decides it's the moment to ask the questions she's been wanting answers to for some time. Her face is against his neck and she lets her fingers play with his chest hair. "How many women have you been with, Doc?"

She feels his hand still in her hair and she's unsure of what he'll say. She looks up when he's silent and finds him looking slightly self-conscious.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, Hap. How much detail do you want?"

She glances up through her lashes to see how he's watching her and shakes her head. "I don't want details, Toby, just a number." Happy chews on her lower lip as the seconds tick by slowly and she anticipates just what it might be.

The sigh she hears makes her tense. Toby notices and pulls her closer before rubbing her back and telling her. "Twenty, princess, you're number twenty."

Hearing that number makes Happy feel even more inadequate, and he picks up on it straight away. He shifts to slide down and press another kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear. "None of them can compare to you, Happy, you're the only one I want to be with."

She looks unsure but he's unable to fully read the emotion clouding her eyes. Toby brings a hand to cup her cheek and she now has her eyes closed. “You are my final lover. You will never be replaced by anyone." His words prompt her to open her eyes and she sees the most sincere expression of love on his face. "Twenty is as high as my number will go. Now that I’ve been with you, I can't imagine being with anyone else. Nobody else would ever compare.”

The start of another smile pulls at the corners of her lips, and Toby squeezes her side, smiling himself and telling her just how much he's in love with her.

After several moments of silence, she asks another question. "When did you lose your virginity, Doc?"

His hand traces up and down her spine in rhythm with their breathing. "I was seventeen, soon after I got my M.D."

"One more question." He nods for her to continue. "Who was the last woman you were with?"

"My ex, fifteen months ago."

Happy's face reads as impassive and Toby feels her shift more onto him. She seems neither upset nor apt for more description so he asks her if it's okay for him to ask some questions too.

"That seems only fair." Happy crosses her arms over his chest to rest her chin on her hands. She looks at him with those deep brown eyes of hers while he decides what to inquire about first.

"What were your previous relationships like?"

Her entire body stiffens. “Why? Because if I wasn’t fucking them, what were they doing with me?”

"That's not what I was getting at, Hap, not at all." He’s rubbing her back in an effort to relax her and Toby knows he needs to get her guard back down. "I'm just really curious as to why you chose to stay a virgin for so long." There's no response and her eyes narrow at him. "Please? No judgment, I swear."

She exhales and he sees her gaze drop, again. "I told you, I wanted sex to mean something. I wanted to wait for the right person. Dating wasn't something I needed."

He's staring at her with such concentration that she can't help but laugh. “Doc, I’m twenty eight years old, I didn’t wait that long just to give it up to any cute face. I wanted it with someone I cared for, someone I know cares for me.”

Even though her mind screams for her to look away, Happy forces her gaze to remain fixed on Toby's. Without warning, he's pulling her flush to him and kissing her hard on the mouth. Her hands wrap around his neck and her fingers tangle through his curls as she kisses him back.

After the requirement for oxygen demands they pull apart, he tells her how his heart is bursting with love for her. That garners a head tilt and one of her eyebrows goes up. “Seriously?”

“Absolutely.” He smiles widely and laughs with how pleased he is with his life. “Happy freaking Quinn is blushing in my bed, naked in my arms, and was a virgin up until tonight when I was the one she chose to change that.”

The more he talks about how much he loves her and how he can't believe she was a virgin, the more the blush on her cheeks travels down the curve of her neck and across her chest.

"How exactly did you think I spent my time if you're this shocked? Even if I were having sex, it's not like I'd have been fucking just anyone whenever I had free time. What's the big deal with me never having had sex? It's not like I told you I was a nun who ditched a convent for you."

Her blush is now a lighter shade of pink and Toby feels the corners of his mouth pull up yet again. He wants to press a kiss to her forehead, so he does, letting his lips linger there before talking. "I never thought that such a beautiful woman like you, one who knows what she wants and does whatever to get it, would never have had sex by your age. You're so action oriented and the way you focus on sensory things, it's not how I think of a virgin. You're independent and incredibly sexy, Hap. I'm surprised but in the best possible way. And turned on in ways I never thought I'd be."

She sees how focused he is on her and it scares her; she believes every word Toby is saying and knows he's sincere despite how his lips curl into a smirk.

His fingers caress her cheek and her eyes flit up to see him watching her. "What's wrong, princess?"

Her teeth flash briefly when she bites her lip, a small sigh escaping from the back of her throat. "It's embarrassing how much you're making a big deal of my being a virgin. I hate it."

There’s sadness instead of concern now in Toby's eyes and he takes her face between both of his hands. “Happy, there was nothing wrong with you being a virgin.”

“I feel weird about it, okay?!” She pulls away immediately, the loss of contact resulting in a visceral reaction. Her head is hung low, but she snuggles closer to him again, burying her face against his chest and grateful when his arms wrap back around her. “I’m sorry, this is just so new to me and I feel so lost right now. Usually I know exactly what I'm doing and how to do it perfectly, but not this.”

A smile tugs on his mouth and Toby tilts her head up so he's able to kiss her. "This isn't anything to be ashamed of. You're going to be amazing with me teaching you all you need to know."

“You’ll teach me?” She can't help a disbelieving laugh and closes her eyes again. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?"

"Oh, I definitely am." Toby cups her cheek and sweeps his thumb under her eye. "It will be a pleasure teaching you the finer points of lovemaking, Miss Quinn.”

“You’re an ass...Dr. Curtis. But thanks. I’m glad it’s you teaching me.” The left side of her mouth curves up and she leans over to kiss him. They’ve kissed each other dozens of times now, and each time feels electric and all-consuming. The way his scruff tickles her face; how his body feels pressed against hers; knowing that she wants to feel his arms wrapped around her as often as possible.

Broken apart once again by the need for fresh air in their lungs, Toby rests his forehead against hers. "It means so much to me, Hap, that you chose me to be your first. It's such a privilege."

“Do I hide my emotions so well that you really didn't know how much you mean to me? You’re my best friend, Toby, I trust you completely.” There’s a grin forming on his face and she speaks before he can say anything. “I wouldn’t choose someone to give my virginity to unless I were in love with him. 

Her brown eyes are sparkling and she watches him process her words before a bigger smile spreads across his face. “I knew you loved me.”

As he knew they would, her eyes roll and she shifts her gaze downward. Toby knows she's struggling with how new this all is for her, more so revealing her emotions freely than their newfound physical relationship. He scoots down in bed and brings her chin up to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I love you too, Hap. And in the morning I’m going to show you just how much.” She breathes heavily with desire and he promises to start with his face between her legs. “Now that I know how much you love my scruff between your thighs, I'll make sure I'm there often.”

She smirks at his words but her expression becomes a bit shy. "How long will I be sore, Doc?" The way her voice is quiet tips him off that sore is exactly what she feels in this moment.

“It’ll probably be better in the morning.” Pressing his fingers into her hip, he asks if she wants him to rub her lips a bit. "Some gentle pressure should feel good, just on the outside."

She whispers a thank you into his ear as Toby slips his hand between them. His long fingers begin to leisurely rub the soft flesh between her thighs, and soon his ministrations elicit a moan. “Wait until morning, princess.”

He feels the 'mmm hmm' against his neck and continues until he sees she starts dozing off. With her breathing slow and steady, Toby brings his hand to her hip while he shifts onto his back, pulling her onto his chest before closing his eyes and feeling content with the knowledge that Happy will only associate good feelings with her first time and with him.

 

* * *

 

It’s the warmth of morning sun falling across her bare back and the feel of fingers twirling through her hair that finally rouse Happy from her sleep Saturday morning. She inhales deeply against her soft pillow before peeling her eyes open to find two familiar hazel ones staring intently back at her. Then she remembers why he’s next to her and she feels a smile grace her lips.

“Good morning, Hap. How are you feeling?” Toby, on his side, moves closer to her until her face is inches away from his, sliding his hand across the small of her back and under the sheet covering her hip.

Happy raises her head from the pillow for a moment, rubbing her eyes as she asks what time it is.

“It’s a bit after ten. How are you feeling, Happy?” As Toby speaks, she moves to turn onto her side, but the moment the words are out of his mouth she lets out a small groan at the movement. “Happy...”

“I’m fine, Toby. It’s nothing.” She settles onto her side, her head back on the pillow as she looks up at him.

“Hey, I know you’re somewhat sore. How bad is it?" The concern is obvious in Toby’s expression as he rubs small circles over her hipbone.

Her gaze shifts down quickly but she lets out a short laugh. “I can’t complain. You?”

Toby sees how bashful she seems and runs his hand up and down her side, smiling when she shivers and leaning over to kiss her neck. “You’re a goddess, Happy Quinn.” As if his voice were paint, her cheeks become tinged with pink at his words.

“Hap, you know I love you, right?” He sees her nod but she still makes an effort to avoid his gaze. Slipping his leg between both of hers, Toby leans his body over hers until she can’t ignore the mere millimeters between them and finally meets his gaze. Then he kisses her, morning breath and all.

His hand is resting on her cheek when they pull apart, and he can feel the red warmth flood her skin again as he sweeps his thumb under her eye, still diffidently trained on him. “Tell me what you’re feeling. And don’t say me, I want to know what’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours.”

Happy squeezes her eyes shut and takes a big breath before looking at Toby again. Talking about feelings has notably never been her forte, and in this moment it’s really the last thing she wants to do. She thinks she can pinpoint what she feels, but her mouth hangs open as the words fail to take form in her mind.

Toby realizes of course, and takes her hand in his before giving it an encouraging squeeze. If it were appropriate in that moment (and for once in his life he knows it’s not) Toby would mention how adorable he thinks she looks right then: hair dried in strange angles, eyebrows furrowed in her usual concentration, but an uncharacteristic hint of grief on her still flushed face as she struggles with speaking her mind.

“Take your time, Hap. I’m definitely not going anywhere.” He sees her sigh and can’t help a quick laugh as he pulls her into a hug. “Happy, you don’t need to try to explain everything. Just tell me what’s on your mind.” He feels her press closer as she nuzzles more into his neck, and for a brief moment he marvels at how he was able to get Happy Quinn, of all people, to snuggle up to him.

He can feel her breath against his skin as she speaks, her voice lacking her usual confidence. "I’m not in control of this situation.” She pauses for a moment, turning her head to oblige him by looking him in the eye. “Because I don’t know how to be and I don’t like it.”

For once, Toby can read her without difficulty. There is an unequivocal self-consciousness in her expression and it pains him to see her wrestle with her own feelings so much. “You all see Happy Quinn in a certain way, and right now I’m not really feeling very Happy Quinn.”

She’s closed her eyes again and Toby doesn’t push her to open them again, instead waiting for her to do it voluntarily. He does wrap his arms tighter around her and press a kiss to her temple as he perceives a hint of the scent of his shampoo lingering in her hair.

“You’re still Happy Quinn, that persona is still there. But what we did last night is new for you; it’s normal to feel different.” He stops for a moment, allowing her time to respond but she remains silent as she rubs her thumb across his skin. “Please don’t hide this side from me now.”

Only then does she look up at him, and the expression he sees is one he’s seen only one other time in his life--that fateful day months before when she pleaded with Walter over the phone as he balanced precariously on the side of a cliff. It makes his heart hurt, if anything.

“There’s no reason to feel self-conscious. It’s just me, Hap." He hears her sigh again and smiles down at her, hoping to inspire some good feelings into the situation.

“That’s why, Toby, because it is you. You’re my best friend, I know I can’t hide anything from you anymore.” Hearing those words makes him grin even more and he can’t help but kiss her until their lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen.

Happy’s head falls back onto the pillow and he reaches over to brush a strand of hair out of her face while they catch their breath. Then he sees her head turn and an eyebrow raise. “Your morning breath sucks, Doc.”

“Well, princess, yours does too. I don’t really care though. Do you?” For the first time that morning he hears her laugh before she shakes her head. He props himself up on one elbow next to her, sliding his free hand over her stomach to hold her side.

His face is one of pure love and adoration as he looks down at her. The light catches his eyes again and Happy notices his pupils already slightly dilated. All of a sudden she reaches up to touch his face. She doesn’t know why she did it, but she feels Toby’s scruff tickle her fingers as he nuzzles against her hand. It makes her smile again and Toby takes her hand before pressing a kiss to her knuckles as he continues to look at her.

“Tell me why you feel self-conscious so I can help you, please.” He’s still looking down at her keenly and she feels the wide smile on her face shrink down to a small one.

She hesitates again, even though she knows what she wants to say and now feels Toby’s thumb brush against her cheek as he waits. “I don’t feel good enough for you.” As silly as it sounds, she feels as if her heart is in her mouth as she waits for his response. Happy sees his eyes widen as he understands her words.

“Happy, that is the furthest thing from the truth. Why do you think that?” In those few seconds she sees concern wash over his features and shifts her own gaze down until she’s looking up at him through her lashes.

“I want to be able to give you what you need and want, but I can’t because I don’t know how to.”

“Happy--”

“I don’t know what I’m doing Toby. It’ll be a while before I’m not a blushing mess and horrible at this. I mean, you could have a number of experienced women in bed with you. Why me?” At this point she’s sort of rambling while pointedly avoiding his gaze and Toby doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this uncomposed.

It takes another kiss to calm her to the point where he can get a word in. “Happy, I’m with you for several reasons. First, I’ve never been so in love with someone in all my life. Second, I only want to be with you, I have for a long time now. Third, I love that I’m the one you get to experience everything with for the first time. It truly is an honor. Finally, making love with you is amazing. It was the furthest thing from horrible so please don’t call it that.”

By the time he’s finished speaking, Happy’s buried her face in his neck. Toby hears a mumbled thanks and kisses the top of her head. “I speak the truth.”

He’s running his hand up and down her back when she finally looks up at him nervously. “I don’t like feeling like this, but I like how you make me feel. Be patient as I catch up to you, Doc.”

She’s growing pinker with every word and Toby feels the corners of his mouth pulling wider as he wraps his arms tighter around her again. “I love you so much, Hap. And you know, you’re sexy as hell.” He’s looking her straight in the eyes when she takes the initiative and kisses him hard, feeling him smile against her own upturned lips.

When they pull apart, Happy presses closer to Toby, resting her hand on his shoulder and swinging her leg over his hip. Only then does he remember how she was sore earlier, so he slips his hand between her legs to rub her flesh a bit like the night before.

As soon as she feels his fingers on her, she raises her eyebrows expectantly. “I want your scruff between my thighs, you promised.”

“So eager, princess.” Toby waggles his eyebrows and begins to move down her body. “Spread those legs for me then.” Happy starts blushing again, but as soon as he’s between her legs she pulls him to where she really wants him. He only chuckles, moving back to press kisses along the soft skin of her thighs, teasing her until even he can no longer resist making her come and hearing his name roll wantonly off her lips.

 

* * *

 

A short while later they’re still wrapped up in each other, Toby hovering over her and the continuous movement of his lips mimicking that of hers. It’s when they pull apart for air and Toby leans over her to prop his head up on his elbow that she feels him hard against her leg. It’s a sensation she still finds a bit strange but her thoughts lag behind her desires and actions, and before she knows it she’s palming him.

Toby looks at her pointedly and cocks an eyebrow before speaking. “You sure you’re up for it, Hap?” She nods timidly at first, but his hopeful smile causes her nods to become earnest. So he rolls fully onto his side and pulls her up with him until she’s on her own side, facing him.

“What are you doing, Doc?”

“Just wait and see.” Happy can see his teeth emerge from beneath his widening lips before looking down to find him hooking her leg over his.

She feels him run his arm under hers and behind her neck until his fingers are buried in her hair. Then she feels him plant his other hand on her hip, his fingers pressing into her skin. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands for a moment but decides to mimic him and wrap an arm around his neck until her fingers are also tangled in his hair. Her other hand ends up on his other shoulder as he leans in for a kiss.

They break apart and from behind the dark of her eyelids Happy can feel his lips lingering against her skin and his forehead pressed against her own. It’s the sound of his voice that finally makes her open her eyes.

“I’m going to push into you, okay?”

Happy nods and feels him at her entrance, feels once again a twinge of nervous excitement in the pit of her stomach even though she knows what to expect. Then she feels him entering her, each movement of slick skin eliciting a soft moan from her mouth, a sound she's still not accustomed to hearing from herself.

It’s only a moment before the feelings she had hoped would disappear resurface and she thinks there must be a hint of a frown on her face because Toby stops moving and speaks up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

In the small and intimate space they’ve created for themselves, Happy has nowhere to turn so she resorts to what she knows works well and closes her eyes.

“I know this is pretty bad for you, Toby.” She feels the hand that had been holding her neck slide out from under her and rest on her cheek. The sudden movement makes her open her eyes and she knows that he knows that his touch works well too.

“God, this is absolutely all I’ve ever wanted, Happy. I need you to know that.”

She feels his thumb brush against her lip and can’t help the small upwards curve of it at his touch. She knows that what he says is true but she also wonders how it can be true, whether or not he’s really just humoring her.

“How does it feel, Hap?”

“It feels good,” she pauses, forcing her confidence to re-emerge. “So get on with it.” Happy kisses him, effectively quieting him until they pull apart.

“Whatever you want, princess.” Toby starts thrusting slowly, taking care to be gentle with her. “Follow my pace.” The only response he gets is a moan.

He’s rocking steadily into her and feels her press her fingers hard into his shoulder with each wave of sensation. Toby finds it somewhat surprising that she’s completely focused on him. He’s never felt as connected to her as he feels in this moment, and it’s a different but very welcome feeling to see and experience her this into him.

Happy’s finding it hard to think, which she somehow manages to deem reasonable considering her current situation. Toby’s gazing intently at her and she doesn’t know why, but it’s like her eyes are stuck on him and she can’t turn away. Not that she wants to. For once in her life, she kind of likes the feeling of him seeing her uninhibited and laid bare.

Toby feels Happy's breath in his ear shortly and then her lips on his skin. It's something he can't get enough of now that he's finally gotten to experience it.

“Faster.” Her breathing is already labored, and with each soft sigh and gasp her eyes flutter shut and open at the feeling. So he picks up the pace because he is eager to please her, although he knows he's close too.

It's not long before he feels her arching into him and her arm behind his neck pulling him closer. Even he's finding it hard to concentrate now with Happy's little, wanton noises filling his ears and his own release just moments away.

But she comes first, her inner walls tightening around him and her leg squeezing his hip, the feel of her nails digging into his skin letting him know the intensity of what she's feeling. He kisses her then, her moans reverberating in his mouth until he too comes and hears her gasp at the feeling of his release inside her.

She continues to press her leg into his side and he feels her kiss his neck again before she rests her head on his shoulder.

“How was that, Hap, any discomfort?” He's running his hands up and down her back, and he hears a sigh of contentment before she replies.

“None. It was amazing.”

They remain there for some time, the sunlight now shining in a different part of the room and Toby still rubbing her back when all of a sudden they hear a stomach rumble.

Toby laughs. “Well, someone’s hungry.”

“Shut up, Doc.” Happy rolls onto her back and looks over at him when her stomach makes another noise.

Toby starts laughing again and rolls onto his side next to her. “I made sure there was food in the kitchen for the weekend. I figured we wouldn’t want to leave the apartment until we had to.”

“Finally a good idea. Let me borrow a shirt.” She moves to get off the bed when Toby catches her arm and pulls her back down.

He pushes himself up until he’s hovering over her. “I have lots of good ideas, Hap. You’re a really, really good one. And I know you think I’m a good idea too.”

She’s struck silent by the sincerity of his words, but before she can even think of a reply he leans down and kisses her hard, harder until her hands slide around his neck and her fingers tangle in his hair.

Happy’s breathless when Toby pulls back but he just smirks and jumps off the bed, pulling a shirt out of his drawer and tossing it to her before pulling on some boxers himself.

“See Hap, I’m a good idea.” He winks at her, and Happy just rolls her eyes as she pulls on the shirt and walks to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When Happy enters the kitchen, she finds the refrigerator open and Toby looking pensively into it. Walking up next to him, she peers into it herself to find it fully stocked.

“What would you like to eat this morning?” Toby wraps his arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple.

“We both know you can’t cook, Doc.” She starts rummaging around inside the refrigerator before starting to pull things out and handing them to him.

“Oh, and since when are you a chef?”

“I’m a better cook than you are.” Happy looks back at him, eyebrows raised, before shutting the door to the fridge.

Toby watches as she starts cutting up ingredients, but interrupts her soon enough. “What are you making?”

“A frittata. Now make yourself useful and start grating the cheese.” Surprised by Happy’s apparent dexterity when it comes to cooking, Toby busies himself with the cheese while Happy starts cooking the various cut up vegetables and frying the bacon before cracking nearly a dozen eggs into a bowl.

A short while later, Happy’s putting the extra ingredients away while Toby peers through the oven. “I can’t wait to try your frittata, Hap. It looks good and I’m starving.” She doesn’t reply immediately so Toby looks her way to find her bent over as she puts the carton of eggs away. It gives him an idea and he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. “What about my scruff between your thighs again, sound good?”

Happy turns her head then, and Toby is sure she caught him staring at her ass because he sees her roll her eyes even though she nods as she shuts the refrigerator. “If you’d rather I didn’t, princess, I’ll go without.”

One corner of her mouth turns up then as she walks over to the counter and jumps up onto it, spreading her legs and leaning back on her forearms. “No, go ahead, Doc. Help yourself.”

Toby seems stuck in his spot at how she is with him and his eyes widen. Only when she puts her ankle on his shoulder does he start to think again. “Toby, the food will be ready before you’re done if you just keep standing there.” Her eyebrows go up but the smirk on her face turns into a smile as he runs his hand down her leg until his face is once again between her thighs and he’s on his knees for her. He gets to work immediately and Happy closes her eyes, relishing the feel of his mouth on her soft flesh.

A while later, she’s moments away from coming and her heels are pressed hard into Toby’s back. He’s sucking on her clit when he feels her legs go slack on his shoulders and hears one final moan that sounds like his name when the timer on the oven goes off. They both raise their heads to look at each other, his face all shiny and wet, and hers all flushed.

She looks wrecked, he thinks; the pink of her cheeks spreading down her neck to her chest, still rising quickly as she catches her breath. He smiles at her and presses one last kiss to her clit before sliding her legs off his shoulders and walking over to the oven.

He only turns it off, though, before going back to Happy, who had let her head fall back again, and pulling her up to kiss her. His lips linger on her skin and he kisses over to her ear before whispering into it. “Food’s ready now, princess.” She finally sits up, not getting down from the counter until Toby’s pulled the frittata out of the oven. It’s only when he turns around to look at her again that she notices the growing bulge in his boxers.

 

* * *

 

As Toby finishes up the last bits of food on his plate, he notices how Happy's gaze is trained on him. He can tell she's thinking about something but he's unsure of what exactly. Before he asks, she pushes her chair back and ducks under the table.

His eyes widen as he now has no doubt what she's up to. He feels Happy's hands push his knees apart to scoot between them. "Happy, you don't need to do this." Toby's breath hitches at the feeling of her fingers already stroking him through the thin material of his boxers.

To get a better look at her, Toby pushes the table back a few inches. From beneath it, he sees that her cheeks are flushed but there is no denying the pure desire in her eyes. "I want to." Her fingers wrap around his shaft, sliding up and down to elicit a very low moan from the back of Toby's throat. "Unless you don't want me to."

She’s looking impishly up at him and now Toby’s struck speechless. He wants it, oh god he wants it. But he hopes she doesn't feel pressured to give him a blowjob simply because he so enjoys getting his face between her thighs and pleasuring her with his tongue.

All Toby does is nod, and the smile on her face only makes his hips jerk forward. She grins at the way she’s able to get a reaction like that from him and pulls him out through the fly of his boxers. He's doing his best to keep his breathing even, but when her thumb runs over the tip of his cock and the pad of her finger gets coated with his pre-cum, Toby isn't able to suppress his sigh. The sight of her sucking the sticky substance off of her thumb and the way her eyes stay trained on his the entire time are enough to make him moan.

There's a red tinge to Happy's cheeks as she wraps one hand around him again. She sets the other on his thigh and leans over to take him into her mouth. Feeling her warm and wet around him soon has Toby moaning her name and gripping the edge of the table. His eyes close the nearer he gets to his release but he wants to watch her as she works him so he forces his eyes open.

“Hap,” he breathes heavily, “I’m about to come.” Instead of his warning making her pull back, Happy slips one hand through his fly to take his balls into her grip. A quick squeeze and the feel of her sucking at him in her mouth sends Toby coming down the back of her throat.

“Oh, fuck.” His body shudders from the climax and he groans at the vibration of her moan felt around his cock as she swallows. Happy pulls back and presses a kiss to the tip of him before tucking him back into his boxers and looking up at him cautiously.

Once his brain is able to think coherently, Toby pulls her onto his lap. Only able to make brief eye contact before she looks away, he lifts her chin up and tells her how that was amazing.

“Really?” She’s looking straight at him now and he notices the worry in her features.

Chuckling, Toby kisses the tip of her nose. “There’s no universe where that isn’t amazing.” He smiles as her lips turn up and cups the side of her face, kissing her with all the passion he feels for her.

“What made you want to do that, princess?” He waits for her answer, pushing back a few strands of hair as he sees her cheeks get redder.

She averts her eyes and says she was curious what it would be like to actually give a blowjob. “You’ve enjoyed going down on me and seem to take pleasure in bringing it to me, I wanted to do the same for you.”  

“You’re a total sex vixen, Hap, like I knew you would be.” His eyebrows waggle and she looks away again, only this time there’s a tiny smile on her lips. “What did you think of giving a blowjob?”

Her lip twist up and she bites her lower one. “I enjoyed the control, seeing you unravel at my touch, I liked that.”

Hearing those words from her bring the biggest smirk to Toby’s face. “I love unravelling at your touch. And I can’t wait to learn what else you’re curious about. Will you tell me?”

As if on cue with his words, Happy’s face gets hot again and she goes to speak only to have her mouth hang open.

“You are so sexy, Happy. Do you know how hot it was that you swallowed?” She grins a bit at that and he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Nothing you say is going to turn me off. Please, tell me what you want to do. I want to experience it all with you.”

Chewing on her lip, she starts to quietly talk. “I want to be on top, and you don’t need to be so gentle with me. I’d like it rougher.”

Her eyes flit down yet again, which he thought they would. It doesn’t surprise him to learn she’d like to be on top as she’s the more dominant of them. He grins and asks how rough she wants it. “Do you want to tie me up, princess?”

That makes her eyes snap up and he laughs, kissing her cheek and telling her it was a joke. “I’m kidding, Hap.” She lets out a nervous laugh and leans into him when he starts to rub her back. “I don’t want to be rough because I know you’re still sore.”

Happy sighs and says she still is but it’s not as bad as last night. “Well, practice makes perfect and the more we make love, gently for now,” he adds, “the less sore you’ll be and then we can get to doing what you’re talking about.”

“I like that, thank you for being so good to me, Doc.”

“I love you, all I want is to be good to you.” Her eyes roll at that line and she kisses him deeply to get him to stop talking.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed together, enjoying each other’s presence. Toby guided her through being on top, something he thoroughly enjoyed (because he, of all people, finally got to teach Happy Quinn something).

She was shy and nervous at first. Toby said that this time they would make love sitting up, so he pulled her up into his lap. “Now Miss Quinn, I’m going to teach you how to ride me, since you showed interest in learning this earlier. Put your hands on my shoulders.” She’s blushing furiously, but does as he says, angling herself so she’s straddling him comfortably.

“Now raise up a bit and sink onto me, then move back and forth however you’d like.”

“Okay, Doc...Dr. Curtis.” She can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it all sounds and briefly covers her eyes with her hand.

“Hap, are you fine with this Miss Quinn and Dr. Curtis thing? I don’t want you uncomfortable or anything.” Both of his hands are on her waist and he’s looking up at her with an air of concern.

“No, it’s fine. It feels better if we’re playful like this.” She pauses for a moment. “Anyway, you are teaching me, Dr. Curtis.” There’s a hint of a smirk on her face and in one movement she manages to sink onto him. It makes both of them sigh, but Toby also smiles wide, which makes the flush on Happy’s cheeks more intense.

“Go on, you can do this.” Toby’s reassurance is only sincere so she takes a breath and starts moving.

It’s not long before she realizes she really enjoys being in control of the speed and how deep he can get, and soon she starts moving faster. She’s still blushing but his hands still rest on her waist, helping guide her movements. He leans up to kiss her neck until his breath is tickling her ear. “You’re doing so, so good, Miss Quinn. Keep up the good work.” He hears a moan and kisses his way to her mouth, finding that her blush is still all over her cheeks and neck.

Happy sees his expression of encouragement as he comes up to kiss her and can’t help her blush, but the hint of her orgasm is motivation enough so she moves faster. She presses closer to him and feels his fingers press harder into her skin as he follows her movements.

Not even a minute later she comes, arching into him and pulling his head against her neck. She slows down and Toby, with his firm grip on her hips, continues moving her a bit until his own release. He rests his head against her shoulder and she remains pressed against him, both silent for a while as they catch their breaths.

“Miss Quinn, that was amazing.” There’s a shy smile on her face when he looks at her again, so he pulls her in for a sweet kiss before she climbs out of his lap and sits back against the headboard.

“I want to go again.” Her breathing isn’t even completely steady yet when she tells him, and Toby lets out a laugh.

“Of course, but you have to wait up for me a bit.” A hint of realization passes over her features and a tinge of pink covers her cheeks again as her eyes pass over his flaccid form. “The lesson comes with homework though. Miss Quinn, do you think you’re ready to ride me with no instruction?”

The question surprises her for a moment but she quickly gets a hold of herself. She climbs back into his lap, making sure to slide her skin against his as she straddles him again. “Dr. Curtis, I’m a very quick study. It’s time you see just how far your student has come.” She weaves her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer until her lips are on his.

They stay that way for a while, kissing each other over and over until Happy feels him hard again. Toby’s lips are all red and shiny with spit when she pulls away, and she can’t help pressing one last kiss to them before grinding down against him as she moves back to sit on his thighs.

“I want you flat on the bed this time.” He can’t hold back his grin at the assertiveness of her words, but she gets flustered again at how they sound coming out of her mouth.

Toby notices, of course, and brings his thumb up to sweep across her cheek. “I love seeing this side of you, please don’t hide it from me now. I know you’re itching to have me flat on my back, so go on, do whatever you want to me; ride me as rough as you’d like.”

There’s a small smile on her face by the time he finishes talking. “Only you get to see me like this, okay?” He’s nodding and still grinning so she pushes him back onto the bed, crawling over him and leaning down for another kiss. His hands are firmly on her hips, but he slides one over her skin, dragging his thumb down her wet center. It makes her gasp, and she feels Toby smiling wide into the kiss.

Happy runs her hands down his chest as she sits back on his thighs. She meets his gaze and her hand slips between them, teasing him until Toby stills her hand. “Hap...Miss Quinn, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

The corner of her mouth twitches up, and she pulls her hands away completely. Toby looks confused for a minute until he sees her reaching for the lube and squeezing some into her hand. She turns back to him and slowly runs her hands over his hard cock, making him plead with her again. Happy stops though and he sees her expression become even more impish before she positions and sinks onto him, her knees pressing into his sides. 

Happy threads her fingers through his and pins his hands to the bed. She notices the disparity in their size; her hands look tiny as they hold his own large ones against the sheets. It’s an unfamiliar context, but Happy likes the feeling more and more as she looks back at Toby, under her and for the moment under her control. He looks up at her knowingly, catches the gleam of desire in her eyes and rubs the roughened skin of her fingers with his thumbs.

He leans up as much as he can until he’s close to her ear. “I love that you’re loving this, Miss Quinn.” Pink floods her cheeks again but the smile on his face only bolsters her confidence so she starts moving. His eyes shut soon and it doesn’t take long before Happy hears him moan her name. It makes her heart race for a second, that she can make the person she cares about most feel this good.

Toby forces his eyes open again and finds hers focused on him and unwavering. She’s working hard, but he knows she’s enjoying it. It’s not even the friction between them that’s bringing his release closer and closer, rather seeing Happy enjoy herself so much. It’s the way her hands are now gripping his own hard to keep herself steady as she moves back and forth so vigorously over him. It’s the way her breasts bounce up and down, and her hair falls wildly over her face and shoulders with each movement. It’s the sounds coming out of her mouth he’s deemed angelic; each sigh and each moan, unhindered and growing louder over him. It’s all too good and Toby feels like he’s in heaven, especially after he comes.

Happy saw the feeling painted across his face the exact moment Toby came beneath her, in her, and the one thought that crossed her mind was that she did that to him. His body shakes under her in time with a ‘fuck, Happy,’ and she can’t get enough.

She was close but not completely there, so she leans forward until she’s nearly hovering over Toby. Happy pushes their hands further back so she’s grinding hard against him with every movement. She’s able to get a better look at his face then, and notices how flushed he is, though she imagines her face looks the same or even worse.

It only takes a few more seconds, and the moment her orgasm blooms from the pit of her stomach, she arches into the movements as much as she can and lets out the loudest moan Toby’s ever heard from her. Her expression contorts into one of pleasure and her eyes flutter closed for a second until she looks back down to see him staring up at her with complete adoration.

She makes a futile attempt to keep holding herself up, but her arms are weak and she falls onto his chest, releasing his hands in the process. With his hands now free, Toby immediately touches her again, brushing the hair out of her face before wrapping his arms tightly around her and reveling in her every intake of breath.

When Happy finally catches her breath and focuses on him again, she finds his mouth hanging open but hears no words out of it. Toby’s speechless and it makes her cheeks go warm again.

“You are the best student I’ve ever had. A+ on your homework, Miss Quinn.” His words make her cheeks go even warmer, but she smiles shyly.

“I'm sure you’ve had better, Doc.”

“Happy, I’m finally getting to experience you making love to me. There is absolutely nothing better than that.” He lets his thumb run across her cheek before drawing her in for a kiss. “Absolutely nothing better, Hap.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I’ll start believing them.” Happy keeps her eyes on his and tries not to blush again, but she fails and feels the heat rising again.

Toby wraps his arms back around her tightly. “That’s my goal, Happy."

 

* * *

 

Curled into Toby's side much later that night, Happy still isn't able to suppress her blush at his words. “What's with the new nickname, Doc? I'm not a princess.”

Toby smiles and tells her she's his princess. “I’ve waited a long time to be able to shower you with my love. Now that I’m able to, I won’t hold back. Do you not like my treatment of you, my precious, beautiful, badass, and oh so adorable princess?”

Her eyes roll but her lips turn up regardless. “What exactly is so precious about me?” Before he's able to retort, Happy's finger presses against his lips to silence him. “If you call me adorable one more time, you'll see just how badass I can be.”

He presses against her with a growl. “That is such a turn on...princess.” The inevitable eye roll happens which in turn prompts Toby to suck the skin under her ear. Only when she moans softly does he pull back, kissing where his lips left their mark. “I love you, Hap. Thank you for choosing me.”

With a shy smirk on her face, Happy wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re mine now, Doc. How do you feel about that?”

“It makes me feel very good, princess.” Cupping the side of her face, he kisses her and she greedily deepens it.

When they pull back for air, he hears her sigh. “So, what exactly are we now, Toby? All the sex we've had changes our dynamic.”

His eyebrows go up. “Well, you did agree to that date redo. I would like to think you see me as your boyfriend now.” Happy's face remains blank so he adds they can keep it secret if she wants. What he wants most is to continue having her in his life as his best friend and lover.

“I'd like to keep our relationship quiet for now. I need to get used to thinking about us as one unit before saying anything.” Toby nods to her terms and rests his hand on the curve of her waist. “One thing I’ll tell you, Doc, we are not friends with benefits. This thing between us means much more to me than that. You know I love you.”

A kiss is the only reaction he has to hearing her say those words to him for the second time in as many days. “I know you do. I’ve known it for some time.”

She shakes her head. “Wow, you really are a cocky bastard at times.” Her fingers tangle through his hair and he sees her expression soften. “But you’re also very kind and sweet. My first time was better than I ever could have imagined, and that’s all because it was with you.”

“I’m glad I was able to make it that good for you. I didn’t want it any other way.”

“You said it will only get better.” Happy drapes herself over him more and wraps her leg across his hips, pressing her foot into his side. “I can’t wait to find out what’s better than these last twenty-four hours.”

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Me too, Hap, I'm looking forward to it.”

“This really changes everything for us. There’s no going back now.” Happy's knuckles run along his chest and she wonders aloud what the others will say when they do find out.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Walt may take issue but he can go to hell, he knows how long it's taken us to get here.”

Happy agrees, stating that nobody is allowed to dictate her personal life. With a contented sigh, she settles more into him and her hips press into his side with her leg now slipping between his. “I need to go back to my place tomorrow so I’m ready for work on Monday. What do you think of spending the night at my place then?”

He presses another kiss to the top of her head. “I’d love that.”

The pull of sleep is getting to Happy and her walls are all but down for him. “I’m not coming on too strong with you, am I, Toby?”

“Not at all, Hap. Hearing you talk this openly about what you feel for me is a dream come true.” She presses a kiss to his neck from where she's settled and moans happily as he runs his fingers through her hair. “How do you feel? Any soreness from all our activity today?”

“Not that sore. A tiny bit of discomfort but nothing terrible. And I’m certainly not complaining because today was fun.”

There's no way he fights back the laugh at that and he presses another kiss to her head. “Do you want me to rub your lips like I did last night?” With her quiet acquiescence given, Toby slips his hand between them and rubs her flesh as she falls peacefully asleep next to him.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight is pouring again through the window and shining in Toby’s eyes when he wakes up Sunday morning. He brings his hand up to shield his eyes, and in the process it slides off Happy’s side. That’s when he looks down at her; she’s still asleep, facing him and on her side, the sunlight revealing her seemingly black hair as dark, but warm brown. He scoots down out of the ray of light until his head is level with hers on the pillow.

He never thought that sharing a pillow with Happy would mean so much to him, but it does. Just being able to fall asleep and wake up that close to her makes him exceedingly happy. He rests his hand on her side again, lets his fingers run over the skin on her back where he’s now memorized her tattoo to be. He brushes them over her smooth skin and up to her shoulder where he rubs circles into it with his thumb.

Happy wakes up to the feeling of Toby’s fingers on her, a feeling she’s realized she thoroughly enjoys. He appears lost in thought for a moment until he notices her open eyes and smiles.

“What’s so fascinating about watching someone sleep, Doc?”

“It’s only fascinating if it’s you, Hap. I was just reflecting on how far we’ve come together. You peacefully asleep right next to me is part of that.” A smile creeps across her mouth and she doesn’t feel the need to say anything her expression doesn’t already convey.

“How are you feeling, are you sore at all this morning?”

Happy rolls her eyes. As much as she appreciates his concern, she can’t help the feeling of embarrassment that passes over her when he asks. “You said it yourself, Doc, the more we have sex, the less sore I’ll be. Can we just have sex?”

As much as he wants to talk, Toby is more than willing to oblige her and moves a hand down between her legs. “What position do you want, princess?”

In a voice quieter than before, she replies, “I want you sitting against the headboard and me on top.”

One corner of his mouth turns up and he leans over to whisper in her ear. “I love seeing you ride me.” In one movement, Toby sits up and and pulls her up with him, shifting so he’s against the headboard. Happy swings a leg over him and cups his cheek, grinding down against him as she captures his lips with her own. It’s not long before she feels him fully hard and sinks onto him, once again relishing the feeling of control.

 

* * *

 

A while later, Happy’s straddling him again after cleaning up and Toby’s running his hands through her hair when he breaks the silence. “I love seeing you embrace your inner sex vixen, and how only I get to see it.”

Happy sighs. “Toby, that’s really not me.”

“You’re a passionate person, Happy. I know it.” Toby raises his eyebrows, wanting to emphasize his point but Happy just looks away.

“I doubt I’d ever be that good.”

He tilts her chin up again so he can look her in the eye. “I look forward to you proving yourself wrong. You’re already taking control and it turns me on so much to watch you want to work. I don’t doubt you’ll be amazing at this. You're already such a quick study.”

“How can you even say that? Neither of us know if I’ll be any good at this.” There’s a frown on her face at this point, so Toby reaches up to cup her cheeks.

“It’s called faith, Hap, in what you and I have. You go after everything you do with such skill and intensity, why would this be any different? Even just the way you were yesterday, that was truly amazing and you said yourself that you’re a quick study, and that you’ve already come far.”

One corner of her mouth turns up but she still has a sheepish expression on her face, so Toby moves a hand to the back of her neck and leans in to kiss her, pressing harder against her lips as soon as she responds.

When they break apart, her expression is neutral and Toby whispers in her ear again. “How about I start this round and you take the lead when you’re ready?” As soon as he sees a smile spread across her face, Toby laughs and kisses her cheek.

“You never give up, do you?”

He nods, “Of course I never give up, Hap.”

“Good. You going to start taking better care of me now?” Happy raises her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips as she waits for his response.

It’s enough to make Toby smirk and grab her ass, pulling her forward on his lap before starting to kiss up her neck to her ear. “I thought I already had."

 

* * *

 

“Where’d you learn how to cook?”

They’re back in bed after another memorable experience in now Happy’s kitchen. She had asked him if he wanted to spend the night at her place, and Toby agreed, packing up what he’d need for the night as quickly as possible.

She had impressed him once again with her cooking skills, and between cooking dinner and eating it, they talked about various things: Toby’s desire to know when she started having serious feelings for him, which turned out to be after Bosnia; the start of her hesitation after their fireworks display for Ralph to reveal her feelings for fear of knowing it wouldn’t be long after until she gave him her virginity; the ever present twinge of fear she still feels at realizing how much she loves him. They discussed all that and more, but now in bed, Toby remembers to ask her where she learned to cook.

The question puts a smile on her face as if she were remembering a fond memory, and Toby, his curiosity even more piqued, asks her again.

“A friend taught me.” The brevity of her answer makes his eyes widen and he turns on his side to directly face her.

“What friend, Happy?”

“My tattoo artist.” She watches his face morph from curiosity into confusion and she can’t help but laugh. “His name is Ross.”

“Since when is your tattoo artist a friend?”

“We’ve been friends for years.” His face is incredulous and Happy raises her eyebrows expectantly when he doesn’t say anything right after. “Nothing to say?”

“Why haven’t you ever said anything about him?”

Happy shrugs. “The longer I was friends with him, the harder it became to find a way to talk about him.” She sees his eyes narrow just slightly as she speaks.

“Exactly how long have you been friends with him?”

“He did both of my tattoos and it didn’t take long after the first one for us to become friendly.” Happy can tell he’s jealous and she feels the corners of her lips turn up in a smirk the more smug she gets.

“I want to meet this guy.”

Happy laughs, and scoots closer to him, turning on her side and mirroring his position. “You sure about that, Doc?”

Toby slides his hand over the skin of her hip and rests it on her ass. “I’m sure. When can I meet him?”

“We can visit him tomorrow after work. I think you might be surprised when you meet him.” Happy inches closer to him, shifting onto her back and letting Toby’s hand slide over her stomach.

“I don’t think I could be more surprised than finding out you’ve had a friend for years and none of us knew about him. Why do you think that anyway?”

Happy lets out another chuckle. “You’ll see tomorrow.” She knows he’s still overly curious, but he gives her a satisfied nod before leaning over to kiss her.

They’re silent for the next few moments and only when she yawns does she remember they both have to get up early in the morning. “As much as I enjoyed this weekend, I’ll be glad to go to work tomorrow where I know what I’m doing.” She looks up at Toby and he smiles down at her.

“You’ll get really good at this really soon, Hap.” She turns away and he sees a hint of a frown form on her face before another yawn escapes her mouth. “Trust me, I know you will. You don't give yourself enough credit for how good you are now.” Toby brushes another strand of hair away from her face when she does look back up at him.

“I hope so, Doc.” With that she presses her lips against Toby’s again, letting them linger before closing her eyes and resting her hand on his chest.

Toby moves to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, pulling her closer to him when he turns back. With one last kiss to her cheek, he wraps his arms around her tighter and closes his own eyes as he feels the pull of sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Happy was glad to be going back to work that Monday and had a smile on her face as she drove them in that morning. Parking her truck in the alley, she hops out and waits for Toby. He takes her hand and laces their fingers, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She looks at him and goes to pull away. “When we get to the door, princess.” Toby's eyes plead with her and she sighs, giving in only to feel his lips under her ear. Her eyes close briefly before she shakes her head and reaches for the doorknob.

Stepping inside first, Happy slips her hand from Toby's. He can't wipe off the huge grin on his face as he watches her walk over to her workbench. Paige notices this, along with faint smile on the mechanic’s face as her hand slipped out of Toby's.

Happy's so focused on getting back to work that she nearly knocks into Paige. Happy looks up to see her with a playful smile on her face but she just brushes past with a scowl and gives her a cursory ‘morning.’ Toby, on the other hand, starts chatting with Paige about her weekend plans with Ralph and how his weekend was amazing.

“Really, how so, Toby?”

With a glint in his eyes, Toby’s mouth curves into such a Cheshire cat grin that Paige shakes her head and says she probably doesn’t want details. Toby mentions that he wouldn’t tell her anyway. With an exasperated scoff and another shake of her head, Paige goes back to her desk to finish the stack of paperwork she still has to finish from their last case.

 

* * *

 

As the morning dragged on, Paige continued her study of Happy and Toby. While Happy didn't look over at the shrink often, each time she did a blush crept onto her cheeks and a small smile replaced her usual turned down lips in concentration.

What really caught Paige’s attention though was the sound of Happy dropping the hammer she had been using for a while. Looking over at Toby, Paige noticed the huge grin on his face slowly fade when he saw and heard Happy practically growl in frustration before she slipped past him to escape into the alley.

Sighing, he caught sight of Paige getting up from her desk and following Happy outside. Preparing himself to make Happy feel better while getting Paige to leave without too many questions, Toby slinked towards the bay door. It was open so Toby stayed behind it and peered around to see Happy leaning over her truck while taking deep breaths.

“Not the time, Paige. Leave me alone.” Happy's cheeks grew increasingly pink as she felt Paige watch her in such an uncomposed state.

“Happy, what's wrong?”

Toby held his breath as he listened, a silent hope that Happy still felt as strongly about them in the harsh light of Monday morning as she did in their bliss bubble over the weekend. “Nothing,” Happy bit out, her breath ragged.

“You are one step from hyperventilating. Something is obviously wrong.” Paige waited for her to look over and then asked if Toby had something to do with her current state. The shorter woman’s shoulders squared off and she pulled back from her truck. Paige simply laughed. “Happy, I saw you two arrive together this morning. And that hickey under your jaw you thought you covered up, I can still see it.”

It took all of Toby's self-restraint to fight back his urge to chuckle but then the urge to go to her tugged stronger at him when Happy buried her face in her hands with a groan.

There was a huge smile on Paige’s face as she placed her hand on Happy’s shoulder. “Happy Quinn is blushing; someone had a fun weekend.” That comment only made Happy blush more, the red on her cheeks negating the murderous glare in her eyes.

“Paige, I need you to stop talking, now.” Happy was struggling to pretend nothing was different now at work with everything new that had happened over the weekend.

Unable to remain in his hiding spot while the woman he loved was in obvious distress, Toby stepped out from behind the door and pulled Happy into a hug. She stiffened at first from the sudden contact out of nowhere, but as soon as she looked up at him and felt how comforting it was to have his arms back around her, she gave in and buried her face in his chest.

Toby knew her blush was only intensifying and kissed the top of her head, one hand holding the middle of her back while his other stroked her hair.

Now completely intrigued at how they were interacting, Paige raised her eyebrows when she met Toby’s gaze. He understood her look as a tacit appeal to tell her what was going on and that she wouldn’t leave until she knew.

He sighed and pressed another kiss to Happy’s temple, the mechanic refusing to lift her face from his chest. “Some sensitivity, Paige. We’ve had an emotional weekend, some breathing room, please.”

“You weren’t the one who was a virgin three days ago, Doc,” Happy muttered, her fist making contact with Toby’s side.

Toby rubbed his right side with a short groan as they broke apart. Paige’s eyes widened at Happy’s quiet but discernable words and she froze in her spot. Finally turning around with a sigh, the look on Happy's face said it all - ‘might as well get it all out and endure all this embarrassment right now.’ Never one to just roll over, her eyes hardened again. “You breathe a word of this to anyone and I will end you, Dineen.”

While not a genius, Paige wasn't stupid, or insensitive. She assured Happy that she wouldn't repeat this to anyone. “If you ever want someone else to talk with, I’m always here for you.”

Happy nodded and felt Toby’s arms wrap around her again as he stood behind her. Making a mental note of just how content Happy seemed with Toby holding her, Paige excused herself.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Toby’s fidgety as Happy drives them to visit Ross. She notices while glancing over at him during a red light. “Are you anxious, Doc?” Happy focuses back on the road seconds later, but there’s a hint of a smirk on her face when Toby looks over at her.

His first thought is to say no, but he thinks better of it and sighs. “It’s just that this Ross guy has known you a lot longer than I have.”

“You jealous?” Happy lets out a quick laugh but sees how he starts tapping his fingers again. “He’s a nice guy, not who you’d expect though.”

There’s a hint of confusion on his face, but his tone is more one of curiosity. “I still don’t know what you mean by that.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Happy starts slowing down and Toby looks out the window as she pulls into a parking lot. There’s a row of small shops and what look like businesses, but to him nothing that resembles a tattoo shop. Turning back to Happy, he sees her climbing out of the truck, so he hurries to open his door as she starts walking.

Toby catches up with her but continues to look at the storefronts, trying to discern anything that looks like a tattoo shop. “Where is his shop, Happy?”

She turns to look at him before raising both eyebrows. “It’s on the corner, Doc. Right there.” Happy points to a seemingly plain locale with black, artsy lettering on the front.

“Oh,” Toby says, reading the letters. “Gibson Tattoo is not a very creative name for a tattoo shop.” Happy only rolls her eyes but smiles as she reaches for the door. “Wait, Happy.”

She looks back at him, her hand still on the door. “What?”

Without another word, Toby slides his arm around her back and rests his hand on her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. He smiles down at her but she rolls her eyes again. Though Toby doesn’t fail to catch how the corner of her lip turns up as she finally opens the door, causing the little bell to ring. Happy’s pretty sure he also puffs up his chest a bit as they walk inside.

The first thing Toby notices are the canary yellow walls contrasted with the black and white tile floor. They’re standing by the front desk and Toby sees Happy rest her arms on it before looking into the room behind. He watches a young looking tattoo artist working on someone’s arm before he glances up at one wall that’s partly covered in framed images of tattoos and partly covered in mirrors.

Toby turns back at Happy for a second, finding her biting into a cookie. He’s confused but when he looks around the desk he finds a white plate full of them, left out in the same way a kid would set out cookies on Christmas Eve. He’s staring at the plate for a while, racking his brain for a reason for there being cookies set out like that in a tattoo shop when he realizes that there’s a soft, jazzy tune floating through the air. Toby looks around for the apparently invisible source when his eyes land on the few couches in the waiting area. They’re black leather and nothing special except that on each one there’s a folded up, knitted blanket.

He’s looking at the framed pictures on another wall when he hears footsteps and turns to see a man walking out of a hallway feeding into the front room. Toby assumes it’s Ross because who else would be walking towards him and Happy with a big smile on his face, but nonetheless his eyebrows raise in surprise.

Toby thinks Ross must be paler than him, from the skin he can see--Ross is covered in tattoos of all sorts. He’s wearing a white, short sleeve  v-neck with tight, dark blue jeans and black Dr. Martens. Toby considers for a moment the possibility that Happy’s choice in footwear was influenced by Ross, but his thoughts are interrupted by something he never in his life thought he’d hear.

“Quinny!” Toby’s eyes widen slightly as he watches Ross saunter towards them. Happy brushes the crumbs off her hand as she starts walking over to him, and Toby hurries to move with her lest his hand slip away from its place on her waist. Toby’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he then sees Ross open his arms wide and Happy pull away to give her old friend a big hug.

It doesn’t last long, and before Toby can process it, Ross turns and wraps his arms around him with his seemingly permanent smile. It takes his mind a while to catch up, but eventually Toby awkwardly pats Ross’ back. He’s nothing less than shocked when Ross pulls away and stands in front of him and Happy.

In the few seconds before Ross speaks, Toby gets a good look at him. His ash brown hair is slicked back and thick, black rimmed glasses frame his dark blue eyes. Toby glances over at Happy and finds an uncharacteristically big smile on her face.

Remembering how she pulled away to hug Ross, he wraps his arm around her back and lets his hand rest on her waist again. Toby doesn’t miss the way Ross’ eyes flit down to the movement of his hand and how his smile grows even wider as he looks at Happy.

“Looks like someone was deemed worthy, Quinny.” Ross makes quick eye contact with him before looking back at Happy. Toby follows suit, seeing pink creeping across her cheeks but her smile showing no sign of subsiding. He realizes what Ross means and feels his own mouth curve upward as he pulls Happy closer.

“The cookies are good, Ross. New recipe?”

“Yeah, dark chocolate pistachio sea salt. They’re really good, aren’t they?” Happy nods before reaching towards the plate for another one. “Did you try one, Doc?”

Toby’s eyes widen again. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but Ross calling him Doc was not something he anticipated. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out so he shakes his head.

Happy laughs and hands him a cookie before turning back to Ross. “I told him he’d be surprised when he met you. Looks like I was right.” Ross chuckles and both he and Happy look back at Toby, who’s chewing but still has a shocked expression.

“Let’s go in the back. I’m sure he has a million questions.” Ross beckons to Happy and Toby, and they follow him through the shop. Before they walk into the hall, Toby sees Happy wave at the tattoo artist he saw earlier, who smiles and waves back.   

There are various booths in the hallway, and Toby sees a couple more tattoo artists working. He’s struck by how clean everything looks and before he knows it they’ve reached a door at the end of the hall. Ross opens and holds it open for Happy, who walks inside as if she’d been there many times before. He continues to hold it open for Toby, who nods in thanks as he walks in and sees Happy plop down onto a couch. He takes a seat next to her and Ross sits on another couch opposite them after closing the door.  

Settling into the couch, Ross turns back to them with another smile on his face. “So tell me, how was your first time?”

The pink returns to Happy’s cheeks and she replies quickly. “It was really great.”

“Just really great, Quinny? That blush and smile plastered on your face tells me it was more than just really great.” Ross looks at her pointedly and Happy looks down for a second, biting her lip as the corner of her mouth tugs upwards.

“It was amazing, Ross.”

The shining smile on her face at that moment is one Toby rarely sees; the kind of smile that truly reflects her namesake. It’s the smile that never fails to take away his breath and make something flutter in his stomach. Though his thoughts are interrupted by Ross’ voice, asking for his impression of their first time.

Toby finally finds his words, but hesitates. He’s known Ross for less than fifteen minutes and is wary of sharing details from his and Happy’s weekend, but she seems so comfortable with Ross and they’re both looking at him expectantly. He trusts Happy though, and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“It was the best I’ve ever had.”

“I’m so happy for you two, and I’m really glad you’re not going to die alone and a virgin, Quinny.” Ross is smiling at them but his last words make Toby’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and bit of concern rise up in him. His eyes flit over to Happy, who lets out a laugh before nodding her head at Ross.

She stands up then, mentioning that she’s going to say hi to the other tattoo artists in the shop. Ross stands up too, and Toby follows suit. “I’m going to let you two talk. I’m sure you have some things to ask the Doc here.”

Ross nods and moves to hug Happy again, pulling her up off the ground enthusiastically despite her objections. He whispers into her ear, “I really am so happy for you, Quinny,” before winking at Toby, who’s watching the scene in front of him with a curious smile. “Your hug is next, Doc.”

It takes a kick to Ross’ shin for him to put Happy down with an ‘ouch,’ but he’s still smiling as she shakes her head before pulling the door closed. Ross turns to Toby then, giving him another tight hug. “Thank you for taking care of Happy. You’re a really lucky man, Toby.” Toby pats Ross awkwardly on the back again and sighs in relief when Ross pulls away.

“Oh, I am a lucky man, Ross. I know that.” As soon as they sit down on the couch again, Toby asks the question he’s been itching to ask for a while. “What exactly did you mean when you said you were glad she wouldn’t die alone and a virgin?”

Ross’ smile fades a bit and he sighs. “Well you must know this isn’t something she decided lightly. A woman like Happy Quinn is not a virgin at 28 unless she wants to be.” Toby nods in understanding and Ross continues. “With her fear about commitment she’d joke about never letting anyone in that close and that she didn’t care if she died a virgin because only I would know. It really worried me that she’d joke about it like that. But you cracked through, Doc. Congratulations.”

His words floor Toby and it takes him a moment to grasp them. “Really?” is all he can muster, and Ross nods. It makes sense to Toby, but it still makes him rather heartbroken that Happy had felt like that even though they finally consummated their feelings for each other.

“What was it like, Toby? Were you upset or anything when you found out?”

Toby smiles as he remembers the days leading up to the previous Friday. “She was nervous the few days before our date redo and I couldn’t figure out why. It did briefly cross my mind that she could be a virgin, which by the way I thought would be amazing, but I just wrote it off as improbable.”

Ross grins again. “Well, it wasn’t improbable. Happy is very lucky that you’re the one she chose. It’s obvious how much you love her.”

“Yeah, I'm so in love with her.” There’s a content expression on Toby’s face as he thinks about Happy and their new relationship. He’s only brought out of his thoughts when Ross asks another question.

“How did Happy react when you told her you secretly hoped she would be a virgin, you did tell her, right?”

Toby lets out a laugh and nods. “She was certainly surprised, but I could tell it made her happy.”

“Why did you want her to be a virgin?” Ross cocks his eyebrow in curiosity. “Other than the satisfaction of knowing she’ll only know you,” he adds with a wink.

“It is nice knowing that because she’s never been with anyone, she’s never had a bad sexual experience.” Ross smirks at Toby's cockiness and Toby tells him he takes pride in seeing to Happy's pleasure first. “But I had hoped for it because then I’d be able to teach her and help her through something she didn’t already know. She’s always proving her abilities at work and showing me how to do things. For once, I wanted to be able to do the same with her.” He pauses for a moment and Ross sees a smirk creeping onto his face. “She learns extremely quickly though.”

Ross laughs and gives Toby a big, toothy grin. “That doesn’t surprise me. I want details though.”

“I taught her how to ride me. She liked that a lot.”

“Of course Quinny liked that.” Ross seems thoroughly entertained and before Toby can say anything else he asks for more details.

“I’m not going to tell you about everything that happened this weekend, Ross.” Toby tries to maintain a serious face, but Ross looks at him with pleading eyes. “Okay, just one more thing. She gave me a blowjob.” Ross’ mouth falls open and Toby can’t help but laugh. “She was a blushing mess the whole time but it was adorable, and really hot.”

“Did you get off?”

Toby grins. “Of course I did. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did though with the sight of her wanting to be between my legs. She even swallowed.”

In that moment the door opens, and Happy walks in to hear Toby’s last few words. Ross looks up at her with another huge grin on his face and she feels heat rising in her cheeks once more as she walks over to the couch while attempting to stare them down.

They’re both looking up at her when she stands in front of them, hands on her hips. “Why the hell would you tell him that, Toby?”

Ross pipes up immediately. “I’m proud of you. It seems your first ever blowjob was very successful.” He looks over at Toby again and quirks his eyebrows. “Quinny’s already got game.”

Happy closes her eyes for a moment and pinches the bridge of her nose. It seems she’s about ready to murder them when Toby insists that he’ll make up for it with his tongue when they get home. “You better, Doc.”

Happy looks at them again to find Ross wide-eyed and enjoying all that he’s hearing. He moves to the end of the couch and pats the space between him and Toby. “Come sit down, tell me everything.”

Happy shakes her head as she walks over to them, but there’s a small smile on her face. “Perv. Why do you want to know anyway? You hate sex. It squicked you out and you decided never again. Why is my sex life so--”

“Wait, what?” Toby interrupts, and both Happy and Ross look over at him, slightly confused before Happy realizes what he’s asking about.

Happy takes a moment to finally sit down between Ross and Toby, although Ross scoots up next to her until she’s kind of squished between the two. She sighs briefly before turning to Toby. “Ross is asexual.” Realization passes over his face and Happy turns to Ross again. “I was saying, why is my sex life of such interest now?”

“Because you’re so happy, Quinny. It means you’ve let someone in. That’s good for you, you know.” He rests his hand on her knee, and his sincerity makes Happy cover her eyes with her hands.

“What else does Ross know, Doc?”

Before Toby even opens his mouth, Ross speaks again. “Toby said he loved that you were a virgin. Also that you were really nervous and you were blushing a lot.” She still has her hands over her eyes and Toby wraps both his arms around her. “I’d never broadcast your personal life, Happy. I’m just really glad you and Toby finally got together. And he makes you so happy. We already knew you made him happy.”

By then Happy’s uncovered her eyes but leans more into Toby. Though it’s him who frowns at Ross now. “Ross, how much has Happy told you about me?”

“She’s told me quite a few things. Hmm, about that one Temple guy and how she didn’t want him. About when you all were in Bosnia, how you told her your feelings outright.” Ross looks over at her and pats her shoulder. “Quinny here confessed to me that she started to feel more for you after that, but was terrified to admit her feelings.”

Toby looks down at Happy, who’s fiddling with her rings, when Ross says that. He wraps his arms around her tighter and kisses her cheek before looking back up at Ross.

“Did you sleep with the CIA chick, Toby?” Ross asks. Toby shakes his head immediately. “Making our girl jealous, not cool, Doc.” Ross makes a tsk tsk noise and for a second Toby wants to laugh, but he sees how Happy is still looking down and so he remains serious.

“I figured you were jealous,” he says, addressing her. “But I was starting to get antsy and needed to get some sort of reaction out of you.” He sees a smile starts to form on her lips and turns back to Ross. “I’ll have you know, Ross, I hadn’t slept with anyone in over a year before I was with Happy. Once I knew how I felt, I wasn’t going to fuck it up by being with anyone else.”

Happy finally looks up and at Toby. “Deep down I wasn’t worried you had slept with her, Doc. Like you said, I was just a bit jealous that she was getting your attention.

“I’d give you all my attention, Hap. I just needed to know you wanted it.” Toby kisses her cheek again, before pulling her chin up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ross starts clapping next to them, and although the kiss is short and sweet he doesn’t stop until Happy grabs his hands to still them. “What else do you know, Ross?”

Ross thinks for a second before looking at Toby with a solemn expression. “She told me about the failed date.” As if on cue, Toby’s face falls at his words. “Missing the date was stupid. She came over after leaving the restaurant with a terribly sad face. She shed a few tears in that hot dress. Also, that apology with the singing was pathetic. You’re lucky she didn’t hurt you. I wanted to but she said the only one able to was her.”

“Believe me, being stupid and missing the date was painful enough, and I know it hurt you, too. I’m so sorry, Happy.” By then, Toby’s head is hung low and his face is in his hand.

“I know, Doc.” Happy reaches for his hand but leans her head back against the couch and looks silently ahead.

Taking stock of the situation, Ross leans over to pat Toby’s knee and catches Happy’s eye in the process. “Toby, what you did sucked and I know you feel like a douchebag now, but that was in the past. You two are over that and together now, so don’t dwell on it.” Ross pauses, noticing the hint of a smile on Happy’s face. “Quinny here, who’s smiling now because even she with her lack of emotional aptitude recognizes that things are much better between you two, also told me about the second and third dates, and how she was giving you another chance.”

Toby looks up then, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two people next to him. “She told you that too?” Ross nods eagerly and Toby lets out a laugh. “I can’t believe how open she is with you.”

Happy squeezes Toby’s hand and he turns his attention to her. “I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you, Doc, longer than I've been with Scorpion. I can’t really say how we clicked since we’re so different, but we did and I tell him a lot of stuff.”

“I’m just surprised. You’ve always talked about Scorpion being your only family, and all along you had Ross.”

Happy shrugs. “Everyone has secrets, and like I said, the longer I went without mentioning him, the harder it became to talk about him. You had no idea about my tattoos either until you saw me naked.”

Toby nods in agreement but turns back to Ross. “Speaking of which, you’ve seen Happy here without a shirt. And I know where your hands were for her quote tattoo.”

“Without a bra on, for that matter,” Ross cheekily replies.

Happy shakes her head at their back and forth. “Yes, you both have seen me without clothes,” she interjects.

Shifting in his seat, Ross continues. “But you know we didn’t sleep together.” Toby starts to nod but then Ross adds, “At least not sexually.” Toby’s head stops mid nod and he raises his eyebrows questioningly. “We sleep together all the time. I’m the big spoon and she’s the very reluctant little spoon.”

Toby’s eyes are wide, and both Happy and Ross laugh. “It doesn’t happen _all_ the time, Ross,” turning to Toby Happy continues. “But it’s not uncommon.”

Toby has a confused and incredulous look on his face, but nods and doesn’t question them. They all sit in strange but comfortable silence for a while until Ross pipes up again.

“What did you think of her tattoos, Doc?”

Toby smiles wide and runs his hand up Happy’s arm. “Very sexy.” Ross grins and Toby thinks he looks like a kid on Christmas.

“You know, Toby, Happy came to visit me before the third date. She didn’t just tell me about it.” Toby looks at Ross with curiosity but lets him continue. “She was really nervous. Laughing nervously, pacing around like she does. I was trying to calm her down.”

There’s a look of surprise on Toby’s face when he looks at Happy. “I knew you were a bit nervous but I didn’t know that much.”

She nods and Ross adds, “She was completely freaking out.”

The surprise on Toby’s face morphs into a smile and he gives her a big hug. “I love that you were that nervous, Hap. I know you probably don’t like me saying that, but it’s true. It’s extremely endearing.” She’s smiling now but she still buries her face in Toby’s chest. “Did anything else I did make you more nervous? I hope you didn’t feel pressured.”

He feels her shake her head against his chest before she looks back up. “The only thing that made me more nervous was just how loving and accepting you were of me, inexperience and all.”

Ross, quiet for once and not wishing to intrude on their moment, excuses himself. “I’ll let you two talk. I have a few things to take care of anyway.” He has one foot out the door when he turns back to them. “Just don’t have sex here, please.” He winks and pulls the door closed behind him.

Keeping his arms around her, Toby pulls Happy into his lap and kisses her cheek. “I am so in love with you, Happy Quinn. These last few days have been amazing, the best sex of my life, no question. Although I’d prefer to call what we do making love, since it really is a physical manifestation of the feelings we have for each other.” She smiles timidly but her cheeks start burning again and Toby silently understands. “Can we go home, so I can make more love to you?”

She nods and kisses him once more before getting off his lap and pulling him up. “Let’s go say goodbye to Ross.”

Happy reaches for Toby’s hand and leads him back to the front of the store. He notices the same tattoo artists from earlier working, and when he and Happy pass by a few of them wave at her. He glances up at the various decorations on the walls one last time before they meet Ross again at the front desk.

“Heading out?”

Happy nods and lets go of Toby’s hand to hug Ross again. It’s another Ross style bear hug, and Toby sees him whisper something into her ear before letting her go with a big smile on his face. Toby is prepared this time and gives Ross a firm hug when Ross approaches him. “Good job, Doc.” Ross whispers it quickly and Toby almost doesn’t catch it, but he does and nods at Ross when he pulls away.

“Bye, you two. Come back and see me soon now.” Ross looks content as he waves them off and Toby takes Happy’s hand again as they walk to her truck.

They’re back on the road when Happy asks what Toby thought of Ross. He ponders the question a bit and she glances over when she doesn’t hear anything. “He’s a pretty interesting guy. I was surprised, like you said, but I enjoyed meeting him.” There’s a smile on his face when he finishes speaking and it makes her own lips curve up.

They’re silent for a good part of the drive when Toby speaks up again. “What’s with Quinny?”

Happy smiles immediately as she thinks back to origin of the nickname. “Ross doesn’t like cursing, so whenever I used to do it he’d get annoyed. He started calling me Quinny to get back at me but it stuck.”

Toby opens his mouth, but she cuts him off before he can say anything. “And no, you can’t call me Quinny.”

“I was going to say that I love learning all this, from you now and from Ross. And it doesn’t matter that I don’t get to call you that, Happy, because only I get to call you princess.” There’s a smirk on his face and another one threatening to show itself on hers, so she focuses on not letting it show and getting them back home. It’s futile though, because when she pulls into the parking lot a few minutes later, there’s a huge smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 

Left alone with Happy a few days later while the guys went out with Cabe, Paige made her way over to her workbench. Happy only looked up when she heard the question. “So, you were a virgin?”

Happy’s fingers tightened around her wrench and she took a deep breath to keep herself centered before she confirmed that she was. Seeing Paige smile made Happy’s exasperation show and she dropped the wrench. “What’s the big deal? It’s not like you found out I killed someone or something.”

“I’m just surprised.” It's written all over Paige’s face; Happy didn’t need EQ to discern that.

Her face stony and a look to kill in her eyes, Happy spoke in a low tone. “I should be insulted that you seem to think I sleep around. Just because I don’t live like a nun doesn’t mean I’m having sex.”

Immediately going into damage control mode, Paige told her it wasn’t that at all. “Happy, your personality doesn’t lead people to think you’ve never had sex before.”

Completely on guard now with her hands braced on the workbench, Happy asked what her personality leads people to believe. “Because I’m closed off, what, you think I have unattached sex and then slip out in the middle of the night?”

Paige’s jaw dropped and she was speechless. The narrowing of Happy’s eyes told her she had to act quickly. “That isn’t what I think, at all. You’re an intense person and you have no issue taking control of a situation to get what you want. Virgin isn’t what I usually associate with those things.”

“Well, Paige, I hate to burst your bubble but I’m not that friendly. Fucking random guys was never my idea of a good time.” It’s obvious how pissed Happy felt by her words and Paige didn’t want that.

“That's not what I meant. I’m just surprised okay, no judgement on how you chose to live your life, Happy. Toby must really mean a lot to you to want to be with him.”

Fighting back the urge to throw something at Paige, Happy kept her defenses up. “He does mean a lot to me, and what we do is none of your business. Understood?”

“Yes, and I’m glad you two are together now. You both seem very happy, and I’m happy for you.” Happy nodded at Paige’s words and went back to what she was working on.

When Toby got back to the garage, Paige observed how he went over to talk with Happy briefly before walking to the kitchen. Paige followed him, standing next to him and sighing. “I think I made Happy mad.”

Toby laughed as that was no surprise to him. “What did you do now?”

“All I did was try to talk with her, and I did a poor job of it, too.”

“Some mediator you are.” Toby had a smirk on his face before he looked at Happy concentrating on the project in front of her. “What exactly did you say to her, Paige?”

“Her reveal was surprising,” Paige told him in her own defense. “And Happy took it to mean I thought she slept around, which I didn't.”

With a sigh, Toby leaned against the counter and looked at her. “That wasn't the best thing to imply, you know. Not to mention the woman knows how to use a blowtorch and could kill us all in her sleep.”

He tried to bring in levity to the situation when all Paige wanted was for Toby to talk with Happy on her behalf.

“You know, Happy Quinn isn't used to feeling self-conscious. But with this she does.” Those words were the ‘ah-ha moment’ Paige was looking for. “Happy is used to having control at all times. She doesn't feel like that with this so she's working through it.”  

Paige's lips pursed before the realization hit her and with eyebrows raised told Toby that she's sure he has it under control.

Toby was unable to fight back his smirk and it quickly turned into a genuine grin. “Pleasure to talk with you Paige, but our session today is finished. My love life is only discussed with the love of my life and nobody else.”

There was a smile on Paige's face at how in love Toby looked. With a pat to his shoulder, Paige thanked him. “Tell Happy I’m here if she wants to talk. I really didn’t mean to upset her.”

“I know, and I'll let her know.” Paige nodded and soon Toby found himself alone in the kitchen again.

He looked over at Happy concentrating on the piece of metal in front of her and pulled down her mug before filling it up with an obscene amount of sugar, and then adding coffee and more milk than he thought necessary.

He sauntered over to Happy with a giant smile and set the mug next to her. Walter and Sly were preoccupied with an equation on the chalkboard so Happy quickly reached up to cup the side of Toby’s face and kiss him. She pulled back just as swiftly and immediately got back to work on what she had been doing.

Toby stood still next to her for a moment, content and savoring the lingering feeling of her lips on his. Smiling even wider now, he caught Paige watching them and winked. He was happy and didn’t care who saw. 

 

* * *

 

They're the last ones to leave the garage that night and Happy is visibly upset as they sit in Toby's Monte Carlo talking. She nestles under his arm and laces their fingers as she holds his hand. “Do I really give off a promiscuous vibe, Toby?”

He asks why she even thinks that, his free hand cupping her face to tilt her head up so he's able to look at her. The last time Toby saw her this unsure of herself was the night she told him she was a virgin.

“I'm not okay with people knowing how I chose to live my life. But Paige now knows and I only hope she knows how to keep her mouth shut.”

“She will,” he assures her. “She told me earlier how she feels bad for her reaction. Paige didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or judged.”

That garners a scoff from Happy. “She was shocked, like the idea of me not fucking random guys was so foreign to her. I understand you being surprised because of how I was after our date. But Paige’s reaction does make me wonder what people thought of me.”

He hates how she's so conflicted and insecure about this. Toby pulls her closer and presses a kiss to the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair as a comfort. “I know it's not a good feeling, and I'm sorry. I still can't believe you were a virgin. Never in a million years would I have guessed you were. I loved it though.”

There's silence before Happy squeezes her eyes shut. “But why? What about me apparently screamed that I slept around?”

Toby shifts so he's facing her and takes both her hands in his, prompting her eyes to open. “I never thought you slept around indiscriminately, Happy. But I had assumed you were having sex long before you actually did.” Her eyes close again and he squeezes her hands to get her to keep looking at him. “One doesn’t see an extremely sexy and brilliant mechanic, who’s able to take charge of any situation with ease, and think she’s a virgin.”

He hears her laugh softly; it's the best possible sound he thinks he can hear in this moment. He rests his hand on her cheek and his thumb sweeps under her eye. “I love everything about you, Hap. Especially that you chose me to be the first person you're with. Thank you for that.”

Happy looks at him and the most imperceptible sigh escapes her lips. He curls his fingers into her hair when she leans forward to nuzzle against his shoulder. "You are the only one who gets to know this side of me, okay? It's bad enough I'm like this in front of you, I don't need others knowing as well."

“Princess, it's alright to feel this way, especially with me. You don't have to be so strong all the time. Let me carry this with you.” Toby looks at her with such love and complete adoration in his eyes that she's overcome with how much she knows she loves him.

There's no fighting the urge to kiss him so she leans up and captures his lips with hers. Her teeth catch his lower lip and he moans before parting his mouth. She slips her tongue into it and runs her thumb across his scruff, pulling back from the kiss when the need for oxygen requires it.

Needing to remain close to her, Toby rests his forehead on hers and presses a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. “You are so much more than what anyone thinks of you, Hap. Don’t forget that.”

She blinks slowly, looking up through her lashes to thank him. “I want to go home, Doc.”

Toby gives her another peck on her temple before they shift apart, and he starts the car to drive them back to his apartment for the night.

After a quiet shower, Happy pulls Toby down on top of her in bed. “Make love to me?” She asks her request quietly and he can see the distress painted across her beautiful features. “I need to feel like more than what people obviously saw me as.”

“Happy, people see you as brilliant and beautiful, and such a badass.” Toby's words bring a small smile to her face and he kisses her. “And to me you're everything, so it would be my pleasure to make love to you.”

He rolls them onto their sides, taking time to push a few lingering strands of damp hair out of her face. Her expression is neutral, neither a smile nor a frown so Toby does what he knows will make the corners of her mouth stretch up and out. He rests his hand softly on the smooth skin of her cheek, his fingers warm as they brush against her cheekbone and he presses his lips against hers again.

It’s a gentle kiss. She can feel how he cares for her in the caress of his lips; in the way she pushes against the seam of his mouth and he welcomes it, allowing her tongue to slide next to his before pushing back with just as much desire.

She finds her fingers running over the stubbly skin of his face when she pulls back for air. One of his arms slips around her back while the other cradles her neck. “When I enter you, wrap your legs around me.” Happy nods and sighs softly when she feels him push into her. She wraps her legs around him as told and her arms move around his back so there's no space between them.

He rocks into her, keeping a steady rhythm when he feels a wet kiss against his skin. He looks down to see her cheek resting on his shoulder and her eyes half shut. She looks peaceful like that, he thinks, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her fingers digging into his back as if she never wanted to let go of him.

He shifts the hand behind her neck to beneath her jaw, skimming her skin with his fingertips. It makes her gasp slightly and sets a wider smile on his face as he tilts her own up before kissing under her ear.

“I love you, Hap.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees her smile as soon as she hears his words, and feels her long fingers on his throat pulling his mouth back to hers. It’s more insistent this time and she trails her lips to his ear when they pull apart, whispering for him to start moving.

It's a slow build up for them, the feeling of their orgasms flourishing with each back and forth movement. They welcome it though, Happy especially as she craves this prolonged physical intimacy with Toby after the events of the day. As enjoyable as it is, the memory of the toe-curling feeling that follows pulls at her mind and she urges him to move faster.

Her breathing begins to quicken and she can almost, _almost_ feel the dam start to break. Toby, with his arms still wrapped around her back and neck, perceives this and starts thrusting faster. The many sounds she makes send him closer to the edge as well, and when his name escapes her mouth as a moan, he's nearly done for.

Despite being so close himself, Toby wants her to come first so he rolls her flat onto her back and shifts his hips up, feeling her legs curl around his. With each thrust, his cock now brushes directly against her clit and Happy's nails dig into his shoulder blades. He feels her arch up to him as her body finally starts to shake underneath his. With one last moan, she goes slack and feels Toby come not even a minute later, her name practically growled as he falls onto her.

Toby wants to stay inside of her and maintain that closeness so he rolls them back onto their sides. Her legs move back to circling his waist and he wraps his arms around her again. As her breathing evens out, he feels her pressing soft kisses across his chest.

It’s a while before he feels Happy’s arms sliding around his neck again, and when he looks down there’s a shining smile on her face. He leans over to kiss her cheek, her smile now reflected on his own face as he holds her gaze.

It’s a moment brimming with significance, one where neither needs to say anything. The feeling of each other and the emotion they feel is enough for Toby to know that she understands how much he loves her. In that moment, he knows he's enough for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

Two weeks later, Cabe and Paige had seen the changes between them. The subtle way Toby would leave a cup of coffee on Happy's workstation mid morning or how during their last case Happy gave him an encouraging squeeze to the arm before he and Walter went to question the suspect.

Even Sylvester noticed how Happy would take Toby’s hat off his head and place it on his desk with a smirk, ruffling his curls when she thought nobody was looking. He asked Paige about it and she told him they must be back to being best friends.

And today, there wasn’t any question about it; Toby and Happy had injured themselves the night before.

Happy, in her usual fashion, was stoic and the only indication of injury was how she winced when she twisted or had to suddenly turn. She stayed at her workbench most of the day and didn't stand; rather she sat on the stool and remained hunched over at a weird angle. Toby, on the other hand, complained about how sore he was and had ice packs on both knees with his legs propped up on his desk. 

Whenever someone went over to talk with her, Happy’s few responses were clipped and she had an almost permanent scowl on her face. Even when Toby stopped by, she was short and flinched away at his touch. Toby sighed and whispered something into her ear that she nodded to.

At lunch, Cabe stopped by and talked with Paige about Toby and Happy's strange behavior.

“I don't think they're broken up, but something happened to leave them both hurt.” Cabe glanced over at the pair again. “I’d ask myself but I’ve got to get back to Homeland.”

Paige nodded. “I’ll keep you updated.”

After watching Toby hobble back to his desk with fresh ice packs, Paige decided it was time to ask what happened. With Happy busy and her welding helmet on, Paige leaned against Toby's desk.

“What do you want, Paige?” The grin on her face told him that she was going to ask about him and Happy.

“What happened, Toby? You won't stop whining and Happy has barely moved from her station all day.”

“It's nothing.” Toby tried to sit up but the quick motion of his legs swinging off the edge of the desk had him crying out in pain. His feet landed on the floor harder than he intended and he gingerly placed the ice packs back on his knees. 

“Toby, what did you do? More importantly, what did you do to Happy?” 

At that, he snapped up with a deep set scowl across his features. “I did nothing to her, Paige. Don't even insinuate that.” Very quietly she heard him mutter, ‘we did this together.’ 

“Is this a sex injury, Toby?” Paige now grinned like the cat who ate the canary and Toby stared daggers at her. 

“None of your business.” He sounded like a petulant child and she found it hilarious. 

Paige looked at him and pushed back to sit on his desk. “I can sit here longer.” 

Toby let out a dejected sigh and quietly said that they fell off the bed. With wide eyes, Paige burst out laughing, causing Walter and Sly to look over. Walter asked what was going on but Paige just shook her head while continuing to laugh. Not one to bother himself with such trivial nonsense, Walter let it go. Sly, however, furrowed his eyebrows slightly but eased up when Paige went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She diverted his attention and asked him to explain what he and Walter were working on, winking at Toby when they made eye contact again. 

Happy, on the other hand, looked like steam was about ready to shoot out of her ears and she wanted to kill them both for talking. Toby wasn't sure when she took her welding helmet off, but she was pissed and he could see it. The way her glare was trained on him made him pause, but she simply stalked past him wordlessly, just out of his reach to get outside and into the alley. With the team’s attention elsewhere, Toby carefully stood and started after her. 

 

* * *

 

He sees Happy in her truck, resting her head on her crossed arms over the steering wheel. His heart drops and he wants to kick himself for letting Paige extract what happened from him. 

He taps on the passenger side door before opening it and climbs in. Happy shifts to face him, her cheek now pressed against her arm and a look in her eyes that screams she's unhappy. 

“I’m sorry, princess, I really am.” Toby’s hand goes to her back and he starts gently running it up and down.

Her shoulders roll forward, and he sees pain in her features as she tries to find a comfortable position. “What part of I want our personal life being private don't you get, Doc?” 

His eyes fall shut and he sighs; he's made yet another misstep in his relationship with Happy and feels horrible. Knowing him too well, it's as if she can read his mind with what she says next. “This doesn't change us, Toby. I still love you even though you're the world's biggest idiot.” 

Her words put a smile on his face and he leans over the center console to press kisses to her shoulder. “I love you, so very much.” Moving up to trail kisses just under her ear, Toby presses a sweet kiss to her cheek. “I am sorry, Hap. For what it's worth, I don't see Paige repeating it.” 

She says nothing, only closes her eyes as she focuses on maintaining her composure. The feeling of Toby rubbing her back is a comfort and she sighs. She takes in his expression when she opens her eyes again. He’s cautious but smiling and she laughs softly. It's impossible for her not to wince, though, as she sits back, flexing her arms and curving her back in an effort to find relief. 

“You should put ice on your back, princess,” Toby tells her. “Let me get an ice pack and we'll sit here for a little bit.” 

Happy lets out a breath and winces again when she leans forward back onto the steering wheel. “We've been out here too long already. If we don't get back inside, they'll notice.” 

His thumb and forefinger go to her chin and he gently pulls her lips to his. A soft moan rises from her throat when she feels his tongue sweep across her top lip and she instinctively parts hers for him. Deepening it ever so slightly, Toby moves his fingers to cup her face and press his forehead to hers. “You're in pain, and the team is preoccupied. Let me take care of you.” 

There's something about his tone of voice that makes her not want to object, so she doesn't. “Okay, Doc, just for a few minutes.” 

Toby smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek before opening the door to go back to the garage and get an ice pack for her. He's gone two minutes at most and her eyes are closed again when he gets back into her truck. A shiver runs through her when he presses the ice pack against her back, but she sags back against the steering wheel. 

“This is humiliating, Toby,” she says miserably. “How the hell did we fall off the bed?” 

He isn't able to fight back his chuckle and apologizes again. “I wanted to be on top that round. We didn't realize the edge of the bed was that close.” 

Remembering the night before reminds her of how Toby hurt himself as well, and how his tolerance for pain is a fraction of what hers is. “How do you feel, Doc? I saw you had ice on your knees all day.” 

“They hurt, but it's not my back.” 

Happy opens her mouth to reply but no words come to her so she remains silent. It’s quiet for a few more minutes before Toby chances asking her something.

“Happy, why are you uncomfortable with them knowing? Is there any part of you that's ashamed to have them know that you're finally in a relationship with me?” 

Her brows furrow and she looks at him sharply. “Not at all, and don't think that. It's just that I tried to keep my private and professional lives separate and now they are very intimately connected.” He grins lasciviously and she rolls her eyes. “Hey, it's difficult keeping a straight face when I see you across the garage smiling at me and all I can think about is how much I want you under me or between my thighs.” 

That comment draws a soft laugh from Toby and he leans over to kiss her. “I know the feeling, love. I'll have you know that I've fantasized a lot about us being together at the garage.”

Her eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up. “Really?” The idea surprises her but she's not put off by it. 

“Often,” he says as his lips move under her jaw. “Us making love on that red couch or on the roof.” He hears Happy mutter, ‘the roof,’ and asks if that's her agreeing. 

Toby notices the left side of her mouth twist up and she tells him she's not disagreeing. “What else have you fantasized about for us, Doc?”

“Dragging you into a dark corner of the garage and being able to bury my face between your gorgeous thighs.” He practically says that last word in a growl. Her pupils darken and she arches her body forward only to groan because of her back. 

Now serious, Toby kisses her cheek. “We should go home for the day, Hap. We don’t have a case and it's after four. I’ll give you a back rub, it should make you feel better.” 

Happy hesitates for a moment, but cracks her eyes open before nodding. “That sounds nice. We still need to explain why we're both leaving early.” 

“Let me take care of it, okay?” 

The struggle to remain in control is clear in her eyes. She doesn't want Toby to fight any of her battles but in an effort to loosen her grip with control she decides to trust him to make their excuse. 

But before Toby even gets out of the truck, Happy catches Paige walking towards it out of the corner of her eye. She sighs and Toby gives her a tight smile as he opens the door to go talk to her. 

It's a few minutes and Happy watches them with narrowed eyes. Toby looks over and winks, putting up a finger to gesture he'll be one minute. Paige walks inside and seconds later is handing Toby both their bags. 

Paige waves at Happy with a smile before going back inside. She decides to continue trusting Toby and pulls herself up from the steering wheel to open the driver's side door. Toby reaches her and his eyes widen when she hands him the keys to her truck while rubbing her eye. 

“Don’t make a big deal of it, Doc. Just get us back to my place.”

Toby opens the door to the back seat and rests his hand on her lower back. “Stretch out, relax and close your eyes while I drive. We'll be home soon.” He notices her hesitation and kisses her forehead. “It's just me, Hap. You'll be more comfortable stretched out and I promise to be careful driving your truck.” 

Under any other circumstances, Happy would have balked at his request, but she likes not always being on guard with Toby anymore. 

“Alright, Doc.” She steps up and lays out across the seat, closing her eyes. Toby drapes his jacket across her upper body, and her lips tug up at the sweet gesture. 

Just a couple of minutes later, Toby’s at a red light when he looks into the back seat to find her fast asleep and breathing evenly. Smiling as the light turns green, Toby laughs softly at where his life currently is. The woman he loves is resting in the backseat as he drives them home; life can't get any better in his eyes. 

When he pulls into her spot in the parking lot, she's still sleeping. He opens the back door and kisses the top of her head. “Hap, we're home.” She groans and he tells her he'll carry her up, she just needs to move closer so he can lift her into his arms. 

Happy very groggily swings her legs off the bench seat with another groan and Toby leans in to pick her up. She nestles against his shoulder while he makes his way up to her apartment. It requires some careful maneuvering but he's able to get the door open without disturbing Happy. 

Once inside, Toby lays her down on top of her made bed; it was something Happy insisted on each morning. His lips curve into a smile as he pulls off her boots and socks before going to draw a bath. 

Once the water is hotter than he'd like as it will cool off some, he returns and kneels next to her. He brushes her hair out of the way and her eyes flutter open.

“What do you think of a hot bath before that back rub?” 

“I’d like that,” she mumbles while stretching. “You do have some good ideas.” 

She smirks and sits up, feeling a second wind after her short cat nap. Her movements are slow as she stands up and he helps her remove her jacket. He pulls her shirt up over her head too and she leans into him when his arm wraps around her to unclasp her bra. 

“Thanks, Doc.” She smiles lazily up at him and he hugs her to him.

“It’s always my genuine pleasure to help undress you,” he says, a bit smug.

Happy laughs. “Maybe you should get me out of the rest of my clothes then.”

Toby wraps his hands around her ribs and thumbs at the swell of her breasts. “You’re always impatient, princess.” He slides his hands down her skin and carefully pulls down her jeans and underwear in one movement. 

Happy steps out of them and sits back on the bed, reaching for him and hooking her fingers into his belt loops before pulling him forward. “You're wearing too many clothes.” 

It's quick work getting his shirt off; he's able to pull it over his head with one hand but knocks the hat off his head in the process. He bends down to pick it up but she grabs his arm before he can. 

“You put that back on your head and we have a problem.” 

“No love for it, at all.” He kneels in front of her, a light whimper leaving his mouth as he tosses his hat to the dresser. Happy's expression softens and her hand brushes over his scruff before she takes the opportunity to ruffle Toby's hair. Smiling, he tells her, “I'll have you know, my best friend gave it to me for Christmas last year.” 

“Well, she must have done that because you love it. She, not so much.” 

Happy grabs his hands and pulls him between her legs, silencing any quip he may have as she presses her bare chest to his. He hears her breathe in sharply as pain radiates down her back but she holds tighter to him and lets her fingers tangle in his curls. 

Her breath is hot against his ear when she all but purrs, “I still need the jeans off, Doc.” 

He carefully stands and Happy starts tugging at his belt. Her fingers fumble with the buckle at first but she gets it undone and grins up at him as she lets it drop to the floor. She moves to kiss the indentation of his hipbones but stops when she sucks in a sharp breath at the now sharp ache in her back.

Toby immediately steadies her and holds the side of her ribs, leaning down to rub her back. “The water is drawn for the bath, let me finish getting undressed and then I'm carrying you.” 

For the first time he thinks, Toby witnesses Happy Quinn pouting. He sits next to her on the bed and wraps one arm around her abdomen to hold her side while his other hand rubs up and down her back. “I'm sorry you're in pain, Hap, the warm water and the massage will help.” 

“I'm capable of walking, you know.” She glances over at him and he smiles.

“I know you are, but I love carrying you. Please?” His hazel eyes widen so he looks like a puppy begging for scraps while his lower lip juts out in a very childlike pout. 

Again, Happy finds herself wanting to give into him so she does, but not before rolling her eyes. 

“Alright, just take off your damn jeans. I'm getting cold sitting here with no clothes on when I know there's a warm bath with my name on it.” 

Toby kisses the side of her head before he stands, his eyes sweeping over her as his fingers still on the button of his jeans. She's hunched forward on the edge of the bed with her hands now on either side of her. Happy watches him with her head tilted and her hair partially covering the top of her breasts. 

His grin deepens at the sight of her pert nipples just below her curls. His eyes travel down the lines of her stomach to her hips. Then Toby's gaze moves to between her thighs. Her legs are spread slightly and he feels his mouth water at how much he wants to get his face between her thighs and hear her moaning his name.

“Eyes up, perv,” she says, monotonously. His eyes snap up and he observes how her voice is betrayed by the slight curving up of her lips. “Now get naked.” 

Toby chuckles heartily at how deadpan she is and grins. “Alright, since you want it so badly.” 

She rolls her eyes again and then raises her eyebrows expectantly as she watches him push down his jeans and boxers. Lastly, he kicks off his shoes so he's standing completely naked in front of her. 

“Enjoy it, Hap. This is for your eyes only now.” 

Her mouth curves into another smirk as her gaze sweeps over his chest down to his hips. Then he catches her staring at his cock.

“After the bath, Hap,” he says, eyebrows raised. “I've already proven my self-control to be better than you thought. We're making this about you, princess. I want you to soak and have the muscles in your back loosen up for when I give you that back rub.” 

Happy nods slowly. “You still going to carry me, Doc?”

A genuine smile spreads across his face as he walks over to her. “Absolutely, Hap.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Toby gently slides one arm under her knees as his other arm wraps around her back and he lifts her up. 

The way she snuggles closer in his arms warms Toby's heart as he sees how much she's opened up to him. He knows what a huge step it was for her, letting him take care of her this way. 

“I love you,” he tells her, kissing her cheek as he steps into the water. Toby falters, unsure how to sit down with her in his arms as he feels the twinge in his knees starting to shoot down his legs. 

Sensing his uncertainty, Happy rests her hand on his face. “Put me down and sit behind me, okay?” He nods and carefully sits down in the water, waiting for her to settle in front of him. 

Happy leans her head back on his shoulder and sighs. The water around them and the feel of his chest pressed against her back feel heavenly. 

“This was a very good idea, Doc.” Her hands find his and she weaves their fingers together, bringing them to rest on her lower abdomen. 

The silence between them is relaxing and Toby's chin rests in the crook of her neck. When the water is cold and Happy's breathing is slow, he rubs his scruff against her cheek. 

“Wake up, princess. You have a massage waiting for you.” 

 

* * *

Happy’s sitting at the table, waiting for a pot on the stove to boil away and a timer to go off when Toby returns to his kitchen. They had been making dinner, although it was more of Happy teaching Toby how to cook properly. She succeeded in teaching him the correct technique for using what he termed the ‘fancy knives,’ though her instruction was not without various comments of his mentioning how sexy she looked working with sharp blades.

He slides into the chair next to hers, his arms landing on the kitchen table with a thump. It’s enough to garner a look from Happy, who was deep into a book on mechanics; but as soon as she looks back at the pages, an amused grin forms on her face. She gets no chance to read anymore, though.

Toby scoots his chair closer to hers until he’s right next to her, kicking his feet up onto the chair on the other side of the round table. He raises his arms up as if stretching but he smoothly slides his right one around Happy’s shoulders, letting his fingertips graze her upper arm. He gets an eye roll this time and the book falls shut on the wood of the table.

“You know, Hap, I love when we’re like this, all cute and domestic and shit.” He catches her eye with a satisfied smile and she raises one eyebrow at his statement. 

She knows he has more to say so she leans back in her chair and gives him her full attention.

Toby squeezes her arm before continuing. “We made dinner and now we’re spending time together at the table, kind of like what normal people do.”

“We’re not normal, Doc.” She eyes him pointedly but he only laughs.

“Yeah, I know. We’re geniuses and we save the world, but I still think it’s nice when we take it easy like we are right now.” He’s beaming at her and his smile melts away any desire to challenge his thoughts, so she nods. Nods and silently agrees to enjoy this easy moment with him as she rests her head on his arm.

She reaches up to her shoulder for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “But the question is, Doc, if you’re going to take it easy later tonight as well.” She squeezes his hand and glances over at him, feeling her smile morph into a smirk.

“My, my, it seems Miss Quinn would like some considerable action in the bedroom tonight,” he pauses, quirking his eyebrows. “So that’s what we’ll do.” He’s grinning and she gets out of her chair to slide onto his lap, one arm wrapping around his neck.

“Tell me, Dr. Curtis, what’s on the lesson plan tonight?” She whispers the words into his ear and the hand he had snaked around her back travels up her shirt, skimming the skin of her back.

“How do you feel about doggy style?” The corner of his mouth turns up and Toby watches her eyes widen.

She hesitates for a moment but the curve of her lips turns mischievous and she moves her face closer to his. “First time for everything, right?”

He has no response other than to eliminate the gap between them; rest his hand on her cheek and pull her in for a long kiss, full of agreement for more. It isn’t long before the timer goes off, though, and the sound makes Happy jump in his lap.

He has an amused expression on his face as he watches her get up to switch it off. But he’s behind her soon enough with his arms tight around her waist as she turns off the stove and stirs the contents of the pot.

He can see her smile when he kisses her cheek. “We’ll get some action going in a bit, Hap. First, we have to finish being all domestic and eat dinner.” The sideways look she gives him makes him eager for later to arrive. 

A while later, Happy’s stretched out across Toby’s bed and checking her phone as she waits for him. He’s finishing drying himself off after their shared shower, but he’s thoroughly distracted by her. 

His eyes pass over the lines of her body, from her shoulders down to her legs, and he can’t get enough of how beautiful she is. He focuses on each curve of her body, on the way her golden tinged skin looks against his dark, navy blue sheets until he hears Happy’s voice.

“Doc, quit staring and come on.” He watches her push her damp locks out of her eyes so she can make an attempt to glare at him but it just makes him smile. Tossing his towel onto a chair, he crawls onto the bed and sits cross legged next to her, resting his hand on her lower back.

“I could look at you all day and never get bored, Hap.” A shy smile pulls at her lips and she makes quick eye contact before hoisting herself up on her elbows to put her phone on the side table. The movement causes Toby’s palm and fingertips to slide over her skin, and he hears a gasp so small that it was nearly imperceptible. 

He glances up to find her motionless and obviously aware of the effect his touch had on her. Toby takes the opportunity to graze his fingertips further down her body, over her ass and down the back of her thigh as he feels goosebumps form on her skin. 

Happy remains still and he leans over to start kissing up her back. He presses his lips against her smooth skin, up by the ink on it, trailing her spine until he kisses between her shoulder blades and up to her shoulder. He can sense the anticipation building every time he touches her, and when he gets to her neck he can feel her elevated pulse against his mouth. 

Her eyes are shut and her mouth is slightly parted as Toby kisses across her jaw. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he brushes his thumb across her wet lips. He moves it away and knows that she expects his lips on hers next, but he falls back onto the bed right next to her, sliding his hand down her arm.

She opens her eyes wildly then, somewhat dazed at what she was denied. It makes Toby grin and before he knows it she’s on him like a bee to honey. 

His hands are in her hair, and her own are on his neck, fingers splayed across his cheek when they pull apart for air. He has that same smirk on his face as he always does when he looks up at her knowingly-- Toby is well aware how she can’t resist him.

It isn’t until she sits back on his hips, still straddling him, and slides her hand down between them to palm him that he speaks up.

“Still want to try it doggy style?”

Happy nods quickly and he sits up until they’re eye to eye before pulling her in for another kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and his own slide down her sides until he’s rubbing circles into her hipbones.

He takes the time to slide one hand across her stomach, dipping it low and pushing his finger through her folds until he hears her gasp. It makes him smile wide until he’s not really kissing her and she pulls away for a second to roll her eyes. But just as soon as she pulled away she presses her mouth against his again.

He continues to circle her clit, failing to fight back another smile when she moans into his mouth. Then he kisses across her jaw and stops to suck the skin under her ear.

“I’ll need you on your stomach, Hap,” he whispers, before bringing his hands up to sweep his thumbs across her cheeks.

Happy nods again and grabs his hand before pulling him down with her. She looks at him for a moment, holding his gaze until another grin forms on her face. He can see the enthusiasm in her expression as she rolls over and bites her lip at the feeling of his hands trailing down her back again.

Toby sits up on his knees and scoots behind her, his hands never leaving her skin. He allows himself a moment to squeeze her ass and enjoy his view until he hears a giggle. He looks up to see Happy twisting herself to look at him and his eyes can’t help but be drawn to her shoulder blades. They twist under her skin, contorting as she props herself up on her elbows.

“You like my ass a lot, Doc.” She’s grinning and he looks from her face down to his hands, still spread out across her skin and his fingers pressing into her flesh.

He laughs himself before giving her ass another squeeze and looking back up. “That I do, I love all of you.” He hears her let out another chuckle as she turns forward again, this time on all fours. 

Toby rises up on his knees and wraps his hands around her hips, running his fingertips over her skin until he feels her shiver. He reaches further under her until he finds her clit again and she sighs. She lets her head fall at the sensation, her hair pooling on the back of her neck and slipping down by her shoulders.

“You ready, Hap?” He asks while continuing to rub her clit.

It takes her a moment but she raises her head and nods, murmuring a ‘yes’ between her sighs. 

“You need to tell me if you don’t like any part of it and I’ll stop, okay?” He sees her nod again and he moves his hand from her hip to himself, preparing to push into her. “I’m going to push in now.” 

She responds with ‘mhmm’ and Toby aligns himself with her, spreading her lips with his fingers before finally entering her.

The moment Happy feels him, thick and hard, entering her, her eyes snap open and she can’t hold back a moan. She feels Toby slide his hands back to her hips for a moment and she readjusts her own as he starts thrusting into her. 

Each thrust goes in deeper than the last and her eyes fall shut again at the feeling of this new angle. Toby slides a hand back under her and she gasps the minute his fingertips brush over her clit again. Then, she feels him lean over her until her back is touching him.

It’s almost overwhelming for her; the new angle, the feeling of her skin against his, the way his fingertips work her in just the way he knows she likes, the kisses he presses to her neck, and his breath that makes her shiver. It doesn’t take long before she’s close and she knows he can tell because he’s starting to move his fingers faster, chuckling into her ear at each moan and whimper and whine.

Happy swallows and squeezes her eyes shut. Just like a glass about to overflow she can nearly feel herself at the edge as Toby continues to thrust and circle her clit quickly. She feels his lips at her ear again and can’t help but let out a shaky breath as she arches her back.

The few moments before her orgasm sweeps over her, Happy can’t stop moaning. She realizes that the bed is shaking as Toby quickens his pace and she knows he must be close too. It’s when he whispers ‘I love you’ into her ear and drags his fingertips lightly across her clit for a change that she comes, letting out a scream as she falls onto her elbows. 

As best as she can tell, her face is still contorted into an expression of pure pleasure as she feels herself squeezing on his cock every second. She clasps her hands and lets her forehead fall onto them, feeling a faint layer of sweat on her forehead. Toby reaches back to hold her hips and it’s only moments before he comes too, pressing his fingers tightly into her flesh as he rides out his climax.

He’s trying to catch his breath and her own is still slightly elevated when he lets go of her hips and moves around to lay next to her. She finally lowers herself fully onto the mattress, resting her cheek on her hand as she looks at him. He’s lying on his back, looking upward with his arm thrown over his forehead.

He suddenly turns to look at her, a silly grin on his face. It makes her smile and she laughs softly as he pulls her to his chest.

Toby’s got his arm wrapped around her back and Happy settles against it, looking him straight in the eye. “I like it better when I can look at you, Doc. Like right now.”

Her words make him smile and he pushes her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. “Did you enjoy it, even if you don’t want it like that again?”

She nods and smiles, letting her head shift down some. But Toby moves down himself until he’s eye to eye with her.

“Hey, it’s just as important to know what you don’t like as much as what you do like.” He slides his hand down her skin until he’s rubbing her shoulder before he continues. “What have you enjoyed most of what we’ve done together?”

Happy thinks for a moment, remembering the various ways they had made love in their few weeks together. “I liked riding you a lot, but also when we did it sitting up. That position was nice.”

Toby leans over to kiss her cheek before taking her hand in his. “You want to make love one of those ways now? Or do you want to sleep?” He’s still smiling as he studies her pensive expression. He finds it a bit funny that she’s taking time to think about it even though he knows what her answer will be.

“Once more sitting up, Doc.”

She leans in to kiss him then, bringing her hands up to his neck and cheek. He weaves a hand through her hair and rests the other on her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Their mouths move lazily together and she insistently runs her tongue over his lip until he parts them. She licks into his mouth and he follows until their lungs are burning for air. He pulls gently at her bottom lip with his teeth when they separate, and he opens his eyes to find her eyes dark as her pupils overtake their usual brown.

Happy’s still looking at him when he feels her fingers trailing down his stomach, brushing softly over his skin until she’s palming him. He stills her hand though, reaching down towards the foot of the bed for the towel he had set out earlier.

He leans back toward her, pulling her up into his lap before palming her breasts and kissing her again. She sighs almost immediately at the feeling of his fingers rolling her nipples, and he smiles into the kiss before breaking it. Moving her hand down between them again, she looks at him intently before he leans in to whisper in her ear.

“This round’s all you, Miss Quinn. Let’s see what you got.”

 

* * *

 

“What a case, huh, Doc?” Cabe took his eyes off the road just a moment and looked at Toby, who nodded in acknowledgement.

They had been working on a tedious case in a brokerage firm where one of the executives purposely compromised the various security systems in place with the intent of revenge on the CEO. The most pressing issue was that the executive threatened to bomb the elementary school of the CEO’s daughter since it was the first week of the new school year.

After local law enforcement refused to listen to Happy’s plan for securing the building and disabling the bomb, she snapped and went against their orders, proceeding to carry out her plan and save the day as well as hundreds of children. It took all of Toby’s willpower not to pull her into a dark corner and have her right then.

As the events of the day ran through his mind, Toby noted the smile that appeared on his face. “Happy was really badass.”

Cabe glanced over at Toby again and laughed at his dreamy expression. “Hey, Doc, I’m sure the team won’t appreciate if you drop all their dinner in the car after today.”

Toby looked down and saw the few bags of food in his lap about to slip off, so he grabbed them before leaning back and letting thoughts of Happy settle in his mind again. “She did good today, Cabe,” he said, shifting to look out the window at the sunset. “I’m proud of her. And to think, only I get to know her.”

“Only ever know you, kid?” Toby turned his head again and realized his mistake as he watched Cabe’s eyes widen. For once, Toby remained silent in an effort to downplay the situation, though to no avail.

Cabe pulled the car over at the next available opportunity and Toby sighed, thinking how a certain mechanic might end his life later. “Are you saying Happy was a virgin before you?” 

Toby glanced at Cabe but quickly turned his eyes forward again, now seemingly very interested in watching people on the sidewalk. “If I have this conversation with you, you don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. I’ll tell Happy we talked but you are not to question her on this. Understood?” Toby cringed internally; his attempt at sounding authoritative was pretty terrible, especially in front of Cabe.

“Of course, kid.” The sincerity of Cabe’s words was enough to make Toby peer at him curiously. Cabe looked utterly surprised. “Happy was a virgin, wow. Who would have thought that much woman was a virgin?”

Toby couldn’t help a small chuckle. “My thoughts exactly.” He felt a bit of warmth spread across his cheeks and looked down into his lap, trying to conceal the growing smile on his face.

Cabe noticed though, and patted Toby’s shoulder, making him look up again. “When did you realize, or did she tell you?”

“She told me and I’m not supposed to be telling you this.” The look of intrigue on Cabe’s face increased and Toby sighed again.

“I’m not going to tell another soul, you know.” By then Cabe had turned in his seat and leaned forward slightly in interest.

“She’s not comfortable with everyone knowing our business.”

Cabe smiled. “I get that, and good for you for respecting her wishes. It’s easy to tell from how you two are that you’re very happy.”

A grin broke across Toby’s face and for a minute Cabe felt like a father to him, Happy, and the others; happy for his kids and their own happiness. “Yeah, we are.”

Cabe patted his knee before pulling back onto the empty road. “A virgin, I never would have guessed that.”

“Yeah, it was pretty amazing.” Toby leaned back in his seat, the smile seemingly stuck on his face. “She was blushing the whole time. Oh, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Cabe glanced over at Toby again to find his brows furrowed and a look of slight discomfort on his face. It just made him laugh. “Anything else you shouldn’t say?”

Toby gave him the side-eye and shook his head. “She likes my mouth. I’m going to have to use it on her a lot to make up for telling you all this.”

“Kid, you are bright red. It seems your mouth isn’t as annoying to her anymore.” Cabe couldn’t stop laughing, at Toby’s expression and even his own joke.

Hanging his head and covering his face with his hands, Toby groaned. “I need this drive to be over.”   
  
“Just a few more minutes to the garage, Doc.” Toby looked up at him with a look of exasperation and Cabe laughed again. “Did she tell you before you went on your date redo?”

“She told me right before our first time.”

“In bed?” 

Looking straight forward, Toby spoke quietly. “Yes, after I went down on her.”

“Seriously?” Cabe peered at Toby and Toby noticed the change in his tone to one of complete awe. Cabe seemed truly amazed but but also thrilled for his and Happy’s progress, Toby thought.

“As a peek frean,” Toby replied, now realizing how Happy must have felt that first weekend.

“You were a gentleman, I assume?” Cabe asked.

“Of course I was. She was still as red as a tomato.” Toby shrugged.

“Was she really nervous?”

“Not very much at first that I could tell. But after she told me she was so nervous I’d change my mind about being with her. I told her that I love her and it was an honor she chose me.” A thoughtful smile settled onto Toby’s face and Cabe also found himself smiling as he made a right turn.

“And you have the nerve to call me a softie, Doc.” 

A laugh erupts from Toby’s mouth. “I’m in love, Cabe. I know it’s obvious.”

They were both silent for a while as Cabe turned onto the long, familiar road the garage was on, until Toby spoke up again.

“Hey, Cabe?”

“Yeah, son.”

“How does Happy seem to you now?” Toby watched Cabe as he considered the question.

“She actually seems happy these days.” Toby didn’t reply and Cabe noticed the pensive expression on his face. “What are you thinking, kid?”

“Just that I’m glad you can see she’s happy. It means I’m doing something right.”

“You’ve been doing something right for a long time, Doc. Except for that failed date.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Cabe saw Toby’s smile fade. “You okay? I’m just teasing, that failed date isn’t an issue now. Don’t beat yourself up over it anymore.”

“I know, I just hate that I hurt her like that.” Cabe gave him a reassuring half-smile before focusing back on the road. “She’s my forever, though.”

Stopping in front of the garage, Cabe turned off the engine before turning back to Toby. “You think she’d say you’re her forever too?”

“I sure hope so.”

“Well, if she chose you to be her first, I’d think it’s a safe bet to say you’re her forever too, don’t you think?” Toby laughed again and another smile was plastered on his face. “This is good, Toby. You two are good together.”

“You think so?”

“So much so that a blind person could see it.” Without thinking, Toby looked at the garage as if he could see through the walls the one person he loved most. “You’re off the hook, Doc.” Cabe patted his knee again before opening his door to get out.

“Maybe with you, but now I have to tell Happy,” Toby muttered, eyeing Cabe before opening his own door.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you let him know, Doc.” Happy plops down onto her leather couch as Toby pushes the door closed, shutting out the evening behind them.

He drops his own bag onto the coffee table before taking hers from her and setting it next to his. He then sits next to her, reaching for her hand. 

“I’m sorry, Happy. It was an accident but I shouldn’t have continued the conversation.” He looks at her a bit crestfallen, kind of like a kicked puppy, and she sighs.

“I know, and yeah, you shouldn’t have continued it. I’m still mad. And the fact that it was Cabe does not excuse it.” Happy looks pointedly at him. “You said you would make it up to me.” She crosses her arms but spreads her legs wide. “Right here.”

Any previous sadness disappears and Toby chuckles. “That I did, Hap.”

They had been about five minutes away from her apartment building when Toby told Happy that he had accidentally let Cabe know she was previously a virgin. Needless to say, she was not her namesake and Toby resigned himself to making it up to her. Though it wasn’t like he was particularly upset at the prospect of going down on Happy Quinn.

Toby jumps up from the couch, possibly a bit too enthusiastic for the situation, before helping her out of her jacket. He kneels in front of her then and pulls off her boots and socks, setting them by the couch. She’s watching him when he looks back up at her, and he pulls his shirt off quickly before sliding his hands up her jean-covered thighs until they reach the button at the top.

He makes quick work of it, keeping eye contact the whole time. She’s the first to break it though; as soon as he hooks his fingers in her waistband, he lightly runs his thumbs across the visible skin above it. It's enough to make her breathe in sharply and he feels his lips twist into a smirk as her eyes flicker down to his hands.

He tugs on her jeans until she lifts her hips up, allowing him to pull them and her underwear down her legs. Toby takes his time removing them completely, and as soon as he does Happy immediately scoots closer to the edge of the couch.

“Get to work. You owe me.” 

He can't help a soft laugh at her insistence as he sets his hands on her knees and thumbs the skin there. But her eyebrows shoot up and she gives him a look.

“Just how sorry are you, Doc?”

Happy's glare is enough to quiet him although he gives her a smile as he leans down to kiss her inner thigh. Her skin there is soft and he nuzzles his cheek against it before continuing to kiss up her leg.

Toby licks up the crease at the top of her inner thigh and hears a tiny gasp above him. He looks up to find her staring intently at him.

It's just a second before he snakes his arms under her thighs and grips her hips. The movement startles her slightly and he grins at her as he pulls her closer to his mouth. He glances down and finds that she's already glisteningly wet.

She can feel his warm breath against her wet skin as he moves closer to her and it makes her toes curl. He hasn't even really done anything yet, but she can’t help her arousal. The feeling of his mouth on her is just too good. She leans back against the couch, shutting her eyes as she waits for that delicious moment of contact.

Finally Happy feels it, the moment he presses his agile mouth to her wet flesh, and she sighs. She feels him slide one arm around her lower back and the other low across her hips until his hand rests just above his nose and mouth.

Toby takes it slow at first, pausing to inhale her scent before moving his mouth. She’s warm and wet, and he nuzzles into her until his nose brushes against her clit and he feels her quiver slightly. It makes him smile and he grazes his teeth lightly over her clit again until she’s pushing herself closer to him. He presses a kiss to it and he can hear a tiny groan above as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He gets an idea, and while somewhat cheesy, he deems it appropriate for the moment. He slowly traces an ‘I’ against her, and next an ‘M,’ followed by an ‘S’ and an ‘O.’ He tongues over her clit with each letter and it’s after he traces the second ‘R’ that he hears his name in Happy’s questioning voice.

“Toby, are you--”

He gives one long, slow lick up her center and over her clit to finish the ‘Y’ as he raises his head, thereby interrupting her as she moans and lets her head fall back.

“Yup, I am tracing ‘I’m sorry’ on you, Hap.” He smirks as she opens her eyes and gives him a look of pure incredulity.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Doc.” As much as she fights it, a hint of a smile shows on her face.

“I told you I would make it up to you. I am really sorry and I hope you’ll forgive me,” he tells her with a half smile on his face.

Happy brings her hand to his cheek and runs her thumb across his scruff. “Do that a dozen more times and we’ll see.”

Toby grins at her like a child and she falls back against the couch as he pauses to pull her legs up over his shoulders. He runs his hands down and slides them under her thighs again, bringing them up over her and lacing his fingers right below her stomach. 

A laugh leaves his mouth as he ducks his head again, and he feels the tremors in her body when she laughs too. He closes his eyes as he presses his mouth to her flesh again, imagining that there’s a big grin on her face while she runs her fingers back through his hair.

Toby dutifully traces those two words on her a dozen times more, eager to convey his apology but more so to see to her pleasure. He makes sure to brush over her clit with each letter, but he goes slowly, teasing her and drawing out her orgasm as much as he can.

By the sixth ‘I’m sorry,’ she’s pushing his head against herself for more contact so much that he has to pause and pull her hands away from his hair. He laces their fingers together and pins their hands next to her hips on the black leather she’s sitting on. 

But by the ninth one, she’s back at it, raising her hips in an effort to get him closer and squeezing his head with her thighs until he has to stop again. He lets go of her hands and moves his own up to her thighs.

“Happy, I love your thighs but I need to be able to breathe.” He looks up at her with raised eyebrows until she sighs, letting her thighs sag back down onto his shoulders. 

“Just fucking hurry up, I’m so close.”

Toby laughs again before resuming his work, murmuring an ‘oh, I know you are’ before he starts up on the tenth ‘I’m sorry.’

It’s at the end of the eleventh one that she finally comes with a very long moan. Her fingers found their way back to his hair although he’s kept his hands on her thighs. He continues working her clit through the twelfth one, taking a peek above to find her in the throes of pleasure.

Happy’s eyes seem to be glued shut but her jaw’s gone slack and her mouth is open, allowing her moan to slip through her lips. He can feel her hands clasped tightly around his neck now as he laps up her wetness. Nearly his whole face is covered with her slick and he loves it, loves how he can make her react like this and feel this way. 

At last she loosens her grip on him and slumps back against the couch with a contented smile on her slightly pink face. Toby grabs his discarded shirt to wipe his face quickly before looking back at her.

“Happy, will you forgive me?” 

She raises her head from the back of the couch to see a hint of nervousness on his face. “Why did you mention it to begin with?”

His expression turns a bit sheepish and she laughs as she lowers her legs from his shoulders. She grabs his hand and pulls him up, only to pull him down next her when she lies back on the couch. He slides his hand under the thin cotton of her tanktop, rubbing the skin of her back with his thumb.

“I didn’t mean to. I was just mentioning how badass you are and I accidentally said how amazing it is to be the only one to know all of you. It slipped out but Cabe realized what I meant.”

Happy reaches up to hold his face. “Yeah, I forgive you. I know Cabe won’t tell a soul and that he’s happy for us more than anything.” She snakes her arm under his and pulls him closer. “And I do trust him more than Paige. But don’t let it happen again.”

Toby laughs and slips his hand under her to rest it on her neck. “Thanks, Hap.”

“Now kiss me, Doc.”

He obliges with a grin, attempting to pull her even closer as he licks into her mouth. She breaks the kiss soon though.

“I taste good today.” Happy bites her lip and quirks her eyebrows, before sliding her hand down his chest and into his jeans.

“You always taste good, Hap.” Toby smirks until he feels her rub her thumb over the tip of his cock and he groans.

“You’re on top this round. You’re apologizing to me, Doc. You do the work.”

She smiles sweetly and he shakes his head with a laugh before standing up to take off his pants and boxers. Once she also rids herself of the rest of her own clothes, Toby crawls over her again, dipping his face down to lick and kiss her neck.

She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down some, whispering into his ear meanwhile.

“So, Dr. Curtis, it’s you needing extra credit from me, tonight.” 

 

* * *

 

It was a slow morning, Walter and Sly were visiting Megan while Paige was busy with paperwork. After a few stolen glances over some work they had to catch up on, Happy decided not to fight the urge and followed Toby into the kitchen. 

She watched as he made a fresh pot of coffee and silently crept behind him until her chest was pressed against his back and her hands slid into the front pocket of his jeans. “You forgot to add the cinnamon, Doc.” 

“Ick,” Toby said in a tone that reminded her of a child. “That's an affront to coffee and I will never participate--.” He quickly let out a groan when her fingers dug into his thighs and she whispered that she couldn't wait to get him home and out of his clothes. 

He took a deep breath to settle himself and covered her hands with his. He turned only to have her press against him and slide her hands into his back pockets now. “Why, Miss Quinn,” Toby said with a hitch to his voice, “we are at work. Anyone could see us.” 

“Only Paige is here, and she already knows about us.” Happy rolled her eyes as she remembered that incident and shook her head to rid herself of the memory. “If you want me to take my hands off your ass, I will. Just ask me to.” 

Toby cocked an eyebrow up and his arms snaked around her waist. Sliding one hand to the middle of her back, his other slid down to rest on her ass, squeezing it in the process. “I'll see your wager, princess, and up the ante considerably.” Leaning over, Toby captured her lips with his own. 

The feel of his body pressed against hers and the warmth of his mouth elicited a soft moan from the back of Happy's throat. That only encouraged Toby further and he licked across her upper lip for access, sweeping his tongue across the roof of her mouth once she parted it more for him.

Thoroughly lost in one another, they didn’t notice the garage door opening and closing during the rest of their impromptu mini makeout session. It wasn't until they heard a high pitched yelp that they broke the kiss, eyes wide as Sylvester stood a few feet away from them unable to move or look away. Neither Toby nor Happy could move either; both remained flush against each other with their hands frozen where they were. 

“Hey, buddy, what's wrong?” Walter’s voice was getting closer. “If you saw another mouse, I told you, he's more afraid of you than you are of him.” 

“Not a mouse,” Sly said, still in place but managing to point to the offenders. 

“Hey, finger down, potato-head.” Toby's tone was clipped and his hands tightened around Happy. “Pointing is rude.” 

Walter followed the mathematician's gaze and his brows furrowed at seeing Toby's hand resting comfortably on Happy's ass. “You two, really?” 

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head slightly, Happy smirked. “Is there another reason I'd let the Doc keep his hand on my ass and be this close to him if we weren’t?” 

Paige walked in and smiled at hearing Happy's comment. As Paige put her hand on Sylvester's shoulder, she took in the sight of Toby and Happy with their arms around each other. 

It wasn't long lived though when Paige saw Toby give her a look that made her lips curve downwards. There was a mischievous glint to his eyes when he turned to look at Walter. 

“Yes, Walt. You’re not the only one here with feelings for someone else.” 

Walter pursed his lips at that comment and turned to walk away. Toby being Toby couldn’t resist and called out how this was obvious denial and juvenile that he was stalking off. Then he felt Happy’s hands squeeze his ass and his eyebrows went up; the mechanic had his full attention now. 

So pleased with their relationship being out in the open, Toby leaned back down and kissed her again. Since he was so close to them, Sly was unable to miss what was clearly a moan from Happy.

Sly looked at Paige with such discomfort that she laughed, unable not to. “It’s fine, Sylvester. They’re happy and let them get this out of their system. Things won’t change much.”

Before Sylvester spoke, Cabe’s voice boomed across the garage. “What’s wrong with O’Brien? He’s brooding and that’s never been good.” When he reached the kitchen, Cabe chuckled at the sight before him. “It’s about time, kids.” 

Happy leaned back at hearing Cabe’s voice and looked at him. Cabe only smiled and said he’s glad she and Toby are now together. Happy’s hands slipped out from Toby’s back pockets and the Doc moved to rest against the counter next to her. 

“They’re an official item now,” Paige announced while she made eye contact with Cabe. “Sylvester walked in on them making out a couple of minutes before you got here.” 

Cabe laughed again at how Sly got red and then grinned at how Toby’s hand slipped into Happy’s. “So,” Cabe said, “are we all to brace ourselves for you two sneaking off together even more now?” 

“Absolutely not,” Walter stated with a clear edge in his voice as he stared at Happy and Toby. “They will remain professional and none of this behavior will be happening again. Understood?” 

Happy raised her eyebrows and stepped forward. “You telling me how to live my life, O’Brien?” 

“I’m telling you what I expect from you as your boss.” 

Happy rolled her eyes and took Toby’s hand in hers. “What he and I do is our business. We’re both damn good at our jobs and you don’t need to worry about business suffering. If you don’t want to see us do something as harmless as kiss, I suggest you get back to work.” 

Ignoring Walter’s protests, Happy reached up to cup the side of Toby’s face and he bent over some so she could kiss him. As she continued her assault on Toby’s mouth, her arm came up and she flipped Walter off. 

Huffing in frustration, Walter went upstairs to the loft while Sly, Cabe, and Paige went to the main area of the garage. 

Alone again, Toby wrapped his arms around Happy’s waist and he deepened the kiss more. The way Happy didn’t freak out over the team finding out about them made his heart swell. Only when they needed oxygen again did Toby tell her what he thought of what just happened. 

“That was really hot, Hap. Were you alright with them finding out?” 

She shrugged. “It isn’t bothering me as much as I thought it would. This has been a long time coming, and now it’s out there. So, whatever.” 

He groaned and said he couldn’t wait to get her home that night, pulling her against him for yet another kiss before they both returned to their desks to prove they were indeed able to keep their hands to themselves and behave like responsible adults. 

 

* * *

 

One last sigh fills Toby’s ears as he rests his forearm on Happy’s knee. He’s between her drawn-up legs, still inside her, and she’s laying against the pillows with her arm thrown over her forehead as she catches her breath. 

It takes him a bit before he opens his eyes; he’s replaying the last few minutes through his mind and can’t help but grin. When he does crack them open, he finds Happy looking curiously at him and resting her now laced fingers on her stomach.

“What are you so smiley about, Doc?”

While holding her gaze, Toby leans over to press a kiss to her knee. “Well, I’m so smiley because this is amazing and I get to do it all the time with you now.” 

His tone is sweet and Happy looks down, grinning. She feels particularly giddy and it’s like in that moment there’s nothing else to feel but good. Only when she feels him pull out does she look up again. Except now Toby’s brows are furrowed in confusion. He’s still kneeling between her thighs, unmoving, with both of his hands on her knees. His eyes are trained on something, but she doesn’t know what.

“What’s wrong?” She sits up onto her elbows, the giddiness from moments before dissipating although Toby breaks into another smile as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

“You started your period, Hap.” Her eyes widen and from one second to the next he sees a blush sear through her cheeks. “I’ve memorized your cycle but I forgot with the excitement of having so much great sex all the time.”

Toby grins again and can’t hold back a laugh at his reason for forgetting. It seems to him to be the most Toby-esque reason for forgetting something but he feels bad when he watches her wordlessly jump off the bed and run towards the bathroom, grabbing her bag from the dresser on the way.

He’s pulling out a fresh set of sheets from his closet a few minutes later when he hears Happy calling for him. He scrambles over there, tossing the sheets onto the bed first, only to find her still on the toilet with her face in one of her hands.

“What’s up, Hap?” Toby stands by the door frame, unsure of the situation.

She looks up then, with an expression halfway between annoyance and incredulity. “Well, it seems the excitement of everything also made me forget to replace the extra tampon I usually carry in my bag.” 

Toby notices her start fidgeting before she speaks again, this time more quietly. “I need you to go get me some tampons.” Happy glances up at him again, “Please.” 

He crosses the bathroom in two long strides before kneeling beside her. “Hey, it’s fine. Of course I’ll go get some. I’ll be back in a bit.”

She gives him a shy smile before he stands up again and calls out a ‘thanks’ as he walks out. Happy allows herself a laugh when she hears him bump into something, no doubt while getting dressed, but her smile turns into a sigh right after as a tinge of an all too familiar pain appears in the pit of her stomach.

In the car, Toby can’t keep from laughing again as he drives down the dark LA roads, glittering with the lights of the other cars out in the middle of the night just like him. As glad as he is to do it, he never pictured himself going on a midnight tampon run for Happy Quinn of all people, who is always prepared and ready for any contingency. There’s a slightly ridiculous quality to the whole situation, but he takes it in stride as he pulls into the store parking lot and starts laughing again.

He’s back before she knows it and as soon as she looks up at the sound of his shoes he’s kneeling again in front of her. Happy thinks she must have somewhat of a dreary look on her face because he’s looking up at her with more concern than she thinks is necessary.

“Are you okay, Hap?” he asks, rubbing his thumb across the skin of her knee.

She merely nods her head. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

He glances down at her arms wrapped around her stomach and gives her a smile. “We can have shower sex if you want. It would cheer you up.”

Happy lets out a single laugh and looks forward. “You’d have sex with me now, Doc? I’m bleeding.” Her tone is sharp and Toby takes hold of one of her hands.

“Happy, I love you and I see the discomfort you’re in. It’ll help with that and the cramps. Trust me, I’m a doctor. I know these things.”

She looks at him again and there’s a hint of disbelief in her voice this time. “It doesn’t gross you out or anything?”

He shakes his head. “It’s just blood, nothing I haven’t seen before. Anyway, there’s no way I wouldn’t want to be with you.”

Happy turns her face down and Toby notices her lips twitch as she thinks. But then they curve up and she nods at him. 

“Okay then, Doc.”

He stands up with a smile and goes to turn on the shower. “I’ll be right back.” Giving her a quick kiss, Toby leaves the bathroom to finish changing the sheets before undressing himself.

When Toby steps into the shower, Happy’s standing under the stream of hot water. There’s steam rising around her, and water droplets coat the dark blue tiles of the walls. He wraps his arms around her and feels her relax into him and the warmth he offers.

Pushing her hair away from her neck, he bends down until his lips meet her skin. She tilts her head almost immediately and he grins at how quickly she reacts to his touch. He lets his hand inch down her stomach and he can feel her breathing quicken in anticipation. 

His fingertips drag down across her skin, slower than she’d like until he brushes over her clit and hears her inhale sharply through the patter of water on the tile. He continues to kiss up her neck as he starts working her nerves.

It doesn’t take long before his name is a whisper on her lips, so he turns her around to kiss her finally. His hands go to her cheeks and he knows again that she can’t resist his touch as she leans into his hand. Toby feels her fingers grip his arm and her other hand rest on his shoulder for support. It’s then that he backs her up against the wall.

As soon as Toby presses his body against hers he hears her sigh at the sensation. He knows that all humans require skin to skin contact, but he’s discovered that she’s especially appreciative of it. He slides his hands down her sides, stopping briefly to run his thumbs over her nipples before gliding them down to her hips.

He lifts her up when he reaches the backs of her thighs, careful when he presses her back against the wall. Happy snakes her arms around Toby’s neck and moves forward a bit until her face is closer to his ear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Toby?” 

He can tell she’s a little anxious, and he feels his mouth twisting upwards. “I am perfectly fine with doing this. I don’t care about the blood. It’ll be my first time doing this too, actually.”

His words seem to calm her down and the anxiety morphs into relief. “Good, because I want to do this.”

Toby chuckles and leans forward to kiss her cheek. “I love you, Hap,” he whispers into her ear and when he faces her again her expression mimics his own.

He adjusts one arm under her thighs and reaches between them to prepare to enter her. “You ready?” As soon as she nods, he pushes in, his ears audience to her long sigh of pleasure.

Toby starts thrusting and Happy wraps her arms around his neck further, pulling him even closer. Her eyes are shut and he can tell she’s concentrating hard on the feeling of it all, willing her body to forget for just a moment the discomfort she’s in. He quickens his pace and before long her knees are pressed almost painfully tight into his sides as she arches into him. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before she comes, her fingers curling into the skin of his neck and her moans echoing against the slick walls around them. Her breath sputters for a second and she peels her eyes open to see Toby with a look of determination as he thrusts just a few more times before she feels him come as well. 

He lets his forehead fall on her shoulder for a few seconds, catching his breath before looking back up at her and grinning. Happy smiles back at him and leans her head against the wall with closed eyes, letting out a long sigh in relief. She feels Toby kiss softly across her chest and her eyes snap open to find him gazing at her with a similar look of contentment on his face. Just a few seconds later, the tears start.

It’s a strange sight for Toby, seeing Happy Quinn cry, but he doesn’t mind it. He watches as she quickly wipes her eyes and he chuckles. She buries her face in his neck then, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him in her.

“Don’t laugh at me, Doc. I have no control over how my hormones are reacting to all the orgasms.” She loosens the arm still around his neck and he brings up his own hand to rub her back as he feels more tears against his skin.

“I know, Hap. It’s still funny.” 

He hears her stifle a laugh against his skin before she raises her head and nods in agreement, wiping her eyes again. “It's fucking hysterical, Doc.” He laughs at how very Happy Quinn that was. “You still love me though.” 

“I’ll never stop loving you, princess.” He’s beaming at her and she gives him another equally large smile before leaning back against the wall and cupping his cheek.

“It’s nice to know this was a first for you, too.” 

Toby nods, leaning in to kiss her. “I’m glad it happened with you.” She nods as well and he lowers her down before pulling her back under the water. “Let’s finish showering and then get back into bed.”

A while later Happy’s pulling on the clothes Toby left for her in the bathroom. She walks out into his bedroom to find it empty, so she heads to the door. Right then Toby steps back into her view and holds up a bar of chocolate and a heating pad. 

“You know, research has found that hormone fluctuation and the stress of the upcoming menstruation are reasons for why women crave chocolate the first few days of and the days before their periods. So, I got some for you at the store earlier too.”

Happy rolls her eyes but smiles as she takes the chocolate from him. “Thank you, but come on.” She pauses, grabbing his hand and then more quietly asks, “Cuddle me?” 

It’s a quiet request, but Toby wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans down to kiss her before pulling her to bed. He’s just as eager as she for the comfort of touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite having more planned, we have decided to end this fic here. What happened at the end of season 2 isn't a factor in this decision. We hope you have enjoyed this take on Happy and Toby's relationship.


End file.
